Bajo la misma estrella (The Fault in Our Stars)
by TheIceQueen1
Summary: Pese al milagro médico de reducción de tumor que le ha comprado unos cuantos años, Quinn Fabray nunca ha sido otra cosa que una paciente terminal, su último capítulo inscrito en su diagnóstico. Pero cuando un maravilloso giro inesperado llamado Rachel Berry aparece repentinamente en el Grupo de Apoyo a Niños con Cáncer, la historia de Quinn está a punto de ser reescrita. ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

A finales del invierno de mi decimoséptimo año, mi madre decidió que estaba deprimida, probablemente porque rara vez dejaba la casa, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en cama, leía el mismo libro una y otra vez, comía infrecuentemente y dedicaba bastante de mi abundante tiempo libre en pensar sobre la muerte.

Cada vez que leas un libro o página web sobre cáncer, o lo que sea, siempre la depresión esta enlistada entre los efectos colaterales del cáncer. Pero, en realidad, la depresión no es un efecto colateral del cáncer. La depresión es un efecto colateral de morir. El cáncer también es un efecto colateral de morir. Casi todo lo es, en realidad. Pero mi mamá creía que requería tratamiento, así que me llevó con mi médico de cabecera, Jim, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba navegando en una paralizante y totalmente clínica depresión, y que por lo tanto, mis medicinas se debían ajustar y también debería asistir a un grupo de apoyo semanal. Este grupo de apoyo presentaba un reparto rotativo de personajes en varios estados de malestar impulsados por tumores. ¿Por qué rotaban? Un efecto colateral de morir.

El grupo de apoyo, por supuesto, era tan deprimente como el infierno. Se reunían todos los miércoles en el sótano de una amurallada Iglesia Episcopal en forma de cruz. Todos nos sentábamos en círculo, justo en el medio de la cruz, donde las dos tablas se encuentran, donde el corazón de Jesús hubiera estado. Noté esto porque Will, el líder del grupo de apoyo y la única persona por encima de los dieciocho años en el recinto, hablaba acerca del corazón de Jesús en cada bendita reunión; todo sobre como nosotros, jóvenes sobrevivientes del cáncer, estábamos sentados justo en el precioso corazón sagrado de Jesús y lo que sea.

Así que, aquí está como fue todo en el corazón de Dios: los seis, siete o diez de nosotros caminamos/rodamos, pastamos en una selección de decrépitas galletas y limonadas, nos sentamos en el Círculo de la Confianza y escuchamos a Will contar por enésima vez la historia de su deprimente y miserable vida; como tenía cáncer en sus bolas y pensaron que iba a morir pero no murió y ahora es, un adulto ya crecido en el sótano de una iglesia en la ciudad número 137 más bonita de América, divorciado, adicto a los video juegos, sobre todo sin amigos, ganándose la vida mediante la explotación de su cancerígeno pasado, trabajando lentamente su camino hacia un título de maestría que no va a mejorar sus perspectivas de carrera, esperando, como todos nosotros lo hacemos, porque la espada de Damocles le dé el alivio que se le escapó, esos muchos años atrás cuando el cáncer tomó sus nueces, pero salvo lo que sólo el alma más generosa llamaría su vida.

¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES SER MUY AFORTUNADO!

Luego nos presentamos: Nombre. Edad. Diagnóstico. Y como estábamos hoy.

Soy Quinn, había dicho cuando llegaron a mí. Dieciséis. Tiroides originalmente, pero con unas impresionantes y duraderas colonias satélites asentadas en mis pulmones. Y estoy bien.

Una vez que estábamos alrededor del círculo, Will siempre preguntaba si alguien quería compartir. Y entonces comenzaba el tonto círculo de apoyo: todo el mundo hablando de luchar, y batallar y ganar y encogerse y explorarse. Para ser justos con Will, nos dejaba hablar de morir, también. Pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban muriendo. La mayoría iba a vivir hasta la edad adulta, así como él.

Lo que significaba que había un buen montón de competitividad al respecto, con todo el mundo no sólo queriendo vencer al cáncer en sí mismo, sino también a las otras personas de la habitación. Es como que, me doy cuenta de que esto es irracional, pero cuando te dicen que tienes, por ejemplo, una probabilidad de 20 por ciento de vivir cinco años, las matemáticas se activan y te imaginas que es uno de cada cinco... por lo que miras alrededor y piensas, como cualquier persona sana haría lo siguiente: tengo que durar más tiempo que estos cuatro bastardos.

La única faceta redentora del grupo de apoyo fue esta chica llamada Brittany; cara larga, flaca, con cabello liso y rubio, el fleco echado sobre un ojo azul. Y sus ojos eran el problema. Tenía un cáncer en el ojo increíblemente improbable. Uno de sus ojos le había sido cortado cuando era niña y ahora llevaba un tipo de gafas de gruesos cristales que hacía que sus ojos, tanto el real como el de vidrio, fueran inexplicablemente enormes, como si toda su cabeza fuera, básicamente, sólo el ojo falso y el verdadero mirándote.

Por lo que pude obtener en las raras ocasiones cuando Brittany compartió con el grupo, una recurrencia había puesto al ojo que le quedaba en peligro mortal.

Ella y yo nos comunicamos casi exclusivamente a través de suspiros. Cada vez que alguien discute las dietas contra el cáncer o hasta inhalar tierra de la aleta de un tiburón, o lo que sea, me echaba un vistazo y suspiraba muy ligeramente. Yo sacudía la cabeza microscópicamente y exhalaba en respuesta.

Así que el Grupo de apoyo explotó, y después de unas semanas, actuaba a regañadientes sobre todo el asunto. De hecho, el miércoles que conocí a Rachel Berry, había intentado mi mejor hazaña para salir del grupo de apoyo al estar sentada en el sofá con mi mamá en la tercera etapa de una maratón de doce horas de la temporada anterior de America's Next Top Model, el cual en realidad ya había visto, pero aun así.

Yo: Me rehúso a ir al grupo de apoyo.

Mamá: Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es el desinterés en las actividades.

Yo: Por favor sólo déjame ver America's Next Top Model. Es una actividad.

Mamá: Ver televisión es pasivo.

Yo: Ugh, mamá, ¡por favor!

Mamá: Lucy, eres una adolescente. Ya no eres una niña. Necesitas hacer amigos, salir de casa y vivir tu vida.

Yo: Judy por favor, no me digas Lucy, y si quieres que sea una adolescente, no me envíes a grupos de apoyo. Cómprame una identificación falsa para poder ir a clubs, beber vodka y tomar marihuana.

Mamá: No tomas marihuana, para empezar.

Yo: ¡Ves! esa es la clase de cosas que sabría si me consiguieras una identificación falsa.

Mamá: Iras al grupo de apoyo.

Yo: UGGGGGGGGGG.

Mamá: Quinn, mereces una vida.

Eso me calló, a pesar de que no veía cómo ir al grupo de apoyo cumplía con la definición de vida. Sin embargo, acepté ir, después de negociar el derecho de grabar los episodios de ANTM que me faltaban.

Fui al grupo de apoyo por la misma razón por la que alguna vez permití a enfermeras con tan sólo dieciocho meses de educación de postgrado envenenarme con productos químicos de nombres exóticos: quería hacer felices a mis padres. Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo peor que tener cáncer cuando tienes dieciséis años, y es tener un hijo con cáncer.

Mamá se estacionó en el camino de entrada, detrás de la iglesia a las 4:56. Pretendía jugar con mi tanque de oxígeno por un segundo para matar el tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que lo cargue por ti?

— No, está bien —dije. El tanque verde cilíndrico sólo pesaba unas pocas libras y tenía este carrito de acero con ruedas para arrastrarlo detrás de mí. Me proporcionaba dos litros de oxígeno cada minuto a través de una cánula, un tubo transparente que se separaba justo debajo de mi cuello, envuelto detrás de mis orejas, y luego se reunía en mis fosas nasales. El artefacto era necesario porque mis pulmones apestaban siendo pulmones.

— Te quiero —dijo mientras salía.

— Yo también, mamá. Nos vemos a las seis.

— ¡Haz amigos! —dijo a través de la ventana mientras me alejaba.

No quería tomar el ascensor porque tomarlo es como una actividad de los últimos días en el grupo de apoyo, así que tomé las escaleras. Tomé una galleta y un poco de limonada en un vaso de papel y luego me di la vuelta.

Una chica me estaba mirando.

Estaba casi segura que no la había visto antes. Baja y delgadamente muscular, hacia lucir pequeña la silla plástica de escuela primaria en la que se sentaba. El pelo caoba, recto y largo. Parecía de mi edad, quizá un año mayor y se sentaba con su coxis contra el borde de la silla, su postura agresivamente pobre, una mano medio metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros oscuros. Aparté la vista, de repente consciente de mis innumerables carencias.

Llevaba jeans viejos, que habían sido alguna vez ajustados, pero ahora se hundían en lugares extraños, y una camiseta amarilla promocionando a una banda que ya ni siquiera me gustaba.

Además, mi pelo: tenía este corte de pelo estilo bob (es un corte femenino y recto que se extiende hasta la mandíbula y el cuello al que regularmente se le agrega un flequillo)y no me había molestado en, tú sabes, peinarlo.

Además, tenía unas gordas mejillas de ardilla, un efecto secundario del tratamiento. Lucía como una persona normalmente proporcionada con un globo por cabeza. Esto no era ni siquiera mencionar mis "pantobillos". Y sin embargo, le di una ojeada, y sus ojos estaban todavía en mí.

Se me ocurrió por qué lo llaman contacto visual. Entré al círculo y me senté junto a Brittany, a dos asientos de distancia de la chica. Miré de nuevo. Todavía estaba mirándome.

Miren, déjenme decirles: ella era sexy. Una chica o chico que no es sexy te mira implacablemente y es como, en el mejor de los casos, extraño y, en el peor, una forma de asalto. Pero una chica sexy... bueno.

Saqué mi celular y lo toqué para que mostrara la hora, 4:59.

El círculo se llenó con los desafortunados chicos "de los doce a los dieciocho" y luego Will comenzó con la oración de la serenidad: Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que puedo y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia.

La chica seguía mirándome. Me sentí un poco sonrojada. Finalmente, decidí que la estrategia adecuada era mirarla también. Las personas en general no tienen un monopolio en el negocio de mirar fijamente, después de todo. Así que la miré mientras Will reconocía por enésima vez sus no-bolas, etc. y pronto se trataba de un concurso de mirada fija. Después de un rato la muchacha sonrió y, finalmente, sus ojos café brillantes miraron hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió a mirarme, subí las cejas para decir, gané. Se encogió de hombros. Will continuó y finalmente llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

—Britt, tal vez te gustaría ser la primera. Sé que te estás enfrentando un momento difícil.

—Sí —dijo Brittany—. Soy Britt. Tengo diecisiete. Y parece como que tengo que someterme a una cirugía en un par de semanas, después de la cual estaré ciega. No es por quejarme ni nada porque sé que muchos de nosotros pasan por algo peor, pero sí, me refiero, estar ciega como que apesta. Mi novia me ayuda, sin embargo. Y amigas como Rachel—asintió hacia la chica, quien ahora tenía un nombre—. Así que, sí —continuó Brittany. Estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales había doblado entre sí como la parte superior de un tipi—. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Estamos aquí para ti, Britt —dijo Will—. Vamos a dejar que Brittany nos oiga, chicos.

—Y luego todos, en una monotonía, dijimos: —Estamos aquí para ti, Brittany.

Michael fue el próximo. Tenía doce años. Tenía leucemia. Siempre ha tenido leucemia. Estaba bien. O eso decía. Había tomado el ascensor.

Marley tenía dieciséis y era lo suficientemente bonita para ser el objetivo de los ojos de la chica sexy. Era una paciente habitual, en una larga remisión por cáncer apendicular, el cual yo no sabía que existía previamente. Dijo, como lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando había asistido al grupo de apoyo, que se sentía fuerte, lo cual se sentía como si estuviera presumiéndome, mientras las mangueras de oxigeno me hacían cosquillas en las fosas nasales.

Hubo otros cinco antes de llegar a ella. Sonrió un poco cuando su turno llegó. Su voz era baja, vaporosa y extremadamente sexy.

—Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry—dijo—. Tengo diecisiete... tuve un pequeño toque de osteosarcoma hace un año y medio atrás pero estoy aquí hoy, a petición de Britt.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —preguntó Will.

—Oh, estoy genial —Rachel sonrió con la comisura de sus labios—. Estoy en una montaña rusa que sólo va para arriba, mi amigo.

Cuando llegó mi turno, dije—: Mi nombre es Quinn. Tengo diecisiete. Tiroides con metástasis en los pulmones. Estoy bien.

La hora avanzaba a pasos acelerados: las luchas se recontaron, batallas ganadas en medio de guerras que seguramente se perderán, aferrados a la esperanza, las familias fueron elogiadas y denunciadas, se acordó que los amigos simplemente no entendían, lágrimas se derramaron, comodidad fue ofrecida. Ni Rachel Berry ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que Will dijo:

—Rachel, tal vez te gustaría compartir tus temores con el grupo.

— ¿Mis temores?

—Sí.

—Le temo al olvido —dijo sin ninguna pausa—. Le temo como el proverbial hombre ciego que tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

—Demasiado pronto —dijo Britt, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Fue eso insensible? —preguntó Rachel—. Puedo ser bastante ciega a los sentimientos de otros.

Britt se estaba riendo, pero Will alzó un dedo un dedo en forma de reprensión y dijo:

—Berry, por favor. Volvamos a ti y a tus problemas. ¿Dijiste que le tenías miedo al olvido?

—Así es —respondió Rachel.

Will parecía perdido. — Alguien, eh, ¿alguien quiere hablar de eso?

No he estado en una escuela adecuadamente en tres años. Mis padres eran mis dos mejores amigos. Mi tercer mejor amigo era un autor que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía. Era una persona bastante tímida; no del tipo de levantar la mano. Y aun así, sólo esta vez, decidí hablar.

Medio alce mi mano y Will, con un evidente placer, dijo inmediatamente:

— ¡Quinn! —estaba, estoy segura que asumió, la apertura. Pasando así a formar parte del grupo.

Mire a Rachel Barbra Berry, que me devolvió la mirada. Casi podías ver a través de sus ojos, eran tan brillantes.

—Llegará un tiempo —dije—. Cuando todos nosotros estemos muertos. Todos nosotros. Llegará un tiempo cuando no quedaran más seres humanos para recordar que alguna vez existimos o que nuestra especie alguna vez hizo algo. No habrá nadie que quede para recordar a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ti. Todo lo que hicimos, construimos, escribimos, pensamos y descubrimos será olvidado y todo esto —hice un gesto describiendo—, habrá sido inútil. Quizás ese tiempo venga pronto o quizás este a millones de años de distancia, pero incluso si sobrevivimos el desplome de nuestro sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Paso mucho tiempo antes que los organismos experimentaron la conciencia, y habrá tiempo después. Y si la inevitabilidad del olvido humano te preocupa, te animo a que lo ignores. Dios sabe que eso es lo que hacen todos.

Aprendí esto de mí, antes mencionado, tercer mejor amigo; Peter Van Houten, el recluido autor de

An Imperial Affliction, el libro que era lo que cercano que tenía a una biblia. Peter Van Houten, la única persona que había encontrado jamás que parecía (a) entender lo que es estar muriendo, y (b) no haber muerto.

Después que termine, hubo un periodo bastante largo de silencio mientras miraba una sonrisa propagarse a través de la cara de Rachel; no la pequeña sonrisa torcida de chica tratando de ser sexy mientras me miraba, sino su sonrisa real, muy grande para su cara.

—Maldita sea —dijo Rachel tranquilamente—Tú eres algo más.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por el resto del grupo de apoyo. Al final, todos juntamos las manos y Will nos guió en una oración.

—Señor Jesucristo, nos hemos reunidos aquí en tu corazón, literalmente en tu corazón, como sobrevivientes de cáncer. Tú y solo tú nos conoces como nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Guíanos a la vida y a la luz a través de los momentos de pruebas. Oramos por los ojos de Brittany, por la sangre de Michael y Jamie, por los huesos de Rachel, por los pulmones de Quinn y por la garganta de James. Te pedimos que nos podamos curar y que podamos sentir tu amor, y tu paz, que sobrepasa todo entendimiento. Y nosotros recordaremos en nuestros corazones a esos que conocimos, y amamos que se han ido a casa contigo: Maria, Kade, Joseph, Haley, Abigail, Angelina, Taylor, Gabriel y…

Era una larga lista. El mundo contenía a bastante gente muerta. Y mientras Will estuvo horas con el mismo discurso, leyendo la lista de una hoja de papel porque era muy larga para memorizarla. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en la oración, pero sobre todo imaginando el día cuando mi nombre encontrara su camino a través de esa lista, justo al final cuando todos hubieran parado de escuchar.

Cuando Will había terminado, dijimos este estúpido mantra juntos "VIVIENDO NUESTRA MEJOR VIDA HOY" y terminó.

Rachel Berry se empujó fuera de su silla y camino hacia mí. Su paso era torcido como su sonrisa. Le llevaba unos buenos 10 cm, se acerco, pero mantuvo su distancia, así no tendría que estirar el cuello para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Quinn.

—No, tu nombre completo.

—Um, Lucy Quinn Fabray —Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando Britt se acercó.

—Espera —dijo Rachel, levantando un dedo y se giró hacia ella—. Eso fue, en realidad, peor de lo que lo hiciste ver.

—Te dije que era poco prometedor.

— ¿Por qué te molestas con eso?

—No lo sé. ¿Ayuda de algún modo?

Rachel se inclinó pensando que así no le escucharía.

— ¿Es una regular? —No pude escuchar el comentario de Britt, pero Rachel respondió—: Yo diría—Apretó a Britt en ambos hombros y después tomo medio paso lejos de ella.

—Cuéntale a Quinn sobre la clínica.

Britt inclinó una mano contra la mesa de aperitivos y enfoco sus enormes ojos en mí.

—Está bien, así que fui a la clínica esta mañana y estaba diciéndole a mi cirujano que prefería ser sorda que ciega. Y él dijo, "No funciona de esa manera," y yo estaba, como, "Sí, me doy cuenta que no funciona de esa manera; sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría ser sorda que ciega si tuviera la opción, que me doy cuenta no tengo," y él dijo, "Bueno, la buena noticia es que no serás sorda," y yo estaba como, "Gracias por explicarme que mi cáncer en el ojo no me dejaría sorda. Me siento tan afortunada que un gigante intelectual como usted se digne a operarme."

—Suena como un ganador —dije—. Voy a tratar de obtener algún cáncer en el ojo así puedo conocer a este tipo.

—Buena suerte con eso. Está bien, debería irme. Santana está esperando por mí. Voy a tener que verla mucho mientras pueda.

— ¿Contraguerrillas mañana? —preguntó Rachel.

—Definitivamente —Britt se giró y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo dos a la vez.

Rachel Berry se giró hacia mí.

—Literalmente —dijo.

— ¿Literalmente? —pregunté.

—Estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús —dijo—. Pensé que estábamos en un sótano de la iglesia, pero estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús.

—Alguien debería decirle a Jesús —dije—. Quiero decir, tiene que ser peligroso, almacenar chicos con cáncer en tu corazón.

—Le diría yo misma —dijo Rachel—. Pero desafortunadamente estoy literalmente atorada dentro de su corazón, así que él no será capaz de escucharme —me reí. Sacudió su cabeza, sólo mirándome.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Nada —dijo.

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Rachel medio sonrió.

—Porque eres hermosa. Y disfruto mirar a personas hermosas, hace tiempo decidí no negarme los más simples placeres de la vida.

Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo. Rachel se abrió paso:

—Quiero decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, como deliciosamente lo mencionaste, que todo esto terminara en el olvido.

Casi me burlé, suspiré o exhalé de una manera que fue vagamente como una tos y después dije.

—No soy hermo...

—Eres como una milenaria Scarlett Johansson pero con cabello corto como chico. Como la _S_carlett Johansson en The Avengers .

—Nunca la he visto —dije.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó—. Hermosa chica, aunque no rubia, que odia la maldad, esas cosas, es fuerte y sexy. Es tu autobiografía, hasta donde puedo ver.

Cada silaba seducía. Honestamente, más o menos me encendió. Ni siquiera sabía que las chicas podían encenderme; no en la vida real.

Una chica joven paso cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Cómo estas Alisa? —preguntó. Ella sonrió y masculló—: Hola, Rachel.

—Gente del Memorial —explicó. Memorial era el mayor hospital de investigación—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al Children´s —dije, mi voz más baja de lo que esperaba que fuera. Asintió. La conversación parecía haber terminado.

—Bueno —dije asintiendo vagamente hacia las escaleras que nos llevaban fuera del, literalmente, corazón de Jesús. Eche a andar el carrito y empecé a caminar. Se acercó cojeando a mi lado.

—Así que, nos vemos la próxima vez, ¿quizás? —pregunté.

—Deberías verla —dijo—. The Avengers, quiero decir.

—Está bien —dije—. La buscaré.

—No, conmigo. En mi casa —dijo—. Ahora.

Paré de caminar.

—Apenas te conozco, Rachel Berry. Podrías ser una asesina en serie.

Asintió.

—Es cierto, Quinn Fabray —pasó junto a mí, sus hombros llenando su camisa verde tejida, su espalda recta, sus pasos pausados ligeramente a la derecha mientras caminaba firme y confiada en lo que había determinado era una pierna ortopédica. El osteosarcoma a veces toma una extremidad para probarte. Después, si le gustas, toma el resto.

La seguí por las escaleras, perdiendo terreno mientras hacia mi camino lentamente, las escaleras no eran un campo fácil para mis pulmones.

Y después estábamos fuera del corazón de Jesús, en el estacionamiento, el aire frío de primavera de la manera perfecta, la luz del atardecer celestial en su nocividad.

Mamá no estaba ahí todavía, que era inusual, porque estaba casi siempre estaba esperándome.

Miré alrededor y vi que una chica más baja que ella, curvilínea y morena, tenía a Brittany fijada contra la pared de piedra de la iglesia, besándola de una manera bastante agresiva. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para escuchar los extraños ruidos de sus bocas juntas, y podía escucharla diciendo, "siempre," y ella diciendo, "siempre," de regreso.

De repente, parada cerca de mí, Rachel medio susurró.

—Son grandes creyentes en las manifestaciones públicas de afecto.

— ¿Qué hay con el "siempre"? —los sonidos de succión se intensificaron.

—Siempre es lo suyo. Siempre se amaran a pesar de cualquier cosa. Yo de forma conservadora he calculado que se han enviado mensajes de texto con la palabra siempre como cuatro millones de veces en el último año.

Otro par más de autos llegaron, llevándose a Michael y Alisa.

Éramos sólo Rachel y yo ahora, mirando a Brittany y Santana, quienes avanzaron a un ritmo acelerado, como si no estuvieran recostados contra un lugar sagrado. Su mano llegó hasta su pecho, sobre su camisa manoseándolo, mientras con su mano quieta, sus dedos se movían alrededor. Me pregunté si eso se sentía bien. No parecía como si lo fuera, pero decidí perdonar a Britt en base a que iba quedar ciega. Los sentidos se deben aprovechar mientras todavía hay hambre o lo que sea.

—Imagina tomando ese último viaje al hospital —dije tranquilamente—. La última vez que manejaras otra vez un auto.

Sin mirarme, Rachel dijo:

—Estas matando mi vibra aquí, Quinn Fabray. Estoy tratando de observar el amor joven en su más multi-esplendorosa torpeza.

—Creo que está lastimando su pecho —dije.

—Sí, es difícil de determinar si está intentando estimularla o hacer un examen de seno —después Rachel Berry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó, de todas las cosas, un paquete de cigarrillos. Lo abrió y coloco un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

— ¿Es en serio? —pregunté—. ¿Crees que eso es genial? Oh, Dios mío, acabas de arruinar toda la cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, girando hacia mí. El cigarrillo sin encender colgando de su boca, sin sonreír.

—Toda la cosa donde una chica que no es poco atractiva o poco inteligente, o aparentemente de alguna manera inaceptable se me queda mirando y me señala el uso incorrecto de literalidades, me compara con las actrices y me pide que vea una película en su casa, pero por supuesto ahí siempre hay una hamartia y la tuya es esa oh, Dios mío, incluso aunque TUVISTE EL MALDITO CÁNCER le das dinero a una compañía a cambio de la oportunidad de adquirir TODAVIA MÁS CÁNCER. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Déjame asegurarte que no ser capaz de respirar? APESTA. Totalmente decepcionante. Totalmente.

— ¿Una hamartia? —pregunto, el cigarrillo todavía en su boca. Apretó su mandíbula.

—Una falla fatal —expliqué, girando lejos de ella. Caminé hacia la acera, dejando a Rachel Berry detrás de mí y después escuché un auto empezar a bajar por la calle. Era mamá. Había estado esperando a que hiciera amigos o lo que sea.

Sentía esta extraña mezcla de decepción y rabia dentro de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que sentimiento era, en serio, sólo que ahí había un montón de ello, y quería golpear a Rachel y también reemplazar mis pulmones con pulmones que no apestaran y fueran simplemente pulmones. Estaba parada con mis zapatos deportivos en el mismo borde de la acera, el tanque de oxígeno con bolas y cadenas en el carro junto a mí, y justo mientras mi mamá se estacionaba, sentí una mano agarrar la mía.

Aleje de un tirón mi mano pero me giré hacia ella.

—No te matan al menos que los enciendas —dijo mientras mamá se estacionaba en la acera—. Y nunca encendí uno. Es una metáfora, ves: colocas la cosa dañina justo entre tus dientes, pero no le das el poder de hacer daño.

—Es una metáfora —dije dudosamente. Mamá estaba sólo parada.

—Es una metáfora —dijo.

—Eliges tu comportamiento basado en función a resonancias metafóricas… —dije.

—Oh, sí —sonrío. La gran, torpe y real sonrisa—. Soy una gran creyente de las metáforas, Quinn Fabray.

Me giré hacia el auto. Toqué la ventana. Y bajo.

—Voy a ver una película con Rachel Berry —dije—. Por favor graba los siguientes episodios del maratón de ANTM para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por leer :) espero que sigan aquí después de esa foto que subió mí Lea xD *se muere...y revive*. Sin más, les dejo otro capítulo, disfruten y FABERRY IS BACK BITCHES!

Capítulo 2

Rachel Berry conducía horriblemente. Si paraba o arrancaba, todo sucedía con una tremenda SACUDIDA. Volaba contra el cinturón del asiento de su camioneta Toyota cada vez que frenaba, y mi cuello caía hacia atrás cada vez que apretaba el acelerador. Podría haber estado nerviosa, con estar sentada en el auto de una chica extraña en camino a su casa, profundamente consciente de que mis pulmones de mierda complican los esfuerzos de defenderme de ataques no deseados, pero su manera de conducir era tan asombrosamente pobre que no podía pensar en nada más.

Habíamos conducido por lo menos por un kilómetro y medio en un silencio irregular antes de que Rachel dijera:

—Suspendí el examen de conducción tres veces.

—No te creo.

Se rió, asintiendo.

—Bueno, no puedo sentir presión en la vieja prótesis, y no puedo cogerle el tiro a conducir con el pie izquierdo. Mis médicos dicen que la mayoría de los amputados pueden conducir sin problema, pero… sí. Yo no. De cualquier manera, fui por mi cuarta prueba de conducción, y es como termina de esta manera —A casi un kilómetro frente a nosotras, una luz se puso roja. Rachel hundió los frenos, lanzándome contra la abrazadera triangular del cinturón de seguridad—. Lo siento. Juro por Dios que estoy tratando de ser suave. Bien, entonces de todos modos, al final de la prueba, creí que fallaría totalmente de nuevo, pero el instructor fue como, "Tu manera de conducir es desagradable, pero no es técnicamente insegura".

—No estoy segura de que concuerde —dije—. Sospecho del Beneficio por Cáncer. —El Beneficio por Cáncer son las pequeñas cosas que los chicos con cáncer obtienen y que los chicos regulares no: pelotas de baloncesto firmadas por héroes deportivos, pases libres para entregar la tarea tarde, licencia de conducción no ganadas, etc.

—Sip —dijo ella. La luz se volvió verde. Me aseguré. Rachel hundió el acelerador.

—Sabes que han inventado controles manuales para personas que no pueden usar sus piernas —señalé.

—Sí —dijo—. Quizás algún día. —Suspiró en una manera que me hizo preguntarme si estaba confiado en la existencia de ese algún día.

Sé que el osteosarcoma es altamente curable, pero aun así. Hay un número de maneras de establecer las expectativas aproximadas de supervivencia de alguien sin preguntar en realidad.

Yo usé el clásico:

—Entonces, ¿estás en la escuela? —Generalmente, tus padres te sacan de la escuela en algún punto si esperan que lo arruines.

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy en North Central. Sin embargo, voy un año atrasada, estoy en segundo año. ¿Tú?

Consideré mentir. A nadie le gusta un cadáver, después de todo. Pero al final dije la verdad.

—No, mis padres me retiraron hace tres años.

— ¿Tres años? —preguntó asombrada.

Le conté a Rachel sobre la idea general de mi milagro: diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides Estado IV cuando tenía trece. No le conté que el diagnostico llegó tres meses después de que tuve mi primer período. Como: ¡Felicidades! Eres una mujer. Ahora muere.

Era, como nos dijeron, incurable. Tuve una cirugía llamada disección radical del cuello, que es tan placentera como suena. Luego radiación. Luego trataron con un poco de quimio para mis tumores pulmonares. Los tumores se redujeron, luego crecieron. Para entonces, tenía catorce. Mis pulmones empezaron a llenarse con agua. Yo estaba luciendo bastante muerta: mis manos y pies hinchados, mi piel agrietada, mis labios estaban perpetuamente azules. Ellos consiguieron esta droga que hace que no te sientas tan completamente aterrorizada sobre el hecho de que no puedes respirar, y tuve un montón de esta fluyendo hacia mí a través de un catéter, y más de una docena de otras drogas más. Pero aun así, hay una cierta incomodidad en ahogarse, particularmente cuando se produce en el transcurso de varios meses.

Finalmente terminé en la UCI con neumonía, y mi mamá se arrodilló al lado de mi cama y dijo: "¿Estás lista, cariño?" y le dije que estaba lista, mi papá simplemente siguió diciéndome que me amaba en esta voz que no estaba rompiéndose tanto como ya estaba rota, y seguí diciéndole que también lo amaba, y todos estaban sosteniéndose de las manos, y no pude recuperar el aliento, mis pulmones estaban actuando desesperados, haciéndome jadear, sacándome de la cama para tratar de encontrar una posición que les pudiera llevar aire, y estaba avergonzada por su desesperación, disgustada porque simplemente no lo dejaran ir, y recuerdo a mi mamá diciéndome que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien, que estaría bien, y mi padre tratando tan fuerte de no sollozar que cuando lo hacía, que era regularmente, era un terremoto. Y recuerdo no querer estar despierta. Todos pensaron que estaba acabada, pero mi médico de cáncer, María logró sacar algo del fluido de mis pulmones, y poco después los antibióticos que me habían dado para la neumonía hicieron efecto.

Me desperté y pronto empecé uno de esos tratamientos experimentales que son famosos en la República de Cáncervania por No Funcionar. La droga era Phalanxifor, esta molécula diseñada para atacar por sí misma las células cancerígenas y disminuir su crecimiento. No funcionaba en cerca del setenta por ciento de las personas. Pero funcionó en mí. Los tumores se redujeron. Y siguieron reduciéndose. ¡Muy bien, Phalanxifor!

En los pasados dieciocho meses, mi metástasis apenas ha crecido, dejándome con pulmones que apestan en ser pulmones pero que podrían, posiblemente, luchar durante un tiempo indefinido con la ayuda de oxígeno y Phalanxifor diario.

Es cierto que, mi Milagro Cancerígeno sólo había resultado en un poco de tiempo comprado. Todavía no sabía el tamaño de ese poco. Pero cuando le dije a Rachel Berry, pinté la situación lo más rosa posible, embelleciendo lo milagroso del milagro.

—Entonces ahora vas a volver a la escuela —dijo.

—En realidad no puedo —expliqué—, porque ya obtuve mi GED. Entonces estoy tomando clases en MCC. —Que era nuestra universidad local.

—Una chica universitaria —dijo, asintiendo—. Eso explica el aura de sofisticación. —Me sonrío.

Empujé la parte superior de su brazo juguetonamente. Pude sentir el pequeño músculo justo bajo la piel, todo terso y sorprendente. Hicimos un giro que hizo chirriar las ruedas hacia una subdivisión con paredes de estuco de casi tres metros de altas.

Su casa era la primera a la izquierda. Una colonial de dos pisos. Nos detuvimos en su camino de entrada. La seguí al interior. Una placa de madera en la entrada estaba grabada en cursiva con las palabras Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón, y la casa entera resultó estar adornada con tales observaciones.

Los Buenos Amigos Son Difíciles de Encontrar e Imposibles de Olvidar decía una ilustración sobre el perchero. El Verdadero Amor Nace de Tiempos Difíciles prometía una almohada tejida en el antiguo mobiliario de su sala de estar.

Rachel me vio leyendo.

—Mis padres los llaman Estímulos —explicó—. Están por todas partes.

Su mamá y papá la llamaban Rach. Estaban haciendo enchiladas en la cocina, un pedazo de vidriera en el fregadero decía en letras burbujeantes La Familia es Para Siempre.

Su mamá estaba poniendo pollo en tortillas, que su papá después envolvía y ponía en un sartén de vidrio. No parecieron demasiados sorprendidos por mi llegada, lo que tenía sentido: El hecho de que Rachel me hiciera sentir especial no necesariamente indica que era especial. Quizás ella traía a casa a una chica ó chico diferente cada noche para mostrarle películas y animarle.

—Ésta es Lucy Quinn Fabray —dijo, como a manera de presentación.

—Sólo Quinn —dije.

— ¿Cómo va todo, Quinn? —preguntó el papá de Rachel. Era alto, más alto que Rachel obviamente, y delgado en una manera en que las personas mayores usualmente no lo eran.

—Bien —dije.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el Grupo de Apoyo de Britt?

—Fue increíble —dijo Rach.

—Eres como Debbie Downer —dijo su mamá—. Quinn, ¿lo disfrutas?

Me detuve un segundo, tratando de averiguar si mi respuesta debería ser calibrada a complacer a Rachel o a sus padres.

—La mayoría de las personas son verdaderamente amables —dije finalmente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que encontramos con las familias en el Memorial cuando estuvimos en medio de éste con el tratamiento de Rach —dijo su papá—. Todos fueron tan amables. Fuertes, también. En los días más oscuros, el Señor pone a las mejores personas en tu vida.

—Rápido, dame una almohada y algo de hilo porque esto necesita ser un estímulo —dijo Rachel, y su papá pareció un poco enojado, pero entonces Rach envolvió su brazo alrededor del cuello de su papá y dijo—: Sólo estoy bromeando, papá. Me gustan los jodidos estímulos. De verdad. Simplemente no puedo admitirlo porque soy una adolescente.

Su papá puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Te vas a unir a nosotros para cenar, espero? —preguntó su mamá. Era alta y morena, y vagamente tímida.

— ¿Supongo? —dije—. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez. ¿Además yo no, um, como carne?

—No hay problema. Haremos algunos vegetarianos —dijo.

— ¿Los animales son demasiado lindos? —preguntó Rach.

—Quiero minimizar el número de muertes de las que soy responsable —dije.

Rach abrió su boca para responder pero luego se detuvo. Su mamá llenó el silencio.

—Bueno, creo que es genial.

Hablaron conmigo por un rato sobre cómo las enchiladas eran las Famosas Enchiladas Berry y no debía perdérmelas, y sobre cómo el toque de queda de Rach también era a las diez, y cómo estaban intrínsecamente desconfiados de cualquiera que le diera a sus hijos toques de queda diferentes a las diez, y si estaba en la escuela —"es una estudiante de universidad", intervino Rachel— y cómo el clima era verdadera y absolutamente extraordinario para marzo, y cómo en primavera todas las cosas son nuevas, y ellos ni siquiera me preguntaron una vez sobre el oxígeno o mi diagnóstico, que fue raro y maravilloso, y luego Rachel dijo:

—Quinn y yo vamos a ver The Avengers, así ella puede ver su doppelgänger fílmica, Scarlett Johansson.

—El televisor de la sala es tuyo para que la veas —dijo su papá felizmente.

—Creo que en realidad vamos a verla en el sótano.

Su papá rió.

—Buen intento. Sala.

—Pero quiero mostrarle a Quinn Fabray el sótano —dijo Rachel.

—Sólo Quinn —dije.

—Entonces muéstrale a Sólo Quinn el sótano —dijo su papá—. Y luego vuelve arriba y mira tu película en la sala.

Rachel hinchó sus mejillas, un gesto bastante adorable, se balanceó sobre su pierna, y retorció las caderas, tirando hacia adelante la prótesis.

—Bien —murmuró.

La seguí abajo por las escaleras alfombradas a una enorme habitación en el sótano. Un estante al nivel de mis ojos alcanzaba a rodear toda la habitación, y estaba relleno sólidamente con recuerdos de baloncesto: docenas de trofeos con hombres ó mujeres de plástico medio-saltando o driblando o alcanzando una bandeja hacia una canasta inexistente. También había muchos balones firmados y zapatillas.

—Solía jugar baloncesto —explicó.

—Debiste haber sido bastante buena.

—No era mala, pero todos los zapatos y pelotas son Beneficios del Cáncer. —Ella se dirigió a la televisión, donde un enorme montón de DVD´S y videojuegos estaban organizados en una forma vaga de pirámide. Se inclinó por la cintura y tomó The Avengers—. Era, como, el prototipo de chica atleta —dijo—. Trataba de resucitar el arte perdido del tiro de media distancia, pero entonces un día estaba disparando tiros libres, solo de pie en la línea de tiros libres en el gimnasio Central del Norte disparando de un estante de pelotas. De repente, no podía entender por qué estaba metódicamente lanzando un objeto esférico a través de un objeto toroidal. Parecía la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo.

—Empecé a pensar en los niños pequeños poniendo una clavija cilíndrica a través de un agujero circular, y cómo lo hacen una y otra vez durante meses, cuando lo averiguan, y cómo el baloncesto era básicamente una versión ligeramente más aeróbica del mismo ejercicio. De todos modos, por mucho tiempo, seguí hundiendo tiros libres. Llegué a ochenta veces seguidas, mi mejor de todos los tiempos, pero a medida que seguía, me sentía más y más como una niña de dos años. Y luego, por alguna razón me puse a pensar en vallas. ¿Estás bien?

Había tomado asiento en la esquina de su cama sin hacer. No estaba tratando de ser sugerente ni nada; sólo me cansé un poco cuando me tuve que mantener de pie mucho tiempo. Estuve de pie en la sala de estar y luego había habido escaleras, y luego más estar de pie, que era estar mucho de pie para mí, y no quería desmayarme o algo así. Era un poco una dama victoriana, sabia en desmayos.

—Estoy bien —dije—. Sólo escuchando. ¿Corredores de vallas?

—Sí, corredores de vallas. No sé por qué. Comencé a pensar acerca de ellos realizando sus carreras con vallas, y saltando por encima de estos objetos totalmente arbitrarios que habían sido fijados en su camino. Y me preguntaba si los corredores alguna vez pensaban, tú sabes, esto sería más rápido si sólo nos deshiciéramos de los obstáculos.

— ¿Esto fue antes de tu diagnóstico? —pregunté.

—Bien, bien, estaba eso, también. —Sonrió con la mitad de su boca—. El día de los existencialmente tensos tiros libres fue casualmente también mi último día con ambas piernas. Tuve un fin de semana entre el momento en que se programó la amputación y cuando ocurrió. Mi pequeña visión propia de lo que Britt está pasando.

Asentí. Me gustaba Rachel Berry. Realmente, realmente, realmente me gustaba. Me gustó la forma en que su historia terminó con otra persona. Me gustaba su voz. Me gustó que tomara tiros libres existencialmente tensos. Me gustaba que era una profesora titular en el Departamento de Sonrisas Ligeramente Torcidas con una cita doble en el Departamento de tener una Voz que Hacia que Mi Piel Se Sintiera Más Como Piel.

Y me gustaba que tuviera dos nombres. Siempre me ha gustado la gente con dos nombres, porque tomas la decisión de cómo llamarles: ¿Rach o Rachel? Yo, era siempre Quinn, univalente Quinn.

— ¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunté.

— ¿Eh? —respondió, parecía un poco distraída.

—Dijiste eso de ver jugar a los niños.

—Oh, sí, no. Tengo sobrinos, de mis medias hermanas. Pero son mayores. Tienen como… PAPÁ ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENEN LEA Y MICHELE?

— ¡Veintiocho años!

—Tienen como veintiocho. Ellas viven en New York. Ambas están casadas con tipos abogados muy elegantes. O tipos banqueros. No puedo recordar. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado a una distancia segura.

—Ya te dije mi historia. Me diagnosticaron cuando…

—No, no tú historia de cáncer. Tú historia. Intereses, aficiones, pasiones, extraños fetiches, etcétera.

—Um —dije.

—No me digas que eres una de esas personas que se convierte en su enfermedad. Conozco a tanta gente así. Es desalentador. Como que, el cáncer es el negocio en crecimiento, ¿verdad? Lo que toman las personas sobre negocios. Pero seguro no has permitido que esto tenga éxito antes de tiempo.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez lo había hecho. Luché con la forma de lanzarme a Rachel Berry, que entusiasmos aceptar, y en el silencio que siguió, se me ocurrió que no era muy interesante.

—Soy poco extraordinaria.

—Rechazo eso totalmente. Piensa en algo que te gusta. La primera cosa que venga a tu mente.

—Um. ¿Leer?

— ¿Qué lees?

—Todo. Desde, como, romance repugnante a la ficción pretenciosa a la poesía. Lo que sea.

— ¿Escribes poesía, también?

—No. No escribo.

— ¡Ahí! —Rachel casi gritó—. Fabray, eres la única adolescente en Estados Unidos que prefiere leer poesía a escribirla. Esto me dice mucho. Lees una gran cantidad de libros con G mayúscula, ¿no?

— ¿Supongo?

— ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Um —dije.

Mi libro favorito, por un amplio margen, era Una Aflicción Imperial, pero no me gustaba decirle a la gente al respecto. A veces, lees un libro y te llena con este fervor evangélico raro, y te convences de que el mundo destrozado nunca se pondrá de nuevo junto a menos que y hasta que todos los seres humanos lean el libro. Y luego están los libros como Una Aflicción Imperial, de los que no puedes decirle a la gente, libros tan especiales y raros, y tuyos que la publicidad de tu afecto se siente como una traición.

Ni siquiera era que el libro fuera tan bueno ni nada; era sólo que el autor, Peter Van Houten, parecía entenderme de maneras extrañas e imposibles.

Una Aflicción Imperial era mi libro, en la forma en que mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos eran mis pensamientos. Aun así, le dije a Rachel:

—Mi libro favorito es probablemente, Una Aflicción Imperial —dije.

— ¿Tiene zombis? —pregunto.

—No —dije

. — ¿Tropas de asalto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es esa clase de libro.

Ella sonrió.

—Voy a leer este libro terrible con el título aburrido que no contiene tropas de asalto, —prometió, y de inmediato me sentí como que no debería haberle dicho al respecto.

Rachel se dio la vuelta a una pila de libros debajo de su mesa de noche. Tomó un libro de bolsillo y una pluma. A medida que escribía una inscripción en la página del título, dijo—. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que tú leas esta novela brillante y obsesiva de mi videojuego favorito.

Levantó el libro, que se llamaba El Precio del Amanecer. Me eché a reír y lo tomé. Nuestras manos quedaron liadas juntas en la transferencia de libro, y luego estaba tomando mi mano.

—Fría —dijo, presionando con un dedo mi muñeca pálida.

—No tan fría como bajo oxigenada —dije.

—Me encanta cuando me hablas de forma médica —dijo.

Se puso de pie, y me llevó con ella, no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a las escaleras.

Vimos la película con varias pulgadas de sofá entre nosotros. Hice la cosa totalmente de la escuela media donde puse mi mano en el sofá a mitad de camino entre nosotras para hacerle saber que estaba bien sostenerla, pero ella no lo intentó. Después de una hora en la película, los padres de Rachel entraron y nos sirvieron las enchiladas, que nos comimos en el sofá, y eran bastante deliciosas.

La película era sobre estos tipos heroicos de comic con una máscara que podrían morir heroicamente por salvar el mundo, Scarlett Johansson, aunque aquí no es rubia, es una de ellos, es bastante ruda y muy caliente y no tiene nada que se acerque a mi cara hinchada de esteroides.

En los créditos finales, dijo:

—Bastante genial, ¿eh?

—Bastante genial —estuve de acuerdo, aunque no lo fue, en realidad. Era una especie de película de chico. No sé por qué los chicos esperan que nos gusten las películas de chicos. No esperamos que les gusten las películas de chicas, pero Rachel era especial, a ella le gustaban—. Debo llegar a casa. Clase en la mañana —dije.

Me senté en el sofá por un momento mientras Rachel buscaba sus llaves. Su madre se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

—Me encanta esta, ¿a ti no?

Supongo que había estado mirando hacia el estímulo encima de la televisión, un dibujo de un ángel con el título Sin Dolor, ¿cómo podríamos conocer la alegría?

Esta es una vieja discusión en el campo del pensamiento sobre el sufrimiento, y su estupidez y falta de sofisticación pueden ser sondeados por siglos, pero basta decir que la existencia del brócoli no afectará en modo alguno el sabor del chocolate.

—Sí —dije—. Una idea maravillosa.

Conduje el automóvil de Rachel a casa con ella controlando las estaciones. Me hizo escuchar un par de canciones que le gustaban de una señora llamada Barbra Streisand, que supongo de ahí su segundo nombre, y fueron buenas canciones, pero como no las conocía aún, no eran tan buenas para mí como lo eran para ella.

Seguí mirando a su pierna, o el lugar donde su pierna había estado, tratando de imaginar cómo lucia la pierna falsa. No quería darle importancia, pero lo hice un poco. Ella probablemente se preocupaba por mi oxígeno. Rechazos de enfermedad. Me enteré hace mucho tiempo, y sospechaba que Rachel lo había hecho, también.

A medida que me detuve delante de mi casa, Rachel apagó la radio. El aire se espesaba. Probablemente estaba pensando en darme un beso, y yo estaba sin duda pensando en besarla. Preguntándome si también lo quería. Besé algunas chicas y un chico, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Pre-milagro.

Puse el automóvil en neutral y la miré. Ella era realmente hermosa. Sé que las chicas que me parecen hermosas no abundan, pues ella lo era.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo, mi nombre de nuevo y mejor en su voz—. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo, Señorita Berry —dije. Sentí vergüenza mirándola. No podía igualar la intensidad de sus ojos café profundo.

— ¿Puedo verte de nuevo? —preguntó. Había un entrañable nerviosismo en su voz.

Sonreí.

—Claro.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó.

—Paciencia, pequeña saltamontes —aconsejé—. No quieres parecer demasiado ansiosa.

—Correcto, por eso dije mañana —dijo—. Quiero volver a verte esta noche. Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar toda la noche y gran parte de mañana.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —dije. Tomé el libro de la consola central—. ¿Qué tal si te llamo cuando termine esto?

—Pero ni siquiera tienes mi número de teléfono —dijo.

—Tengo la firme sospecha de que lo escribiste en el libro.

Ella estalló en esa sonrisa tonta.

—Y estás diciendo que no nos conocemos la una a la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa de nuevo, gracias a Dulce y a la otra persona por su comentario :') me hacen muy feliz, en serio. Más que sigo en la cima de la montaña Achelística lol ainsss...tengo una pregunta rara para ustedes ¿Qué hacen cuando se sienten tristes?

Bueno, pues sin más, disfruten :)

Capítulo 3

Me quedé levantada hasta tarde leyendo El Precio del Amanecer. Alerta de spoiler: El precio del amanecer es sangre.

No era una Aflicción Imperial, sino que el protagonista, el sargento Max Mayhem, era vagamente simpático a pesar de matar, con mi cuenta a 118 individuos en 284 páginas.

Así que me levanté tarde la mañana siguiente, el miércoles. La política de mi madre es de nunca levantarme, porque uno de los requerimientos de personas enfermas profesionales es de dormir mucho, así que estaba confundida al principio cuando me desperté con un sobresalto con sus manos en mis hombros.

—Son casi las diez, dijo ella.

—Durmiendo peleo contra el cáncer —le dije—. Estuve hasta tarde leyendo.

—Debió haber sido un buen libro —dijo mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y me desenroscaba de mi largo concentrador de oxígeno, al cual llamaba Phillip, porque como que se parecía a un Phillip.

Mi madre me conectó a un tanque portátil y me recordó que tenía clase.

— ¿Esa chica te lo dio?

Preguntó de la nada.

— ¿Por eso, te refieres al herpes?

—Eres demasiado —dijo mi madre—. El libro, Quinn. Me refiero al libro.

—Sí, ella me dio el libro.

—Puedo decir que le gustas —dijo con las cejas levantadas, como si esta observación requiriera de algún instinto maternal único.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te dije que el grupo de apoyo iba a valer la pena.

— ¿Te quedaste esperando afuera todo el tiempo?

—Sí. Traje un poco de papeles de la oficina. De todas maneras, es momento de enfrentar el día, jovencita.

—Mamá. Dormir. Pelea. Contra. El. Cáncer.

—Lo sé, amor, pero hay una clase que atender. Además hoy es… —El júbilo en la voz de mi mamá era evidente.

—¿Miércoles?

—¿De verdad lo olvidaste?

—¿Tal vez?

—Es miércoles, ¡Marzo veintinueve! —Ella básicamente gritó, con una sonrisa demente en su cara.

—¡Estas muy entusiasmada por conocer la fecha! —grité en respuesta.

—¡QUINN! ¡ES TU TRIGESIMO TERCER MEDIO CUMPLEAÑOS!

—Ohhhhhh —dije.

Mi madre estaba súper metida en la maximización de las celebraciones. ¡ES EL DÍA DEL ÁRBOL! ¡VAMOS A ABRAZARLO Y COMER TARTA! COLON LE TRAJÓ VIRUELA A LOS NATIVOS; ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS RECORDAR LA OCASIÓN CON UN PICNIC!, etc.

—Bueno, feliz trigésimo tercer medio cumpleaños para mí —dije.

—¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día muy especial?

—¿Venir a casa desde clase y establecer el record mundial de número de episodios vistos consecutivamente de Top Chef?

Mamá se estiró hacia esta plataforma por encima de mi cama y agarró a Bluie, el oso de peluche azul que había tenido desde que era, como, de una época en que era socialmente aceptable el nombrar a los amigos por su color.

— ¿No quieres ir a ver una película con Kitty o Kurt o alguien? —Quienes eran mis amigos. Esa era una idea.

—Claro —dije—. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Kitty y veré si quiere ir al centro comercial o algo luego de la escuela.

Mi madre sonrió, abrazando el oso contra su estómago.

—¿Sigue siendo genial ir al centro comercial? —preguntó.

—Tomo mucho de orgullo al no saber que es genial —respondí.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Kitty, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y luego mi madre me llevó hasta la Universidad. Mi clase era literatura americana, una lectura sobre Frederick Douglass en un auditorio casi vacío, y era increíblemente difícil el quedarse despierto. A los cuarenta minutos de los noventa que son la clase, Kitty me respondió.

"Increíble. Feliz medio cumpleaños. ¿Castleton a las 3:32?"

Kitty tenía el tipo de vida social llena de gente así que necesitaba ser programada hasta el último minuto. Le respondí: Suena bien. Estaré en el patio de comidas.

Mi madre me llevó directamente de la escuela a la librería al lado del centro comercial, donde compre ambos Midnigt Dawn y Requiem de Mayhem, las dos primeras secuelas del Precio del Amanecer, y luego caminé hacia el gran patio de comidas y compre Coca cola dietética. Eran las 3:21. Observé a esos chicos jugando en el barco del pirata dentro del patio del recreo mientras leía. Había este túnel por el que estos dos chicos seguían arrastrándose a través una y otra vez y parecía que nunca se iban a cansar, lo que me hizo pensar en Rachel Berry y el cargarse existencialmente con tiros libres.

Mi madre también estaba en la plaza de comidas, sola, sentada en una esquina donde pensó que no la iba a ver, con un sándwich de solomillo y queso y leyendo algunos papeles. Probablemente, cosas médicas. El papeleo del trabajo había terminado.

A las 3:32 precisamente, noté a Kitty caminando con confianza pasando el Wok house. Me vio en el momento en que levanté mi mano, mostrando sus blancos y recién enderezados dientes, y se dirigió hacia mí. Llevaba un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla de color carbón que se ajustaba perfectamente y gafas de sol que dominaban su rostro. Las levantó hacia la parte de arriba de su cabeza y se agachó para abrazarme.

—Querida —dijo, vagamente con acento inglés—. ¿Cómo estás?

La gente no encontraba el acento extraño o poco atractivo. Kitty solo resultaba ser una extremadamente sofisticada inglesa de sociedad de veinticinco años atrapada dentro del cuerpo de una de dieciséis años en Indianápolis. Todos lo aceptaban.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Ya ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Eso es de dieta? —Asentí y se la di. Ella tomó un sorbo a través de la pajita.

—Desearía que estuvieras en la escuela estos días. Muchos de los chicos se han convertido en absolutamente comestibles, incluso algunas chicas.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo quiénes? —pregunté. Ella procedió a nombrar cinco chicos y dos chicas con los que estuvimos en la elemental y escuela media, pero no podía acordarme de ellos.

—He estado saliendo con Arthur Abrams por un tiempo —dijo—, pero no creo que dure. Es todo un chico. Pero no lo suficiente para mí. ¿Qué hay de Nuevo en el Quinniverso?

—Nada, realmente —dije.

—¿La salud está bien?

—Lo mismo, ¿creo?

—¡Phalanxifor! —dijo ella entusiasta, sonriendo—. Así que vivirás por siempre, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente no para siempre —dije.

—Pero básicamente —dijo—. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

Pensé en decirle que estaba viendo a una chica, o al menos que había visto una película con ella, sólo porque sabía que la iba a sorprender y maravillar que alguien tan desaliñada, torpe y raquítica como yo podría brevemente ganarse el afecto de una chica. Pero no tenía mucho que decir, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Que en el cielo es eso? —preguntó Kitty, gesticulando hacia el libro.

—Oh, es ciencia ficción. Me he metido en eso. Es una saga.

—Estoy alarmada. ¿Deberíamos ir de compras?

Fuimos a esta tienda de zapatos. Como si estuviéramos comprando, Kitty siguió escogiendo todos esos tacones de dedos abiertos para mí y diciendo.

—Estos podrían lucir lindos en ti —Lo que me recordó que Kitty nunca usó tacones de dedos abiertos ya que odiaba sus pies porque sentía que su segundo dedo era muy largo, como si el segundo dedo fuera la ventana al alma o algo así.

Por eso cuando apunté a un par de sandalias que quedarían bien con su tono de piel, ella estaba como—, sí, pero… —Ese pero era un, pero van a exponer mis horribles segundos dedos en público, y le dije:

—Kitty, eres la única persona que he conocido que tiene dismorfia dedo específica —y ella dijo—: ¿Qué es eso? —Ya sabes, como cuando te miras en el espejo y lo que ves no es lo que realmente hay.

—Oh. Oh —dijo—. ¿Te gustan estos? —Levantó un par de unos lindos pero no espectaculares Mary Janes, y asentí, encontró su talla y se los probó, paseándose de arriba abajo por el pasillo, observando sus pies en los espejos de ángulo hasta la rodilla. Luego ella agarró un par de zapatos con tiras, de prostituta y dijo:

—¿Acaso es posible caminar en estos? Quiero decir, solo moriría… —y luego paró en seco, mirándome como diciendo lo siento, como si fuera un crimen la mención de la muerte a los moribundos —. Deberías probártelos —continuó Kitty, tratando de tapar la incomodidad.

—Preferiría morir —le aseguré.

Terminé sólo escogiendo unas sandalias para así tener algo que comprar, luego me senté en una de las banquetas opuestas a una banca de zapatos y observé a Kitty serpentear su camino por los pasillos, comprando con el tipo de interés y concentración que uno usualmente asociaría con ajedrez profesional. Tenía como ganas de sacar Midnight Dawns y leer por un rato, pero sabía que eso sería grosero, así que solo observé a Kitty. Ocasionalmente ella regresaba agarrando una víctima de tacón cerrado y decía: —¿Este? —y yo intentaba hacer un comentario inteligente sobre el zapato, y luego finalmente trajo estos tres pares de zapatos, me compró mis sandalias y luego mientras salíamos dijo—: ¿Anthropologie?

—De hecho, tengo que volver a casa —dije—, estoy cansada.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo—. Tengo que verte más seguido, querida.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros, me besó en ambas mejillas, y se alejó, sus estrechas caderas agitándose. Sin embargo, no fui a casa. Le había dicho a mi madre que me recogiera a las seis, y aunque sabía que ella estaba en el centro comercial o en el parqueadero, igual quería las próximas dos horas para mí. Me gustaba mi madre, pero su cercanía perpetua a veces me hacía sentir nerviosamente rara. Y también me gustaba Kitty. De verdad lo hacía. Pero con tres años retirada de una exposición escolar de tiempo completo de mis compañeros, sentía una cierta distancia insalvable entre nosotras.

Creo que mis amigos de escuela querían ayudarme a través de mi cáncer, pero eventualmente se dieron cuenta que no podían. Por una razón, no hay un a través. Así que me excusaba por motivos de dolor y fatiga, cuando a través de los años tenía seguido que ver a Kitty o el resto de mis amigos.

De verdad, siempre dolía. Siempre dolía no respirar como una persona normal, innecesariamente recordándole a tus pulmones el ser pulmones, forzándote a aceptar como algo sin solución el arrastrante dolor raspante de dentro a afuera de la oxigenación. Así que no estaba mintiendo, exactamente. Solo estaba escogiendo ente las verdades. Encontré una banca rodeada por una tienda de regalos irlandesa, la Fountain Pen Emporium, un outlet de gorras de basquetbol, una esquina del centro comercial en la que incluso Kitty nunca compraría, y empecé a leer Midnight Dawns. Me gustaba el Sargento Max Mayhem, aunque él no tenía mucho de una personalidad técnica, pero más que todo me gustaban que sus aventuras siguieran pasando. Siempre había más chicos malos para matar y más chicos buenos para salvar. Nuevas guerra empezaron incluso antes de que las viejas las hubiera ganado.

No había leído una serie real como esa desde que era una niña, y era excitante vivir de nuevo en una infinita acción.

A veinte hojas del final de Midnight Dawns, las cosas parecieron ponerse poco prometedoras para Mayhem cuando fue disparado diecisiete veces mientras intentaba rescatar una, rubia americana, rehén de los enemigos. Pero como lectora, no me desesperé. El esfuerzo de guerra podría seguir sin él. Podría y va a haber secuelas protagonizadas por sus compañeros: El especialista Manny Loco, el Soldado raso Jasper Jacks y el resto.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando una pequeña niña con unas trenzas abrochadas apareció enfrente de mí y dijo—: ¿Que hay en tu nariz?

Y yo dije: —Um, se llama cánula. Estos tubos me dan oxígeno y me ayudan a respirar —Su madre se abalanzó hacia ella y dijo—: Jackie desaprobadoramente, pero yo dije:

—No, no, está bien —Porque lo estaba totalmente, y luego Jackie preguntó—: ¿Me ayudarían a respirar también?

—No sé. Probemos. Me lo saqué y dejé que Jackie se pusiera la cánula en la nariz y respirara.

—Hace cosquillas —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

—Creo que estoy respirando mejor.

—¿Si?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dije—, desearía poder darte mi cánula pero como que de verdad necesito la ayuda. —Ya sentía la pérdida. Me concentré en mi respiración mientras Jackie me devolvía los tubos. Les di una rápida limpiada con mi camiseta, até los tubos detrás de mis orejas, y la puse en su lugar.

—Gracias por dejarme probarlo —dijo.

—No hay problema.

—Jackie —su madre dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la dejé irse. Regresé al libro, donde el Sargento Max Mayhem estaba lamentando que sólo tuviera una vida para dar por su país, pero seguí pensando en esa pequeña niña, y en lo mucho que me gustaba. La otra cosa sobre Kitty, creo, que era que nunca me podría volver a sentir natural hablando con ella. Cualquier intento de simular una interacción normal era depresiva porque era tan notoriamente obvio que cualquiera con el que hablara el resto de mi vida se sentiría incómodo y consiente de sí mismo mientras me rodeara, excepto tal vez niños como Jackie quienes no conocieron nada mejor.

De todas maneras, de verdad me gustaba estar sola. Me gustaba estar sola con el pobre Sargento Max Mayhem, quien oh, vamos, no va a sobrevivir a esos diecisiete balazos, ¿lo hará? Alerta de spoiler: vive.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Dulce por responder a mi pregunta :3

Actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, en serio, las entiendo, yo también leo fics y luego me despespero, como en "_Chimère" _:c

Bueno, sin más, aquí otro capítulo...

Capítulo 4

Me fui a la cama algo temprano esa noche, cambiándome a bóxers de hombre y una camiseta antes de trepar bajo las frazadas de mi cama, la cual era tamaño queen y estaba coronada con almohadas y era uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Y luego comencé a leer Una Aflicción Imperial por millonésima vez.

Una Aflicción Imperial es sobre una chica llamada Anna, quien narra la historia, y su madre de un ojo, que es una jardinera profesional obsesionada con los tulipanes, y tienen una vida normal de clase media baja en una pequeña ciudad al centro de California hasta que Anna contrae este raro cáncer de sangre. Pero no es un libro de cáncer, porque los libros de cáncer apestan. Como, en libros de cáncer, la persona con cáncer comienza una beneficencia que reúne dinero para luchar contra el cáncer, ¿no? Y este compromiso con la caridad le recuerda a la persona con cáncer la bondad esencial de la humanidad y le hace sentir amado/a y apoyado/a porque dejará un legado de curación de cáncer.

Pero en UAI, Anna decide que ser una persona con cáncer que comienza una beneficencia de cáncer es un poco narcisista, así que comienza una beneficencia llamada La Fundación de Anna para gente con cáncer que quiere sanar la cólera.

Además, Anna es honesta sobre todo aquello en una manera que nadie lo es realmente: A través del libro, se refiere a sí misma como el efecto secundario, lo que es completamente correcto. Los niños con cáncer esencialmente son efectos secundarios de la inexorable mutación que hace la diversidad de la vida en la tierra posible.

Así que a medida que avanza la historia, se pone más enferma, los tratamientos y la enfermedad compiten para matarla, y su mamá se enamora de este comerciante de tulipanes holandés que Anna llama el Hombre Tulipán Holandés. El Hombre Tulipán Holandés tiene mucho dinero e ideas muy excéntricas sobre cómo tratar el cáncer, pero Anna cree que este hombre puede ser un estafador y posiblemente ni siquiera holandés, y luego justo cuando el posible holandés y su madre están a punto de casarse y Anna va a comenzar con este loco nuevo régimen de tratamiento que involucra hierba de trigo y bajas dosis de arsénico, el libro termina justo en el medio de eso.

Lo sé es una decisión muy literaria y todo y probablemente parte de la razón por la que amo tanto este libro, pero hay algo recomendable en una historia que termina. Y si no puede terminar, entonces al menos debería continuar en la perpetuidad como las aventuras del Pelotón del Sargento Max Mayhem.

Entiendo que la historia termina porque Anna murió o se enfermó demasiado para escribir y esta cosa de la frase a medias era para reflejar como la vida realmente termina y lo que sea, pero había otros personajes además de Anna en la historia, y parecía injusto que nunca supiera qué pasaría con ellos.

He escrito, encargándoselo a su editorial, una docena de cartas a Peter Van Houten, cada una pidiendo respuestas a algunas preguntas sobre que pasa después del final de la historia: si el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador, si la madre de Anna termina casada con él, qué ocurre con el estúpido hámster de Anna, el cual su mamá odia, si los amigos de Anna se gradúan de secundaria, todas esas cosas. Pero él nunca respondió ninguna de mis cartas.

UAI era el único libro que Peter Van Houten había escrito, y todo lo que se suponía que se sabía era que se había mudado de los Estados Unidos a los Países Bajos y se había vuelto algo solitario. Imaginaba que estaba trabajando en una secuela ambientada en los Países Bajos, tal vez la mamá de Anna y el Hombre Tulipán Holandés se habían terminado mudando allá e intentaban comenzar una nueva vida. Pero han pasado años desde que Una Aflicción Imperial salió, y Van Houten no había publicado mucho más que una entrada de blog.

No podía esperar para siempre.

Mientras releía esa noche, continuaba distrayéndome al imaginar a Rachel Berry leyendo las mismas palabras. Me preguntaba si le gustaría, o lo descartaría por pretencioso. Luego recordé mi promesa de llamarla luego de leer El Precio del Amanecer, así que encontré su número en su portada y le mandé un mensaje.

"Reseña del Precio del Amanecer: Demasiados cadáveres. Insuficientes adjetivos. ¿Qué tal UAI?"

Respondió un minuto después:

"Si bien recuerdo, prometiste LLAMAR cuando terminaras el libro, no enviar un mensaje de texto."

Así que llamé.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo al contestar.

—¿Así que lo leíste?

—Bueno, no lo he terminado. Es de seiscientas cincuenta y una páginas y he tenido veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cuánto llevas?

—Cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres.

—¿Y?

—Voy a suspender el juicio hasta que termine. Sin embargo, diré que me siento algo avergonzada de haberte dado El Precio del Amanecer.

—No lo estés. Ya estoy en Réquiem para Mayhem.

—Una brillante adición para la serie. Así que, bien, ¿el Hombre Tulipán Holandés es un estafador? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

—Sin adelantos —dije.

—Si es algo menos que un completo caballero, voy a arrancarle los ojos.

—Así que estás metida en ello.

—¡Suspendiendo juicio! ¿Cuándo puedo verte?

—Definitivamente no hasta que termines Una Aflicción Imperial — Disfrutaba ser coqueta.

—Entonces mejor cuelgo y comienzo a leer.

—Más te vale —dije, y la línea se cortó sin otra palabra. Coquetear era nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente tenía Poesía Americana del Siglo Veinte en el MCC. Esta mujer mayor nos dio un discurso en el que se las arregló para hablar por noventa minutos sobre Sylvia Plath sin citar ninguna de las palabras de Sylvia Plath. Cuando salí de clases, mamá estaba parada en la curva al frente del edificio.

—¿Esperaste aquí todo el tiempo? —le pregunté mientras ella se apresuraba para ayudarme a arrastrar mi carro y tanque dentro del auto.

—No, recogí la ropa de la tintorería y fui a la oficina de correos.

—¿Y luego?

—Tenía un libro para leer —dijo.

—Y yo soy la que necesita una vida —sonreí, y ella intentó sonreírme de vuelta, pero había algo endeble en ella. Después de un segundo, dije—: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

—Claro. ¿Algo que quieras ver?

—Sólo hagamos la cosa en que uno va y ve lo que sea que esté por comenzar —cerró la puerta por mí y caminó hacia el lado del conductor. Nos dirigimos hacia el teatro Castleton y vimos una película en 3D sobre jerbos que hablan. Era algo graciosa, de hecho.

Cuando salí de la película, tenía cuatro mensajes de texto de Rachel.

"Dime que a mi copia le faltan las últimas veinte páginas o algo."

"Quinn Fabray, dime que no he llegado al final de este libro."

"OH DIOS MÍO SE CASAN O NO OH DIOS MÍO QUÉ ES ESTO."

"¿Supongo que Anna muere así que sólo termina? CRUEL. Llámame cuando puedas. Espero que todo esté bien."

Así que cuando llegué a casa salí al jardín y me senté en esta silla de patio oxidada y la llamé. Era un día nublado, típico en Indiana: el tipo de clima que te encierra. En nuestro jardín de atrás predominaba mi columpio de la infancia, que lucía algo anegado y patético.

Rachel respondió en el tercer tono.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo.

—Así que bienvenida a la dulce tortura de leer Una Aflicción… —Me detuve cuando escuché un fuerte sollozo del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Estoy magnífica —respondió Rachel—. Sin embargo, estoy con Britt, que parece que está descompensándose. —Más gemidos. Como el lloriqueo de un animal herido. Rach dirigió su atención a Brittany—. Amiga. Amiga. ¿Quinn del grupo de apoyo hace esto mejor o peor? Brittany. Concéntrate. En. Mí —Después de un minuto, Rach me dice—. ¿Puedes encontrarnos en mi casa en, digamos, veinte minutos?

—Claro —digo, y cuelgo.

Si pudieras manejar en línea recta, solo tomaría como cinco minutos llegar de mi casa a la de Rachel, pero no puedes manejar en línea recta porque el Parque Holliday está al medio. A pesar de que era una inconveniencia geográfica, realmente me gustaba el Parque Holliday. Cuando era una niña, caminaba por el Río Blanco con mi papá y siempre estaba ese increíble momento cuando me tiraría hacia arriba en el aire, solo lanzarme lejos de él y yo estiraría mis brazos mientras volaba y él estiraría los suyos, y luego ambos veríamos que nuestros brazos no se iban a tocar y que nadie iba a atraparme, y nos asustaría un poco de la mejor forma posible, y luego caería con las piernas en el agua y después saldría por aire completamente sana y la corriente me traería de vuelta a él mientras decía "de nuevo, papi, de nuevo."

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada justo al lado de un viejo Toyota sedan negro y pensé que era el auto de Britt.

Cargando el tanque detrás de mí, caminé hacia la puerta. Golpeé. El papá de Rach contestó.

—Solo Quinn—dijo—. Qué bueno verte.

—¿Rachel dijo que podía venir?

—Sí, ella y Brittany están en el sótano —En ese momento hubo un grito desde abajo—. Esa sería Brittany —dijo el papá de Rach, y sacudió suavemente su cabeza—. Shelby tuvo que salir. El sonido… —dijo, descarriándose—. De todas formas, supongo que te necesitan abajo. ¿Puedo cargar tú, uh, tanque? —preguntó.

—Nah, estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas, Señor Berry.

—Leroy —dijo.

Estaba algo asustada de ir abajo. Escuchar a la gente aullar en miseria no está entre mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero bajé.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo Rachel al escuchar mis pasos—. Britt, Quinn del grupo de apoyo está bajando. Quinn, un recordatorio delicado: Britt está en el medio de un episodio sicótico.

Rachel y Brittany estaban sentadas en el suelo en sillas de juego con forma de una perezosa L, mirando fijamente la enorme televisión.

La pantalla estaba dividida entre el punto de vista de Britt en la izquierda, y el de Rachel en la derecha. Eran soldados luchando en una ciudad moderna seriamente dañada. Reconocí el lugar de El Precio del Amanecer.

Mientras me acercaba, no vi nada inusual: sólo dos chicas sentadas bajo el resplandor de una enorme televisión fingiendo matar gente. Sólo cuando me puse en paralelo a ellas vi el rostro de Brittany. Lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas en un flujo continuo, su rostro una tensa máscara de dolor. Ella miro a la pantalla, sin siquiera mirarme, y aulló, todo el momento machacando su control.

—¿Cómo estas, Quinn? —preguntó Rachel.

—Estoy bien —dije—. ¿Britt? —No respondió. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que fuera consciente de mi existencia. Sólo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia su remera negra.

Rachel apartó la vista de la pantalla muy brevemente.

—Te ves bien — dijo. Estaba vistiendo este vestido que justo pasaba las rodillas que había tenido siempre.

—Las chicas piensan que sólo tienen permitido usar vestidos en ocasiones formales, pero me gusta una mujer que dice, tu sabes, voy a ver a una chica que está teniendo una crisis nerviosa, una chica cuya conexión con el sentido de la vista es débil, y cielos maldita sea, voy a usar un vestido para ella. Y aun así —dije—. Brittany ni siquiera me va a echar un vistazo. Muy enamorada de Santana, supongo —Lo que resultó en un catastrófico sollozo.

—Es un tema un poco delicado —explicó Rachel—. Britt, no sabe sobre ti, pero tengo la vaga sensación de que estamos siendo desbordadas. —Y luego de vuelta a mí—. Britt y Santana ya no son una empresa en marcha, pero ella no quiere hablar al respecto. Sólo quiere llorar y jugar Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Alba.

—Bastante justo —dije.

—Britt, siento una creciente preocupación sobre nuestra posición. Si estás de acuerdo, dirígete a esa estación de energía, y te cubriré. —Britt corrió hacia un indescriptible edificio mientras Rachel disparo con una ametralladora salvajemente en una serie de rápidas explosiones, corriendo detrás de ella.

—De cualquier forma —me dijo Rachel—, no hace daño hablar con ella. Si tienes algunas sabias palabras de advertencia femenina.

—Últimamente pienso que su respuesta es probablemente apropiada — dije mientras una explosión de disparos de Brittany mató a un enemigo que asomó su cabeza fuera de detrás de la corteza quemada de una camioneta. Rachel asintió a la pantalla.

—El dolor demanda ser sentido —dijo, que era una línea de Una Aflicción Imperial. —¿Estás segura de que no hay nadie detrás de nosotros? —preguntó a Britt.

Momentos después, balas trazadoras empezaron a zumbar sobre sus cabezas—. Oh, maldita sea, Brittany —dijo Rachel—. No pretendo criticarte en tu momento de mayor debilidad, pero nos permitiste ser flanqueadas, y ahora no hay nada entre los terroristas y la escuela.

El personaje de Brittany se echó a correr hacia el fuego, zigzagueando en un callejón estrecho.

—Puedes ir sobre el puente y haz un círculo de regreso —dije, una táctica que conocía gracias a El Precio del Alba.

Rachel suspiró.

—Tristemente, el puente ya está bajo control insurgente debido a la formulación de cuestionables estrategias de mi cohorte privado.

—¿Yo? —dijo Brittany, su voz velada—. ¡¿Yo?! Eres tú quien sugirió que nos refugiáramos en la maldita estación de energía.

Rach se alejó de la pantalla por un segundo y le mostró su sonrisa torcida a Britt.

—Sabía que podías hablar, amiga —dijo—. Ahora vamos a salvar algunos niños de escuela de ficción.

Juntas, corrieron hacia abajo por el callejón, disparando y escondiéndose en los momentos adecuados, hasta que llegaron a esta escuela de un piso y de una habitación. Se agacharon debajo de un muro a través de la calle e interceptaron al enemigo uno a uno.

—¿Por qué quieren meterse en la escuela? —pregunté.

—Quieren a los niños como rehenes —respondió Rachel.

Sus hombros redondeados por encima de su control, golpeando botones, sus antebrazos tensos. Britt se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el control bailando en sus manos de dedos delgados—. Consíguelo, consíguelo, consíguelo —dijo Rachel.

Las ondas de terroristas continuaron, y acribillaron a cada uno, sus tiros asombrosamente precisos, como debían ser, con el fin de disparar a la escuela.

—¡Granada! ¡Granada! —gritó Rachel mientras algo se arqueó a través de la pantalla, rebotando en la entrada de la escuela, y luego rodó contra la puerta. Britt dejo caer su control con decepción.

—Si los bastardos no pueden tomar rehenes, sólo los mataran y van a reclamar que lo hicimos nosotras.

—¡Cúbreme! —dijo Rachel mientras saltaba debajo del muro y corrió hacia la escuela. Britt buscó a tientas su control y luego empezó a disparar mientras las balas llovían en Rachel, que estaba disparando una vez y luego dos pero aún corría, Rachel gritando—: ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MAX MAYHEM!—, y con una agitación final de combinaciones de botones, se giró hacia la granada, que detonó debajo de él.

Su desmembrado cuerpo explotó como un geiser y la pantalla se puso roja. Una gutural voz dijo: —MISION FRACASADA —pero Rachel pareció pensar de otra manera mientras sonrió a sus vestigios en la pantalla. Ella alcanzó su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo metió entre sus dientes.

—Salvé a los niños —dijo.

—Temporalmente —apunté.

—Toda salvación es temporal —Rachel disparó de nuevo—. Les compré un minuto. Tal vez ese sea el minuto que compre una hora, que es la hora que compre un año. Nadie va a comprárselos por siempre, Quinn Fabray, pero mi vida les compró un minuto. Y eso es algo.

—Vaya, bien —dije—. Estamos hablando sólo de píxeles.

Se encogió de hombros, como si creyera que el juego tal vez fuera real. Britt estaba lamentándose una vez más. Rachel volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Alguien más va a la misión, soldado?

Brittany sacudió la cabeza diciendo no. Se inclinó sobre Rachel para mirarme y a través de las cuerdas vocales fuertemente engarzadas dijo—: Ella no querrá hacerlo después.

—Ella no querrá abandonar a una chica ciega —le dije. Ella asintió, a las lágrimas no les gustan las lágrimas tanto como un tranquilo metrónomo, seguro, infinito.

—Dijo que no podía manejarlo —me dijo—, estoy por perder mi visión y ella no podrá manejarlo. Yo estaba pensando sobre la palabra manejar, y todas las cosas incontenibles que se manejan.

—Lo siento —dije.

Ella se limpió su empapado rostro con una manga. Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Britt parecían tan grandes que todo lo demás en su rostro de algún modo desapareció y sólo había esos desencarnados ojos flotantes puestos en mí, uno real, uno de vidrio.

—Es inaceptable —me dijo—. Es totalmente inaceptable.

—Bien, para ser justas —dije—, quiero decir, probablemente ella no pueda manejarlo. Ni tú puedes, pero ella no tiene que manejarlo. Y tú sí.

—Me mantuve diciéndole a ella "siempre" hoy, "siempre, siempre, siempre", y ella sólo seguía discutiendo conmigo y no diciéndolo en respuesta. Era como si ya me hubiese ido, ¿sabes? ¡"Siempre" era una promesa! ¿Cómo puedes sólo romper una promesa?

—A veces la gente no entiende las promesas que están haciendo cuando las están haciendo —dije.

Britt me lanzó una mirada.

—Bien, por supuesto. Pero mantienes la promesa de todas formas. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener una promesa de todos modos. ¿No crees en el amor verdadero?

No respondí. No tenía una respuesta. Pero pensé que si el amor verdadero existía, esta era una buena definición de este.

—Bien, yo creo en el amor verdadero —dijo Brittany—. Y la amo. Y ella hizo una promesa. Me prometió que un siempre. —Se paró y dio un paso hacia mí. Me levanté, pensando que ella quería un abrazo o algo, pero luego sólo giró alrededor, como si no pudiera recordar por que se paró en primer lugar, y luego Rachel y yo vimos rabia instalada en su rostro.

—Britt—dijo Rach.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves un poco… perdón por el doble sentido, mi amiga, pero hay algo un poco inquietante en tus ojos.

De repente Brittany empezó a patear fuertemente su silla de juegos, la cual hace un salto mortal para atrás hacia la cama de Rach.

—Aquí vamos — dijo Rachel.

Brittany persiguió la silla y la pateó nuevamente.

—Sí —dijo Rachel—. Consíguelo. ¡Patea hasta el cansancio esa silla! —Britt pateó la silla de nuevo, hasta que esta rebotó contra la cama de Rach, y luego agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a golpearla contra la pared entre la cama y la estantería de trofeos que estaba por encima.

Rachel me miró, con el cigarrillo aún en su boca y una media sonrisa.

— No puedo parar de pensar en ese libro.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

—¿Nunca dijo que pasó a los otros personajes?

—No —le dije. Britt estaba todavía estrangulando a la pared con la almohada—. Se mudó a Ámsterdam, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez está escribiendo una secuela de El Hombre del Tulipán Holandés, pero no ha publicado nada. Nunca fue entrevistado. No parece estar online. Le he escrito un puñado de cartas preguntado qué pasa con todos, pero nunca respondió. Así que… sí. —Paré de hablar porque Rachel no parecía estar escuchando. En cambio, estaba entornando los ojos hacia Britt.

—Aguanta —musitó hacia mí.

Caminó hacia Britt y la agarró por los hombros—. Amiga, hey, las almohadas no se rompen. Trata con algo que se rompa.

Brittany alcanzó un trofeo de baloncesto de un estante encima de la cama y luego lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza como si estuviera esperando por un permiso.

—Si —dijo Rachel—. ¡Sí! —El trofeo se estrelló contra el piso, el brazo de plástico del jugador de baloncesto se separaba, aun sujetando su balón. Britt pisó fuerte el trofeo.

—¡Sí! — dijo Rachel—. ¡Tómalo!

Y luego de vuelta a mí.

—Estuve buscando un modo de decirle a mi padre que últimamente estoy teniendo una especie de odio por el baloncesto, y pienso que lo encontré. —Los trofeos cayeron uno después del otro, y Brittany los pisó y gritó mientras Rachel y yo estábamos paradas a unos pies de distancia, dando testimonio de la locura.

Los pobres, destrozados cuerpos de plástico de los jugadores de baloncesto cubrían el suelo alfombrado: aquí, una pelota en la palma de una mano sin cuerpo; aquí, dos piernas sin torso atrapadas a medio salto.

Britt se mantuvo atacando los trofeos, pisoteándolos con los pies, gritando, sin aliento, sudorosa, hasta que finalmente colapsó encima de los irregulares desechos de trofeos.

Rachel caminó hacia ella y la miró.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—No —masculló Britt, su pecho agitado.

—Esa es la cosa sobre el dolor —dijo Rachel, y luego me miró—. Demanda ser sentido.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por tus comentarios Dulce :') y gracias a las/los demás por leer, disfruten :3

Capítulo 5

No volví a hablar con Rachel de nuevo por una semana. La había llamado en la Noche de los Trofeos Rotos, así que por tradición era su turno de llamar. Pero no lo hizo.

Ahora, no es como si hubiera sostenido el celular en mi sudorosa mano todo el día, mirándolo mientras usaba mí vestido especial amarillo, pacientemente esperando porque mi dama cumpliera con su sobrenombre. Seguí con mi vida: me vi con Kitty y su, lindo pero no Racheliano, novio para tomar café en la tarde; ingerí mi dosis diaria recomendada de Phalanxifor; atendí a clases tres mañanas esa semana en el MCC; y cada noche, me senté a cenar con mi mamá y mi papá.

El domingo en la noche, tuvimos pizza con pimientos verdes y brócoli. Estábamos sentados alrededor en nuestra pequeña mesa circular en la cocina cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no me era permitido revisar porque teníamos una estricta regla de no-celulares durante la cena. Así que comí un poco mientras mi mamá y mi papá hablaban sobre este terremoto que había pasado en Papua Nueva Guinea. Ellos se conocieron en un Cuerpo de Paz en Papua Nueva Guinea, así que cualquier cosa que pasara allí, aún algo terrible, era como si de repente no fueran grandes criaturas sedentarias, sino personas jóvenes; idealistas; autosuficientes y fuertes que una vez fueron, y su éxtasis era tal que ni siquiera me miraron mientras comía más rápido de lo hubiera hecho, transmitiendo ítems de mi plato a mi boca con una velocidad y ferocidad que me dejó sin aliento, lo que por supuesto me hizo preocuparme que mis pulmones estuvieran de nuevo en una creciente piscina de fluidos. Desaparecí el pensamiento lo mejor que pude.

Tenía un escaneo de PET puesto para un par de semanas. Si algo estaba mal, lo sabría lo suficientemente rápido. Es una tecnología sanitaria propia de una especialidad médica llamada medicina nuclear. La Tomografía por Emisión de Positrones es una técnica no invasiva de diagnóstico e investigación ¨in vivo¨ por imagen capaz de medir la actividad metabólica del cuerpo humano.

Nada se gana con preocuparse desde ahora hasta entonces. Y aun así me preocupaba. Me gustaba ser una persona. Quería seguir con eso. Preocuparse es otro efecto secundario de la muerte.

Finalmente terminé y dije: —¿Puedo levantarme? —Y apenas pararon su conversación sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de la infraestructura Guineana.

Agarré el teléfono de mi cartera en el mostrador de la cocina y comprobé las llamadas recientes.

Rachel Berry.

Salí hacia el crepúsculo. Podía ver el columpio, y pensé en caminar hacia allí y columpiarme un rato mientras hablaba con ella, pero parecía muy lejos teniendo en cuenta que comer me cansó.

En vez de eso, me recosté en la hierba de las afueras del patio, miré hacia arriba a Orion, la única constelación que reconocía, y la llamé.

—Quinn Fabray—dijo.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Esplendida —dijo—. He estado queriendo llamarte casi constantemente, pero he estado esperando hasta que pudiera formar una idea coherente en consideración a Una Aflicción Imperial.

Dijo "en consideración a". Realmente lo hizo. Esta chica.

—¿Y? —dije

—Creo que es, como… Leyéndolo, solo seguía sintiéndome como, como.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, burlándome de ella.

—¿Como si fuera un regalo? —dijo como pregunta—. Como si me hubieras dado algo importante.

—Oh—dije en voz baja.

—Eso es cursi —dijo—, lo siento.

—No —dije—. No. No te disculpes.

—Pero no termina.

—Si —dije.

—Tortura. Lo entiendo totalmente, como, entiendo que ella muere o algo así.

—Cierto, asumo lo mismo —dije.

—Y está bien, parece justo, pero hay un contrato no escrito entre el autor y el lector y creo que al no terminar como que violas el contacto.

—No lo sé —dije sintiéndome a la defensa de Peter Van Houten—. Eso es parte de lo que me gusta del libro en algunas maneras. Retrata la muerte de manera muy verdadera. Mueres en medio de tu vida, a la mitad de una frase. Pero de verdad, Dios, de verdad necesito saber qué pasa con el resto de las personas. Eso es lo que le pregunté en mis cartas. Pero él, sí, nunca las respondió.

—Cierto. ¿Dijiste que es un recluso?

—Correcto.

—Imposible de rastrear.

—Correcto.

—Absolutamente inalcanzable —dijo.

—Desafortunadamente —dije.

—Querida Señorita Berry—respondió—. Estoy escribiendo para agradecerle por la correspondencia electrónica, recibida vía Mr. Weston ese seis de abril, de los Estados Unidos de América, en la medida en que la geografía puede decirse que existe en nuestra contemporaneidad triunfalmente digitalizada.

—Rachel, ¿qué diablos?

—Él tiene un asistente —Rachel dijo—. Brody Weston. Lo encontré. Le envié un email. Él me dio su email. Él le respondió vía su cuenta de email.

—Bien, bien, sigue leyendo.

—Mi respuesta está siendo escrita con tinta en un papel en la gloriosa tradición de nuestros ancestros y luego transcrita por Mr. Weston en una serie de 1s y 0s para viajar a través de la insípida web que últimamente atrapó nuestra especie, así que pido perdón por cualquier error u omisión que tal vez resulte. Teniendo en cuenta el bacanal de entretenimiento a disposición de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de su generación, estoy agradecido que cualquiera en cualquier lugar saque las horas necesarias para leer mi libro. Pero particularmente estoy agradecido con usted, señorita, tanto por sus amables palabras sobre Una Aflicción Imperial como por tomarse el tiempo para decirme que el libro, y aquí lo cito directamente: "significa algo importante" para usted.

Este comentario, sin embargo, me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué quiere decir con significa? Dada la final inutilidad de nuestra lucha, ¿es la sacudida fugaz de lo que significa que el arte nos da valor? ¿O es el único valor en pasar el tiempo tan cómodamente posible? ¿Qué debe tratar de estimular una historia, Rachel? ¿Una alarma sonando? ¿Una llamada a las armas? ¿Un goteo de morfina? Claro, como todas las interrogaciones del universo, esta línea de inevitables investigaciones. Nos reduce a preguntarnos qué significa ser humanos y si, tomando prestada una frase de la angustia gravada de los diez y seis años de edad, sin dudas respondía con maldición, hay un punto después de todo.

Me temo que no lo hay, mi amiga, y podrías encontrar escasos estímulos en más encuentros con mi escritura. Pero para responder tu pregunta: No, no he escrito nada más, ni lo haré. Y no siento que continuar compartiendo mis pensamientos con los lectores pueda beneficiarme o a ellos. Gracias de nuevo por tu generoso email. Tu más sincero, Peter Van Houten, via Brody Weston.

—Vaya —dije—. ¿Te estás inventado esto?

—Quinn Fabray, podría, con mis pobres capacidades mentales, inventarme una carta de Peter Van Houten poniendo frases como: "¿Nuestra actualidad triunfantemente digitalizada?"

—No podrías —le permití—. ¿Puedo, puedo tener la dirección de email?

—Por supuesto —dijo, como si no fuera el mejor regalo dado alguna vez.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas escribiéndole un email a Peter Van Houten. Parecía ponerse peor cada vez que la reescribía, pero no podía parar.

Querido Sr. Peter Van Houten (vía Brody Weston)

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray. Mi amiga Rachel Berry, quien leyó Una Aflicción Imperial por mi recomendación, acaba de recibir un email de usted de este email. Espero que no le importe que Rachel compartiera el correo electrónico conmigo.

Sr. Van Houten, entiendo por su email que no planea publicar más libros. De una manera, estoy decepcionada, pero también estoy aliviada: nunca tendré que preocuparme si su libro siguiente va a estar a la altura del original.

Como alguien con tres años de supervivencia al cáncer Nivel IV, puedo decirle que tiene todo bien en Una Aflicción Imperial. O al menos me entendió bien. Su libro tiene una manera de decirme lo que siento antes de si quiera sentirlo, y lo he releído una docena de veces. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si le importaría responderme un par de preguntas de la novela sobre lo que pasó luego del final de la misma. Entiendo que el libro termina porque Anna muere o se pone muy enferma para continuar escribiéndola, pero quiero de verdad saber qué pasa con la madre de Anna, si se casa con Dutch el hombre tulipán, si tiene otro hijo, y si se queda en el 917 W. Temple, etc.

¿También si Dutch el Hombre Tulipán es un fraude o de verdad las ama? ¿Qué pasa con los amigos de Anna, particularmente con Claire y Jake? ¿Siguen juntos? Y por último, me he dado cuenta que este es el tipo de profundas y pensativos preguntas que siempre esperabas que tus lectores siempre hicieran, ¿qué pasa con Sisyphus el Hámster? Estas preguntas me han perseguido por años, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasara para tener las respuestas.

Sé que estas no son preguntas literales y que su libro está lleno de importantes preguntas literales, pero de verdad me gustaría saber.

Y por supuesto, si alguna vez decide volver a escribir, aún si no quiere publicarlo, me encantaría leerlo.

Francamente, hasta me leería la lista de sus compras.

Tuya con gran admiración Lucy Quinn Fabray, 16 años.

Luego de que la envié, volví a llamar a Rachel de nuevo, y estuvimos levantadas hasta tarde hablando sobre Una Aflicción Imperial.

Y le leí un poema de Emily Dickinson que Van Houten había usado para el título, y dijo que tenía una buena voz para leer y no paraba mucho tiempo para los descansos entre líneas, y luego me dijo que el sexto libro de El Precio del Atardecer, La prueba de Sangre, empieza con una frase de un poema. Le tomó un minuto encontrar el libro, pero finalmente leyó la frase para mí.

"Digamos que tu vida fracasó. El último buen beso que tuviste fue hace años."

—Nada mal —dije—. Un poco pretenciosa. Creo que es a lo que Max Mayhem podría referirse como "mierda afeminada".

—Sí, con sus dientes apretados, sin duda. Dios, Mayhem aprieta sus dientes mucho en esos libros. Él definitivamente va a tener un síndrome de la articulación temporomandibular, si es que sobrevive a todo este combate. —Y luego después de un segundo, Rach preguntó—. ¿Cuándo fue el último buen beso que has tenido?

Pensé en ello.

Mis besos, todos pre diagnóstico, habían sido incómodos y babosos, y en algún nivel siempre se sintió como niños jugando a ser grandes. Pero por supuesto había sido hace un tiempo.

—Hace años —dije finalmente—. ¿Tú?

—Tuve buenos besos con mi ex-novia, Caroline Mathers.

—¿Hace años?

—El último fue hace menos de un año.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Durante el beso?

—No, contigo y Caroline.

—Oh —dijo. Y luego de un segundo—: Caroline ya no sufre el ser una persona.

—Oh —dije.

—Sí —dijo.

—Lo siento —dije. He conocido mucha gente que ha muerto, por supuesto. Pero nunca había salido con uno. De verdad, no me lo podía ni imaginar.

—No es tu culpa, Quinn Fabray. Todos sólo somos efectos secundarios, ¿verdad?

—Percebes en barcos de contenedores de la conciencia —dije citando a UAI.

—Bien —dijo—. Tengo que ir a dormir. Son casi la una.

—Bien —dije.

—Bien —dijo.

Reí y dije: —Bien —y luego la línea se quedó en silencio pero no muerta. Casi sentía que ella estaba allí en mi habitación conmigo, pero de alguna manera era mejor, como si no estuviera en mi habitación, sino que estábamos juntas en algún tercer espacio invisible y tenue que sólo podía ser visitado por el teléfono.

—Bien —dijo después de una eternidad—. Quizás Bien será nuestro siempre.

—Bien —dije.

Fue Rachel quien colgó al final.

Peter Van Houten respondió el correo electrónico de Rachel cuatro horas después de que lo enviara, pero dos días después, Van Houten seguía sin responderme a mí.

Rachel me aseguró que era porque mi correo electrónico había sido mejor y requería una respuesta más considerada, que Van Houten estaba muy ocupado respondiendo mis preguntas, y esa brillante prosa tomaba tiempo. Pero seguía preocupada.

El jueves durante Poesía Americana para Tontos, recibí un mensaje de Rachel:

"Britt salió de cirugía. Fue bien. Esta oficialmente SEC" (SEC significaba "sin evidencia de cáncer".)

Segundos después me llegó otro mensaje.

"Quiero decir, está ciega. Así que eso es desafortunado"

Esa tarde, mamá consintió que me prestaran el automóvil y así pudiera conducir hasta el Memorial para ver a Britt. Me dirigí hasta su habitación en el quinto piso, tocando aun cuando la puerta estaba abierta, y la voz de una mujer dijo—: Entre.

Era una enfermera que estaba haciendo algo con los vendajes en los ojos de Britt.

—Hola Britt Britt —dije.

Y ella dijo—: ¿San?

—Oh no. Lo siento. No, soy, um, Quinn. Um, ¿la Quinn del grupo de apoyo? ¡La Quinn de la noche-de-los-trofeos-rotos?

—Oh —dijo ella—. Sí, la gente seguía diciendo que mis otros sentidos mejoraría para compensar, pero CLARAMENTE NO TODAVÍA. Hola, Quinn del grupo de apoyo. Ven aquí para que pueda examinar tu cara con mis manos y ver más profundo en tu alma de lo que una persona vidente podría hacer.

—Está bromeando —dijo la enfermera.

—Sí —dije—. Me di cuenta.

Me acerqué unos pasos a la cama. Arrastré la silla y me senté, tomé su mano.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola —me respondió. Luego nada por un rato.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

—Bien —dijo—. No lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —le pregunté. Miré su mano porque no quería mirar su rostro con las vendas para ciegos. Brittany mordía sus uñas, y pude ver un poco de sangre en las esquinas de unas cuantas de sus cutículas.

—Ella ni siquiera me ha visitado —dijo—. Quiero decir, estuvimos juntas por catorce meses. Catorce meses es mucho tiempo. Carajo, eso duele.

Britt dejó ir mi mano para buscar a tientas sus somníferos. La enfermera, terminando el cambio de vendaje, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sólo ha pasado un día, Britt —dijo ella, un poco condescendiente—. Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo para sanar. Y catorce meses no es tanto tiempo, no en el esquema de cosas. Estás recién empezando, querida. Ya verás.

La enfermera se fue.

—¿Se ha ido?

Asentí y luego me di cuenta que ella no me podía ver asentir.

—Sí —le dije.

—¿Ya veré? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad dijo eso?

—Cualidades de una buena enfermera: Vamos —dije.

—1. No sacar a relucir tu discapacidad —dijo Britt.

—2. Sacar sangre en el primer intento —dije. —Realmente, eso es enorme. Quiero decir ¿es este mi estúpido brazo o un tablero de dardos? 3. No hablar con ese tono condescendiente. —¿Cómo estás, cariño? —pregunté, empalagosamente—. Te voy a pinchar con una aguja pequeñísima ahora. Va a doler muy poquito.

—¿Esta mi pequeña peludita animalita muy enfermita? —respondió. Y después de un segundo dijo, —La mayoría de ellas son buenas, en realidad. Sólo quiero irme de este infierno de lugar.

—¿Este lugar como el hospital?

—Eso, también —dijo. Su boca tembló. Podía ver su dolor—. Honestamente, pienso malditamente más en Santana que en mi ojo. ¿No es estúpido? Es estúpido.

—Un poco —coincidí.

—Pero yo creo en el amor verdadero, ¿sabes? No creo que todos deben tener vista o no enfermarse de lo que sea, pero todo el mundo debería tener su amor verdadero, y por lo menos debería durar tanto como su vida.

—Si —digo.

—A veces sólo deseo que toda esta cosa no hubiera pasado. Toda la cosa del cáncer. —Estaba susurrando su discurso. La medicina estaba funcionando.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—Rach estuvo aquí antes. Ella estaba aquí cuando me desperté. Salió de la escuela. Ella… —su cabeza se giró un poco al lado. —Está mejor —dijo muy bajo.

—¿El dolor? —pregunté. Ella asintió un poco.

—Bien —dije. Y después, como la perra que soy—: ¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre Rach? —pero ella se había dormido. Bajé las escaleras hasta la tienda de regalos sin ventanas y le pregunté a la decrépita voluntaria sentada detrás de la caja registradora qué clase de flores olían más fuerte.

—Todas huelen igual. Las rocían con SuperScent —dijo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sólo les arrojan un chorro de eso.

Abrí el congelador a su derecha y olí una decena de rosas, y luego me giré hacia los claveles. El mismo olor, y mucho. Los claveles eran más baratos, así que agarré una docena de claveles amarillos. Costaban catorce dólares.

Volví a su habitación; su mamá estaba ahí, sosteniendo su mano. Era joven y muy bonita.

—¿Eres una amiga? —preguntó, lo que me pareció como una de esas preguntas amplias e incontestables.

—Um, sí —dije—. Soy del grupo de apoyo. Éstas son para ella. Las tomó y las dejo en su regazo.

—¿Conocías a Santana? —preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Bueno, ella está dormida —dijo.

—Sí, hablé con ella un poco antes, cuando ellos estaban poniéndole los vendajes o lo que sea.

—Odio dejarlo y no estar aquí, pero tenía que ir a buscar a Graham a la escuela —dijo.

—Ella lo hizo bien —le dije. Ella asintió—. Debería dejarlo dormir —ella asintió nuevamente.

Me fui.

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi correo. finalmente había respondido.

Querida señorita Fabray:

Me temo que su fe ha estado fuera de lugar, pero entonces, la fe generalmente lo está.

No puedo responder a sus preguntas, al menos no escribiendo, porque para responder todo estas preguntar tendría que constituir una séquela de Una Aflicción Imperial, la cual deberías publicar o bien compartirla en la red que ha remplazado los cerebros de su generación.

Está el teléfono, pero entonces quizás grabaría la conversación. No es que no confíe en usted, por supuesto, pero no confío en usted.

Desgraciadamente, mi querida Quinn, no podría contestar esas preguntas a no ser que sea en persona, y usted está allá, mientras que yo estoy aquí.

Eso me recuerda, que debo confesar que el inesperado recibo de su correspondencia a través del Señor Weston me ha deleitado: Qué maravillosa cosa el saber que hice algo útil por usted, incluso si ese libro lucía tan distante de mí que sentía que todo había sido escrito por otro hombre. ¡El autor de la novela era tan delgado, tan delicado, tan comparativamente optimista! Sin embargo, si usted llegara a encontrarse en Ámsterdam, le pido que me haga una visita en su tiempo libre.

Generalmente estoy en casa.

Incluso le permitiré que eche una mirada a mis listas de compras.

Sinceramente, Peter Van Houten vía Brody Weston.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grité—. ¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA DE VIDA?

Mamá entro rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —le aseguré.

Todavía nerviosa, mamá se arrodilló para revisar a Philip y asegurarse de que estaba condensando correctamente el oxígeno.

Me imaginé sentada en la terraza de un café con Peter Van Houten mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa, apoyado en sus codos, hablando en voz baja para que así nadie pudiera escuchar lo que de verdad pasó con sus personajes en los que pase años pensando. Él dijo que no podría decirme excepto si era en persona, y luego me invitó a Ámsterdam.

Le expliqué esto a mamá, y después dije—: Tengo que ir.

—Quinn, te amo, y sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no tenemos, no tenemos el dinero suficiente para viajar al extranjero, y el costo de conseguir el equipamiento allá, amor, simplemente no es...

—Sí —dije, cortándola. Me di cuenta que había sido tonto tan sólo considerarlo—. No te preocupes.

Pero ella se veía preocupada.

—Es realmente importante para ti, ¿no? —preguntó sentándose y poniendo su mano en mi pantorrilla.

—Sería increíble —dije—, ser la única persona que conoce lo que pasó además de él.

—Sería increíble —dijo—. Hablaré con tu padre.

—No, no lo hagas —le dije—. Sólo, de verdad, no gasten dinero en mí por favor. Pensaré en algo.

Se me ocurrió que la razón por la que mis padres no tenían dinero era por mí. Drené los ahorros de la familia con los pagos del Phalanxifor, y mamá no podía trabajar porque ella había tomado el turno de tiempo completo de estar encima de mí. No quería ponerlos en otra deuda.

Le dije a mamá que quería llamar a Rachel para sacarla de la habitación, porque no podía manejar su cara de no-puedo-hacer-el-sueño-de-mi-hija-realidad.

Al estilo de Rachel Berry, le leí la carta en vez de saludarla.

—Vaya —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a Ámsterdam?

—¿Tienes un Deseo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a esa organización, la fundación del genio, la que estaba en el negocio de cumplirle a los niños enfermos un deseo.

—No —dije—. Ya usé mi Deseo pre-Milagro.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Suspiré ruidosamente.

—Tenía trece —dije.

—No Disney —dijo ella.

No dije nada.

—Tú no fuiste a Disney World.

No dije nada.

—¡LUCY QUINN FABRAY! —Gritó— Dime que no usaste tu único deseo para ir a Disney World con tus padres.

—También al Epcot Center.

—Oh Dios —dijo Rachel—. No puedo creer que me guste una chica con deseos tan clichés.

—Tenía trece —dije de nuevo, aunque por supuesto en lo único que estaba pensando era en me guste me guste me guste me guste.

Me sentía halagada pero cambié el tema de inmediato—. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela o algo?

—Me salté las clases para estar con Britt, pero está durmiendo, así que estoy en el patio estudiando geometría.

—¿Cómo está?

—No podría decir si ella simplemente no está lista para enfrentar la seriedad de su discapacidad o si de verdad le importa más haber sido dejada por Santana, pero no habla de nada más.

—Sí —dije—. ¿Cuánto más va a estar en el hospital?

—Unos cuantos días. Luego tiene que ir a rehabilitación o algo así por un tiempo, pero tiene que dormir en casa, creo.

—Apesta —dije.

—Viene su mamá. Me tengo que ir.

—Bien —dije.

—Bien —respondió. Podía escuchar su sonrisa torcida.

El sábado, mis padres fueron al mercado de los agricultores en Broad Ripple. Estaba soleado, una rareza para ser abril en Indiana, y todos en el mercado estaban usando mangas cortas incluso cuando la temperatura no lo justificaba realmente.

Nosotros los Hoosiers somos excesivamente optimistas sobre el verano. Mamá y yo nos sentamos al lado de la otra sobre un banco de un cocinero de sopa de cabra, un hombre con una jardinera que tuvo que explicarle a cada una de las personas que pasaba que sí, eran sus cabras, y que no, la sopa de cabras no olía como las cabras.

Mi teléfono suena.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mamá antes de que pudiera comprobar.

—No sé —dije. Era Rach, sin embargo.

—¿Estás en tu casa? —preguntó.

—Um, no—dije.

—Esa fue una pregunta capciosa. Sabía la respuesta. Porque en este momento estoy en tu casa.

—Oh. Um. Bueno, estamos en camino, ¿supongo?

—Sensacional. Nos vemos pronto.

Rachel Berry estaba sentada en el escalón delantero cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada. Sostenía un ramo de tulipanes color naranja brillante empezando a florecer, y llevaba un jersey Indiana Pacers de lana, una elección de guardarropas que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque se veía muy bien en ella. Se empujó a si misma frente a la escalinata, me entregó los tulipanes, y preguntó:

—¿Quieres ir a un picnic? —Asentí, tomando las flores. Mi padre se acercó por detrás y estrechó la mano de Rach.

—¿Es un jersey Rik Smits? —mi padre preguntó.

—De hecho, lo es.

—Dios, me encanta ese tipo —dijo papá, e inmediatamente estaban enfrascados en una conversación de baloncesto a la que no pude, y no quería, unirme, así que llevé mis tulipanes al interior.

—¿Quieres que los ponga en un florero? —preguntó mamá mientras entraba, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, está bien —le dije. Si las poníamos en un florero en la sala de estar, hubieran sido de todo el mundo. Quería que fueran mis flores.

Fui a mi habitación, pero no me cambié. Me cepillé el pelo y los dientes y me puse un poco de brillo de labios y el más pequeño posible aplique de perfume. Me quedé mirando las flores. Eran agresivamente naranja, demasiado naranja para ser bonitas. No tengo un florero o algo así, entonces saqué mi cepillo de dientes fuera de su portador y llené el portador hasta la mitad con agua y dejé las flores en el baño.

Cuando volví a entrar en mi habitación, pude oír a la gente hablar, así que me senté en el borde de mi cama un rato y escuché a través de la puerta del dormitorio:

Papá: —Así que conociste a Quinn en el grupo de apoyo.

Rachel: —Sí, señor. Es una hermosa casa la que tienen. Me gusta su obra de arte.

Mamá: —Gracias, Rachel.

Papá: —¿Eres una superviviente tú misma, entonces?

Rachel: —Lo soy. No corté a este tipo por puro placer de hacerlo, a pesar de que es una excelente estrategia para perder peso. ¡Las piernas son pesadas!

Papá: —¿Y cómo está tu salud ahora?

Rachel: —SEC durante catorce meses.

Mamá: —Eso es maravilloso. Las opciones de tratamiento estos días, son realmente notables.

Rachel: —Lo sé. Tengo suerte.

Papá: —Debes entender que Quinn todavía está enferma, Rachel, y lo estará para el resto de su vida. Ella querrá mantenerse al día contigo, pero sus pulmones…

En ese momento salí, haciéndolo callar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde van a ir? —preguntó mamá. Rachel se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando la respuesta, y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Shh —le dijo—. Es un secreto.

Mamá sonrió

. —¿Tienes tu teléfono? —me preguntó. Lo levanté como evidencia, incliné mi carrito de oxígeno en las ruedas delanteras, y empecé a caminar. Rachel me codeó otra vez, ofreciéndome su brazo, que tomé. Mis dedos envueltos alrededor de su cálido brazo.

Por desgracia insistió en conducir, por lo que la sorpresa podía ser una sorpresa. A medida que nos sacudíamos hacia nuestro destino, dije:

—Prácticamente hiciste que a mi madre le gustaras demasiado.

—Sí, y tu papá es una fan de Smits, lo que ayuda. ¿Crees que les gusté?

—Claro que sí. ¿A quién le importa, sin embargo? Son sólo padres.

—Son tus padres —dijo, echándome un vistazo—. Además, me gusta gustar. ¿Es eso una locura?

—Bueno, no tienes que apresurarte en mantener puertas abiertas o asfixiarme con elogios para que me gustes. —Golpeó los frenos, y volamos hacia delante lo suficiente fuerte que mi respiración se sintió rara y apretada. Pensé en la PET. No hay que preocuparse. Preocuparse es inútil. Me preocupé de todas maneras.

Quemamos el caucho, rugiendo lejos de una señal de detenerse antes de girar a la izquierda en la mal nombrada Grandview, hay un punto de vista de un campo de golf, supongo, pero nada genial.

Lo único que podía pensar en esta dirección era el cementerio. Rachel metió la mano en la consola central, abrió un paquete de cigarrillos y quito uno.

—¿Alguna vez los tiraras a la basura? —le pregunté.

—Uno de los muchos beneficios de no fumar es que los paquetes de cigarrillos duran para siempre —respondió—. He tenido este durante casi un año. Algunos de ellos están rotos cerca de los filtros, pero creo que este paquete podría fácilmente servirme hasta mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Sostuvo el filtro entre sus dedos, y luego lo puso en su boca. —Así que, está bien —dijo él—. Está bien, menciona algunas cosas que nunca se ven en Indianápolis.

—Um, adultos delgados —le dije. Se echó a reír.

—Bien, continúa.

—Mmm, playas. Familias propietarias de restaurantes. Topografía.

—Todos excelentes ejemplos de lo que nos falta. También, cultura.

—Sí, estamos un poco cortos de cultura —le dije, finalmente dándome cuenta de dónde me llevaba—. ¿Vamos al museo?

—Es una forma de decirlo.

—Oh, ¿vamos a ese parque o lo que sea?

Rach parecía un poco desacreditada.

—Sí, vamos a ese parque o lo que sea. Lo descubriste, ¿no es así?

—Um, ¿descubrir qué?

—Nada.

Había un parque detrás del museo, donde un puñado de artistas había hecho grandes esculturas. Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visitado. Pasamos el museo y se estacionó justo al lado de una cancha de baloncesto llena de grandes arcos azules y rojos de acero que imaginaba el camino de una pelota que rebota. Caminamos por lo que pasa por una colina en Indianápolis a un claro donde los niños subían en todas las partes de una escultura de esqueleto de gran tamaño. Los huesos estaban cada uno rodeando la cintura, y el hueso del muslo era más alto que yo. Parecía un dibujo infantil de un esqueleto que salía de la tierra.

Mi hombro duele. Me preocupaba que el cáncer se haya extendido de mis pulmones. Me imaginaba la metástasis del tumor en mis propios huesos, perforando mi esqueleto, una anguila que se deslizaba con intención insidiosa.

—Los huesos Funky —dijo Rachel—. Creado por Joep Van Lieshout.

—Suena holandés.

—Lo es —dijo—. Así como Rik Smits. Así como los tulipanes.

Rach se detuvo en medio del claro con los huesos justo en frente de nosotros y deslizó su mochila fuera de un hombro, luego del otro. La abrió, revelando una manta de color naranja, un zumo de naranja y algunos sándwiches envueltos en papel de plástico con la corteza cortada.

—¿Qué te sucede con todo lo naranja? —pregunté, todavía no queriendo dejarme imaginar que todo esto daría lugar a Ámsterdam.

—El color nacional de los Países Bajos, por supuesto. ¿Te acuerdas de William de Orange y todo eso? Él no estaba en el examen de GED —Sonreí, tratando de contener mi entusiasmo.

—¿Sándwich? —preguntó.

—Déjame adivinar —dije. —Queso holandés. Y tomate. Los tomates son de México. Lo siento. Siempre eres tal decepción, Rachel. ¿No podrías haber traído por lo menos tomates de color naranja? —Se echó a reír, y luego nos comimos los sándwiches en silencio, viendo a los niños jugar en la escultura.

No podía preguntarle muy bien sobre ello, así que me quede allí rodeada de holandeses, sintiéndome torpe y llena de esperanza. A lo lejos, empapada en la luz del sol impecablemente rara y preciosa en nuestra ciudad, un grupo de niños hicieron un esqueleto en la zona de juegos, saltando hacia delante y hacia atrás en los huesos de prótesis.

—Hay dos cosas que me encantan de esta escultura —dijo Rachel. Sostenía el cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos, sacudiéndolo para deshacerse de la ceniza. Lo colocó de nuevo en su boca—. En primer lugar, los huesos son lo suficientemente lejanos como para que, si eres un niño, no puedas resistir la tentación de saltar entre ellos. Como, solamente tienes que saltar de la caja torácica hasta el cráneo. Lo que quiere decir que, en segundo lugar, la escultura básicamente obliga a que los niños jueguen en los huesos. Las resonancias simbólicas son infinitas, Quinn.

—Tú sí que amas los símbolos —le dije, con la esperanza de dirigir la conversación hacia los muchos símbolos de los Países Bajos en nuestro picnic.

—Correcto, sobre eso. Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué estás comiendo un sándwich de queso y bebiendo jugo de naranja y por qué estoy con la camiseta de un holandés que juega un deporte que he llegado a aborrecer.

—Se me ha cruzado por la mente —dije

— Quinn Fabray, como tantos niños antes que ti —digo esto con gran afecto— gastaste tu Deseo a toda prisa, sin apenas preocuparte por las consecuencias. El Grim Reaper te estaba mirando a la cara y el miedo a morir con tu Deseo todavía en tu bolsillo proverbial, inoportuno, te llevó a correr al primer Deseo que podrías pensar, y tú, como tantos otros, escogiste por el frio y artificial placer del parque temático…

—En realidad, la pasamos muy bien en ese viaje. Me encontré con Goofy y Minn…

—¡Estoy en el medio de un soliloquio! Escribí esto y lo memoricé y si me interrumpes completamente meteré la pata —interrumpió Rachel—. Por favor, come tu sándwich y escucha. —El sándwich era incomiblemente seco, pero sonreí y le di un mordisco de todos modos—. Bueno, ¿dónde estaba?

—Los placeres artificiales.

Devolvió el cigarrillo a su paquete.

—Cierto, el frío y los placeres artificiales del parque temático. Pero permíteme sostener que los verdaderos héroes de la Fábrica de Deseos son los hombres y mujeres que esperan como Vladimir y Estragón esperaron por Godot y las buenas chicas cristianas que esperan el matrimonio. Estos jóvenes héroes esperan estoicamente y sin quejas porque su único Deseo llegara. Claro, nunca podrán venir, pero al menos pueden descansar fácilmente en la tumba sabiendo que ellos han hecho su pequeña parte para conservar la integridad del Deseo como una idea.

Pero, de nuevo, tal vez esto llegará: a lo mejor te das cuenta de que tu verdadero Deseo es visitar al brillante Peter Van Houten en su exilio en Ámsterdam, y te alegraras mucho de haber salvado tu Deseo.

Rachel dejó de hablar lo suficiente como para que yo pensara que su soliloquio había terminado.

—Pero yo no salvé mi Deseo —le dije.

—Ah —dijo. Y luego, después de lo que sentí como una pausa practicada, añadió—: Pero yo salve el mío.

—¿En serio? —Me sorprendió que Rachel fuera Deseo-elegible, ya que todavía estaba en la escuela y en un año de remisión. Tenías que estar bastante enfermo por los Genios para enganchar un Deseo.

—Lo conseguí a cambio de la pierna —explicó. Había toda esta luz sobre su rostro; por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mirarme, lo que hizo que su nariz se frunciera de manera adorable. —Ahora, no voy a darte mi Deseo, ni nada. Pero también tengo un interés en encontrar a Peter Van Houten, y no tendría sentido encontrarlo sin la chica que me presentó su libro.

—Definitivamente no —dije.

—Así que hablé con los Genios, y estuvieron en total acuerdo. Dijeron que Ámsterdam es precioso a principios de mayo. Ellos propusieron marcharnos el tres de Mayo y volver el siete de mayo.

—Rachel, ¿de verdad?

Se acercó y tocó mi mejilla y por un momento pensé que podría darme un beso.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, y creo que ella lo notó, porque apartó la mano.

—Rachel —le dije—. En serio. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Claro que debo —dijo—. He encontrado mi Deseo.

—Dios, eres la mejor —le dije.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los que financian tu viaje internacional —contestó.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdonen la demora, pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad x_x asjhdsajkhd en fin, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, disfruten :).

Capítulo 6

Mamá estaba doblando mi ropa limpia mientras miraba este programa de televisión llamado The View cuando llegué a casa.

Le dije que los tulipanes, el artista holandés y todo eso, eran debido a que Rachel estaba usando su Deseo para llevarme a Ámsterdam.

—Eso es demasiado —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No podemos aceptar eso de una completa extraña.

—No es una extraña. Fácilmente es mi segunda mejor amiga.

—¿Después de Kitty?

—Después de ti —dije. Lo que era cierto, pero mayormente lo dije porque quería ir a Ámsterdam.

—Le preguntaré a la Dra. María —dijo después de un momento.

La Dra. María dijo que no podía ir a Ámsterdam sin un adulto íntimamente familiarizado con mi caso, lo que más o menos significaba ir con mamá o la Dra. María. Mi papá entendía mi cáncer de la manera en que yo lo hacía: en la vaga e incompleta manera en que las personas entienden los circuitos electrónicos y las mareas del océano. Pero mi mamá sabía más sobre el carcinoma diferenciado de tiroides en adolescentes que la mayoría de los oncólogos.

—Entonces vendrás —dije—. Los Genios pagarán por ello. Los Genios están cargados.

—Pero tu padre —dijo—. Nos extrañaría. No sería justo para él, y no puede pedir tiempo libre en su trabajo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿No crees que papá disfrutaría unos días de ver programas de televisión que no son sobre aspirantes a modelos y ordenar pizza cada noche, usando toallas de papel como platos así no tiene que lavarlos?

Mamá rió.

Finalmente, empezó a emocionarse, tecleando tareas en su teléfono:

Tendría que llamar a los padres de Rach y hablar con los Genios sobre mis necesidades médicas y hacer que ellos consiguieran un hotel con todo y cuáles eran las mejores guías y si deberíamos hacer nuestra investigación si sólo teníamos tres días, y así sucesivamente.

Casi tuve dolor de cabeza, así que tomé un par de Advil y decidí tomar una siesta. Pero terminé sólo acostada en la cama recordando todo el picnic con Rachel. No podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño momento en el que me tensé cuando me tocó.

De alguna manera, la suave familiaridad se sintió mal. Pensé que quizás era por el cómo estuvo orquestado todo el asunto: Rachel fue sorprendente, pero había exagerado todo en el picnic, hasta los sándwiches que eran metafóricamente resonantes pero sabían terrible y el soliloquio memorizado que impidió la conversación.

Todo se sintió romántico, pero no romántico.

Pero la verdad es que nunca había querido que me besara, no de la manera en que se supone que quieres esas cosas.

Quiero decir, es hermosa. Me sentía atraía por ella. Pensé en ella de esa manera, tomando una frase de la lengua vernácula de la escuela media. Pero el toque real, el toque que sucedió… fue todo mal.

Entonces me encontré preocupándome de si tendría que besarme con ella para llegar a Ámsterdam, que no es la clase de cosa en la que quieres estar pensando, porque:

a) No debería siquiera haber sido una pregunta el si quería besarla, y b) Besar a alguien para que así puedas conseguir un viaje gratis está peligrosamente cerca a aceptar un enrolle completo, y tengo que confesar que, aunque no me considero una persona particularmente buena, nunca pensé que mi primera acción sexual real sería de prostitución.

Pero entonces de nuevo, no había intentado besarme; sólo tocó mi cara, lo que ni siquiera es sexual. No fue un movimiento diseñado para provocar excitación, pero ciertamente fue un movimiento diseñado, porque Rachel Berry no improvisaba.

Así que, ¿qué había estado intentando transmitir? ¿Y por qué no había querido aceptarlo? En algún punto, me di cuenta que estaba analizando el encuentro como Kitty, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto y pedirle algún consejo.

Llamó inmediatamente.

—Tengo un problema con una chica —dije.

—DELICIOSO —respondió Kitty.

Le dije todo sobre ello, completo, con el toque de cara incómodo, dejando fuera sólo lo de Ámsterdam y el nombre de Rachel.

—¿Estás segura de que es atractiva? —preguntó cuando terminé.

—Bastante segura —dije.

—¿Atlética?

—Sí, un poco, solía jugar baloncesto para North Central.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo la conociste?

—En el horrible grupo de apoyo.

—Huh ―dijo Kitty—. Por curiosidad, ¿cuántas piernas tiene esta chica?

—Como, 1.4 —dije, sonriendo.

Los jugadores de baloncesto eran famosos en Indiana, y aún más las jugadoras, y aunque Kitty no iba a North Central, sus conexiones sociales eran interminables.

—Rachel Berry —dijo.

—Um, ¿quizás?

—Oh, Dios mío. La he visto en fiestas. Las cosas que le haría a esa chica. Quiero decir, no ahora que sé que estás interesada en ella y además a mi no me va eso... Pero, oh, dulce y santo Señor, montaría a ese pony de una sola pierna todo el camino alrededor del corral.

—Kitty… —dije.

—Lo siento. ¿Crees que tendrías que estar arriba?

—Kitty ―dije.

—De qué estábamos hablando. Bien, tú y Rachel Berry. Quizás… ¿eres lesbiana?

—¿No lo sé? Quiero decir, definitivamente me gusta.

—¿Tiene manos feas? Algunas personas lindas tienen manos feas.

—No, más o menos tiene manos sorprendentes.

—Hmmm —dijo.

—Hmmm —dije.

Después de un segundo, Kitty dijo:

—¿Recuerdas a Arthur? Rompió conmigo la semana pasada porque había decidido que había algo fundamentalmente incompatible entre nosotros en el fondo y que simplemente nos heriríamos más si seguíamos. Lo llamó separación preventiva. Así que quizás tienes ésta premonición de que hay algo fundamentalmente incompatible y estás adelantándote a la prevención.

—Hmmm —dije.

—Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta aquí.

—Lamento lo de Arthur.

—Oh, lo superé, querida. Me tomó una caja de Thin Mints de las Chicas Exploradoras y cuarenta minutos superar a ése chico.

Reí.

—Bueno, gracias, Kitty.

—En caso de que te enrolles con ella, espero detalles lascivos.

—Pero por supuesto —dije y entonces Kitty hizo un sonido de beso hacia el teléfono y dije—: Adiós. —Y ella colgó.

Me di cuenta mientras escuchaba a Kitty que no tenía una premonición de herirla. Tenía una postmonición.

Saqué mi computadora portátil y busqué a Caroline Mathers.

Las similitudes físicas eran impresionantes: la misma cara redonda por esteroides, la misma nariz, la misma forma aproximada de cuerpo. Pero sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, los míos son verdes, y su tez era mucho más oscura, italiana o algo así.

Miles de personas, literalmente miles, habían dejado mensajes de condolencia para ella. Era un desplazamiento sin fin de personas que la extrañaban, tantas que me tomó una hora de clics pasar de las publicaciones de muro de: Siento mucho que estés muerta, a publicaciones de muro de: Estoy rezando por ti. Ella había muerto hace un año de cáncer cerebral. Fui capaz de hacer clic a través de algunas de sus fotos.

Rachel estaba en un montón de las más antiguas: señalando con un pulgar hacia arriba la cicatriz en su cráneo calvo; brazo a brazo en el campo de juegos del Memorial Hospital, con sus espaldas de frente hacia la cámara; besándose mientras Caroline extendía la cámara, así que sólo podías ver sus narices y ojos cerrados. Las fotos más recientes eran todas de ella antes, cuando estaba saludable, subidas después de su muerte por sus amigos: una chica hermosa, de caderas anchas y curvas, con cabello negro largo y liso que caía sobre su cara.

Mi imagen sana se veía muy poco parecida a su imagen sana. Pero nuestras imágenes de cáncer podrían haber sido hermanas. No es de extrañar que ella se hubiera quedado mirándome fijamente la primera vez que me vio.

Seguí haciendo clic en una de las publicaciones del muro, escrita hace dos meses, nueve meses después de que murió, por una de sus amigas.

"Todos te extrañamos tanto. Simplemente nunca termina. Se siente como si todos estuviéramos heridos por tu batalla, Caroline. Te extraño. Te quiero. "

Después de un rato, mamá y papá anunciaron que era la hora de la cena.

Cerré la computadora y me levanté, pero no pude sacar esa publicación del muro de mi mente, y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir nerviosa y sin hambre.

Me quedé pensando en mi hombro, que dolía, y todavía tenía dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez sólo era porque había estado pensando acerca de una chica que había muerto de cáncer cerebral.

Continuaba diciéndome que debía compartimentar, para estar aquí ahora en la mesa redonda, posiblemente con un diámetro muy grande para tres personas y, definitivamente, demasiado grande para dos personas, con este brócoli correoso y una hamburguesa de frijol negro, que toda la salsa de tomate en el mundo no podía humedecer adecuadamente.

Me dije que imaginar una metástasis en mi cerebro o mi hombro no afectaría la realidad invisible que sucedía dentro de mí, y que por lo tanto, todos esos pensamientos eran momentos desperdiciados de una vida compuesta, por definición, de un conjunto finito de esos momentos. Incluso he intentado decirme a mí misma lo de vivir mi mejor vida hoy. Por algún tiempo no pude comprender por qué algo que un desconocido había escrito en Internet a una diferente, y fallecida, extraña, me estaba molestando tanto y preocupándome sobre el hecho de que había algo dentro de mi cerebro… lo que realmente dolía, aunque sabía, por años de experiencia que el dolor es un instrumento de diagnóstico rotundo e inespecífico.

Debido a que no se había producido un terremoto en Papúa Nueva Guinea ese día, mis padres estaban súper enfocados en mí, así que no podía ocultar esta inundación repentina de ansiedad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mamá mientras comía.

—Uh-huh —dije. Tomé un bocado de hamburguesa. Tragué. Traté de decir algo que una persona normal, cuyo cerebro no estuviera ahogándose en pánico diría—. ¿Hay brócoli en las hamburguesas?

—Un poco —dijo papá—. Es muy emocionante el que probablemente podrás ir a Ámsterdam.

—Sí —dije. Traté de no pensar en la palabra herida, que por supuesto es una manera de pensar en ello.

—Quinn—dijo mamá—. ¿En dónde estás ahora?

—Sólo pensando, supongo —dije.

—Twitterpated —me dijo mi papá, sonriendo.

—No soy un conejo, y no estoy enamorada de Rach Berry o cualquier persona —contesté, demasiado a la defensiva. Herida.

Como Caroline Mathers que había sido una bomba y cuando había explotado todo el mundo a su alrededor se quedó con las incrustaciones de la metralla. Papá me preguntó si estaba trabajando en algo para la escuela.

—Tengo un poco de tarea álgebra avanzada —le dije—. Es tan avanzada que no podría explicarlo a un laico.

—¿Y cómo está tu amiga Brittany?

—Ciega —dije.

—Estás siendo muy adolescente hoy —dijo mamá. Parecía molesta al respecto.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres, mamá? ¿Qué sea adolescente?

—Bueno, no necesariamente este tipo de adolescente, pero por supuesto, tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de verte convertida en una mujer joven, haciendo amigos, yendo a citas.

—No voy a citas —dije—. No quiero ir a citas con nadie. Es una idea terrible y una enorme pérdida de tiempo y…

—Cariño —dijo mi mamá—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy como…. Como…. Soy como una granada, mamá. Soy una granada y en algún momento voy a estallar y me gustaría reducir al mínimo las víctimas, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi padre ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como un perrito regañado.

—Soy una granada —dije de nuevo—. Sólo quiero mantenerme alejada de la gente y leer libros, pensar y estar con ustedes porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para no dañarlos; están demasiado involucrados, así que por favor, déjenme hacer eso, ¿está bien? No estoy deprimida. No necesito salir más. Y no puedo ser una adolescente normal, porque soy una granada.

—Quinn—dijo papá, y luego se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lloraba mucho, mi papá.

—Voy a ir a mi habitación y leer un rato, ¿está bien? Estoy bien. Realmente estoy muy bien, sólo quiero ir a leer un rato.

Empecé tratando de leer esta novela que me habían asignado, pero vivíamos en una casa de paredes trágicamente delgadas, por lo que pude oír gran parte de la conversación en voz baja que se produjo.

Mi papá decía—: Me mata.

Y mi mamá diciendo—: Eso es exactamente lo que no necesita escuchar.

Mi padre diciendo—: Lo siento, pero…

Y mi mamá diciendo—: ¿No estás agradecido?

Y él, diciendo—: Dios, por supuesto estoy agradecido. —Seguía tratando de entrar en esta historia, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos.

Así que me giré a mi computadora para escuchar música, y con la cantante favorita de Rachel, Barbra Streisand, como mi banda sonora, volví a la página del homenaje a Caroline Mathers, leyendo acerca de cómo fue su lucha heroica, y lo mucho que era extrañada, y cómo ella estaba en un lugar mejor, y cómo iba a vivir para siempre en sus memorias, y cómo todos los que la conocían, todos, estaban abatidos por su ausencia.

Tal vez se suponía que debía odiar a Caroline Mathers o algo así, porque había estado con Rachel, pero no lo hacía. No podía ver muy claramente en medio de todos los homenajes, pero no parecía haber mucho odio… parecía ser sobre todo una persona enferma profesional, como yo, lo que hizo que me preocupara que cuando muriera no tendrían nada qué decir sobre mí, salvo que luché heroicamente, como si la única cosa que siempre hubiera hecho era tener cáncer.

De todos modos, con el tiempo empecé a leer las pequeñas notas de Caroline Mathers, que en realidad eran en su mayoría escritas por sus padres, porque creo que su cáncer cerebral era de la variedad que te hace que no seas tú antes de que te haga no vivir.

Por lo tanto era todo como: Caroline sigue teniendo problemas de conducta. Está luchando mucho con la ira y la frustración por no ser capaz de hablar, nos sentimos frustrados por estas cosas, también, por supuesto, pero tenemos maneras socialmente más aceptables de lidiar con nuestra ira. A Rach le ha dado por llamar a Caroline HULK DESTROZADOR, que resuena con los médicos. No hay nada fácil en esto para cualquiera de nosotros, pero tomas humor de donde puedas conseguirlo. Esperando volver a casa el jueves. Les haremos saber. . .

No fue a su casa el jueves, no falta decirlo. Así que por supuesto me puse tensa cuando me tocó.

Estar con ella sería hacerle daño… inevitablemente.

Y eso es lo que sentí mientras se acercaba a mí: Me sentí como si estuviera cometiendo un acto de violencia contra ella, porque lo hacía.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto. Quería evitar toda una conversación al respecto.

"Hola, así que bien, no sé si vas a entender esto, pero no puedo besarte ni nada. No es que necesariamente quieras, pero no puedo. Cuando trato de verte de esa manera, todo lo que veo es por lo que te voy hacer pasar. Tal vez eso no tiene sentido para ti. De todos modos, lo siento."

Respondió unos minutos más tarde.

"Bien. "

Le contesté:

"Bien."

Respondió:

"¡Oh, Dios, deja de coquetear conmigo!"

Sólo dije:

"Bien."

Mi teléfono sonó instantes después.

"Estaba bromeando, Quinn Fabray. Lo entiendo. Pero las dos sabemos que Bien es una palabra muy coqueta. Bien, está LLENA de sensualidad."

Estuve tentada a responder Bien otra vez, pero me la imaginé en mi funeral, y eso me ayudó a responder correctamente.

"Lo siento."

Traté de ir a dormir con mis auriculares aún puestos, pero después de un tiempo mi mamá y mi papá entraron, y mi mamá agarró a Bluie de la estantería y lo estrechó contra su estómago, y mi padre se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, y sin llorar, dijo:

—Tú no eres una granada, no para nosotros. Pensar en ti muriendo nos entristece, Quinn, pero no eres una granada. Eres asombrosa. No puedes saber, dulzura, porque nunca has tenido a un bebé que se convierte en un lector joven y brillante, con un interés secundario en programas de televisión horribles, pero la alegría que nos traes es mucho mayor que la tristeza que sentimos sobre tu enfermedad.

—Bien —dije.

—En realidad —dijo mi papá—. No te mentiría acerca de esto. Si tú fueras más problemas de lo que vales, sólo te tiraríamos a la calle.

—No somos personas sentimentales —agregó mamá, impasible—. Te dejaríamos en un orfanato con una nota clavada en tu pijama.

Me eché a reír.

—No tienes que ir al grupo de apoyo —agregó mamá—. No tienes que hacer nada. Salvo ir a la escuela. —Me dio el oso.

—Creo que Bluie puede dormir esta noche en el estante —le dije. —Permítanme recordarles que tengo más de treinta y tres medios años de edad.

—Quédatelo esta noche —dijo.

—Mamá —dije.

—Él está solo —dijo.

—Oh, mi Dios, mamá —dije.

Pero tomé al estúpido Bluie y como que me abracé a él mientras me quedaba dormida.

Todavía tenía un brazo envuelto en Bluie, de hecho, cuando me desperté justo después de las cuatro de la mañana con un dolor apocalíptico tocándome desde el inalcanzable centro de mi cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les dejo otro capi, asdasdasdasd gracias por leer :)

Capítulo 7

Grité para despertar a mis padres, que irrumpieron en mi habitación, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para disminuir la supernova que estaba explotando dentro de mi cerebro, una cadena interminable de petardos intracraneales que me hicieron pensar que me estaba yendo de una vez por todas, y me dije, como me había dicho antes, que el cuerpo se apaga cuando el dolor empeora demasiado, que la consciencia es temporal, que esto pasaría.

Pero al igual que siempre, no me deslicé lejos. Me quedé en la orilla con las olas pasando sobre mí, incapaces de ahogarme.

Papá manejó, hablando por teléfono con el hospital, mientras yo yacía en la parte de atrás con mi cabeza en el regazo de mamá. No había nada que pudiera hacer: los gritos lo empeoraban.

Cualquier estímulo lo empeoraba, en realidad. La única solución era intentar deshacer el mundo, volverlo oscuro, silencioso y deshabitado de nuevo, regresar al momento antes del Big Bang, al principio, cuando estaba el verbo, y vivir en ese espacio vacío y sin creación, sola con la palabra.

La gente hablaba de la valentía de los pacientes con cáncer, y yo no negaba esa valentía. Había sido pinchada, abierta con un bisturí, y envenenada durante años, y todavía continuaba aquí. Pero no se equivoquen: en ese momento, hubiera estado muy, muy feliz de morir.

Desperté en la UCI. Podía decir que estaba en la UCI porque no tenía mi propia habitación y porque había demasiados pitidos y porque estaba sola: ellos no permiten que tu familia se quede contigo 24/7 en la UCI de Hospital Infantil porque es un riesgo de infección.

Había lamentos en el pasillo. El hijo de alguien había muerto. Estaba sola.

Apreté el botón rojo de llamada. Una enfermera entró un momento después.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola, Quinn. Soy Alison, tu enfermera —dijo.

—Hola, Alison, mi enfermera —dije. Luego de lo cual comencé a sentirme muy cansada otra vez.

Pero desperté un poco cuando mis padres entraron, llorando y besando mi rostro repetidas veces, y extendí mi mano para ellos e intenté apretar, pero todo en mí dolía cuando apretaba, y mamá y papá me dijeron que no tenía un tumor cerebral, sino que mi dolor de cabeza había sido causado por la falta de oxigenación, lo que sucedió porque mis pulmones estaban nadando en fluido, del cual ¡un litro y medio! Había sido drenado de mi pecho, motivo por el cual sentía una ligera molestia en mi costado, donde había, ¡hey, mira eso!, un tubo que iba de mi pecho a una vejiga plástica medio llena de un líquido que misteriosamente se parecía a la cerveza ámbar favorita de papá.

Mamá me dijo que me iría a casa, realmente lo haría, que simplemente tendría que hacer que me drenaran esto de vez en cuando y tendría que volver a usar el BiPAP, esta máquina que durante la noche forzaba el aire dentro y fuera de mis pulmones de mierda. Pero había tenido un PET de cuerpo completo durante la primera noche en el hospital, me dijeron, y las noticias eran buenas: no había crecimiento del tumor. No había nuevos tumores. El dolor en mi hombro había sido provocado por la falta-de-oxígeno.

El dolor por mi corazón- trabajando-demasiado-duro.

—La Dra. María dijo esta mañana que se mantiene optimista —dijo papá. Me gustaba la Dra. María, no te mentía, por lo que se sentía como algo bueno de oír.

—Esta es solo una cosa, Quinn —dijo mi mamá—. Es una cosa con la que podemos vivir.

Asentí, y luego Alison, mi enfermera educadamente les hizo salir. Me preguntó si quería algunos trocitos de hielo y asentí, por lo que se sentó en la cama conmigo y los puso con una cuchara en mi boca.

—Entonces, has estado fuera un par de días —dijo Alison—. Hmmm, lo que te has perdido… una celebridad se drogaba. Políticos en desacuerdo. Otra celebridad usó un bikini que mostraba una imperfección corporal. Un equipo ganó un evento deportivo, pero otro equipo perdió. —Sonreí—. No puedes irte y desaparecer de todo de esta forma, Quinn. Te pierdes demasiado.

—¿Más? —pedí, asintiendo hacia el vaso blanco de polietileno en su mano.

—No debería —dijo ella—, pero soy una rebelde.

Me dio otra cucharada llena de trocitos de hielo.

Murmuré un "gracias". Alabemos a Dios por las buenas enfermeras.

—¿Te estás cansando? — preguntó. Asentí—. Duerme por un rato —dijo. Intentaré crear alguna interferencia y darte un par de horas antes de que alguien venga a revisar los signos vitales y cosas así —dije gracias otra vez. En el hospital dices gracias un montón.

Intenté acomodarme en la cama.

— ¿No vas a preguntar por tu amiga-novia? —preguntó.

—No tengo una —le dije.

—Bueno, hay una chica que apenas ha dejado la sala de espera desde que ingresaste —dijo.

—No me ha visto así, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo la familia.

Asentí y me hundí en un sueño acuoso. Me tomaría seis días volver a casa, seis no-días mirando la acústica losa del techo, ver televisión, dormir, tener dolor y desear que el tiempo pasara.

No vi a Rachel ni a nadie más que a mis padres.

Mi cabello parecía el nido de un ave; mi andar, arrastrando los pies me hacía parecer un paciente

demencial. Sin embargo, me sentía un poquito mejor cada día: cada sueño terminaba para revelar a una persona que se parecía un poco más a mí.

Dormir combate el cáncer, el habitual Dr. Jim dijo por milésima vez mientras se cernía sobre mí un mañana, rodeado por un círculo de estudiantes de medicina.

—Entonces soy una máquina de pelea contra el cáncer —le dije.

—Eso eres, Quinn. Sigue descansando, y probablemente estarás en casa pronto.

El martes, me dijeron que me iría a casa el miércoles. El miércoles, dos estudiantes de medicina mínimamente supervisados removieron el tubo de drenaje de mi pecho, lo que se sintió como ser apuñalada a la inversa y en general no salió demasiado bien, así que decidieron que tendría que quedarme hasta el jueves.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que era el objeto de algún experimento existencialista en un permanente estado de negación de la gratificación cuando la Dra. María apareció la mañana del viernes, se movió a mi alrededor por un minuto, y me dijo que estaba bien para irme. Así que mamá abrió su bolso de tamaño excesivo para revelar que había tenido mi ropa para ir a casa con ella todo el tiempo. Una enfermera vino y sacó mi vía intravenosa. Me sentí libre de ataduras aunque todavía tenía que llevar mi tanque de oxígeno a todos lados conmigo.

Fui al baño, tomé mi primera ducha en una semana, me vestí, y cuando salí, estaba tan cansada que tuve que recostarme y recuperar el aliento. Mamá preguntó:

—¿Quieres ver a Rachel?

—Supongo —dije, después de un minuto.

Me puse de pie y arrastré mis pies hasta una de las sillas de plástico que estaba contra la pared, metiendo mi tanque bajo la silla. Eso me agotó.

Papá regresó con Rachel un par de minutos más tarde. Su cabello estaba desordenado, derramándose sobre su frente. Se iluminó su cara con una verdadera sonrisa tonta de Rachel Berry cuando me vio, y no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta.

Se sentó en la silla reclinable de cuero de imitación azul junto a mi silla. Se inclinó hacia mí, pareciendo incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa.

Mamá y papá nos dejaron solas, lo que se sintió incómodo.

Me esforcé por mirarla a los ojos, aunque eran la clase de ojos bonitos que son difíciles de mirar.

—Te extrañé —dijo Rachel.

Mi voz salió más baja de lo que quería.

—Gracias por no intentar verme cuando me veía como el infierno.

—Para ser justa, todavía te ves bastante mal.

Me reí.

—Te extrañé, también. Simplemente no quería que vieras… todo esto. Solo quiero que, al igual que… no importa. No siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

—¿Es así? —preguntó—. Siempre pensé que el mundo era una fábrica que concede deseos.

—Resulta que ese no es el caso —dije. Era tan hermosa. Intentó tomar mi mano pero sacudí mi cabeza—. No —dije en voz baja—. Si vamos a pasar tiempo juntas, tiene que ser, como, no de esa forma.

—Bien —dijo—. Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias sobre el frente concede deseos.

—¿Bien? —dije.

—La mala noticia es que obviamente no podemos ir a Ámsterdam hasta que estés mejor. Los genios, sin embargo, pondrán en marcha su famosa magia cuando estés lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Esas son las buenas noticias?

—No, la buena noticia es que mientras estabas dormida, Peter Van Houten compartió un poco más de su brillante cerebro con nosotras.

Extendió su mano hacia la mía otra vez, pero esta vez para deslizar en ella una hoja de carta doblada en gran medida, con el membrete de Peter Van Houten, Novelista Emérito.

No la leí hasta que llegué a casa, situada en mi propia cama enorme y vacía, sin ninguna posibilidad de interrupción médica. Me tomó una eternidad descifrar la caligrafía inclinada y desgarbada de Van Houten.

Querida Señorita Berry

Estoy en posesión de su correo electrónico fechado 14 de abril y debidamente impresionado por la shakesperiana complejidad de su tragedia. Todos en esta historia tienen una hamartia sólida como una roca: ella, que está tan enferma; tú, que estás tan bien.

Si estuviera ella mejor o tú más enferma, entonces las estrellas no estarían tan terriblemente cruzadas, pero es la naturaleza de las estrellas el cruzarse, y nunca estuvo más equivocado Shakespeare que cuando escribió la nota de Cassius: "La culpa, querido Brutus, no está en nuestras estrellas/ sino en nosotros mismos." Es lo bastante fácil de decir cuando eres un noble romano, ¡o Shakespeare!, pero no hay escases de culpa a ser encontrada en medio de nuestras estrellas.

Mientras que estamos en el tema de las insuficiencias del viejo Will, su escritura acerca de la joven Quinn me recuerda al quincuagésimo quinto soneto del Bardo, que por supuesto comienza:

"Ni el mármol, ni los áureos monumentos / de los príncipes, durarán con la fuerza de esta rima; / Y en ella tu esplendor tendrá más brillo / Que en la losa, que mancha el tiempo impuro."

Fuera del tema, pero: Qué zorra es el avance del tiempo. Jode a todo el mundo.

Es un bello poema, pero uno engañoso: realmente recordamos la poderosa rima de Shakespeare, ¿pero qué recordamos sobre la persona a la que conmemora? Nada. Estamos bastante seguros de que era un hombre; todo lo demás son conjeturas. Shakespeare nos dijo muy poco del hombre al que sepultaron en su sarcófago lingüístico. Hay que recordar también que cuando hablamos de literatura, lo hacemos en tiempo presente. Cuando hablamos de los muertos, no somos tan amables. No inmortalizas a los que se han ido escribiendo sobre ellos. El lenguaje entierra, pero no resucita. Una revelación: no soy el primero en hacer esta observación. Consultar el poema de MacLeish "Ni el Mármol, ni los Áureos Monumentos", que contiene la heroica línea: "Debo decir que morirás y nadie te recordará."

Estoy divagando, pero aquí está el problema: los muertos son visibles sólo en el terrible ojo sin párpado de la memoria. Los vivos, gracias al cielo, conservan la capacidad de sorprender y decepcionar.

Tu Quinn está viva, Berry, y no debes imponer tu voluntad sobre la decisión de otro, particularmente de una decisión nacida de la reflexión. Ella desea evitarte el dolor, y deberías dejarla. Puede que no encuentres la lógica de Quinn persuasiva, pero he vagado por este valle de lágrimas durante más tiempo que tú, y desde donde estoy sentado, ella no es la lunática.

Atentamente, Peter Van Houten.

Realmente estaba escrita por él. Lamí mi dedo, lo pasé sobre el papel y la tinta se corrió un poco, así que supe que era muy real.

—Mamá —dije. No lo dije fuerte, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ella siempre estaba esperando. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Llamaste, cariño?

—¿Podemos llamar a la Dra. María y preguntarle si un viaje internacional me mataría?


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer y en especial gracias a FaberryIsLife por tu comentario, la verdad es que también entiendo de esto y en realidad aunque es algo muy fuerte cuando le pasa a alguien cerca de ti o incluso a ti, te enseña que la vida hay que vivirla día a día, como si fuera el último o al menos te enseña a sentir intensamente, la vida no es para sobrevivirla, sino para vivirla... bueno, espero disfruten y perdonen la tardanza pero esto de la universidad es cansado y te absorbe por completo x_x sin más, otro capítulo...

Capítulo 8

Tuvimos una gran Reunión del Equipo de Cáncer un par de días después.

De vez en cuando, unos cuantos doctores, trabajadores sociales, terapeutas físicos y cualquier otro se reúnen alrededor de una gran mesa en un salón de conferencias y discuten mi situación. No la situación de Rachel Berry ni la situación de Ámsterdam. La situación del cáncer.

La Dra. María dirigió la reunión. Me abrazó cuando llegué allí. Era una abrazadora.

Me sentía un poco mejor, supongo. Dormir con el BiPAP toda la noche hacía que mis pulmones se sintieran casi normales, sin embargo, nuevamente, realmente no recordaba unos pulmones normales.

Todo el mundo llegó allí e hicieron una gran demostración de voltear páginas y eso así que todo sería sobre mí, y luego la Dra. María dijo:

—Entonces las grandes noticias son que el Phalanxifor continúa controlando el crecimiento del tumor, pero obviamente todavía seguimos viendo serios problemas con la acumulación de fluidos. Así que la pregunta es, ¿cómo deberíamos proceder?

Y entonces sólo me vio, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

—Um —dije—, ¿siento que no soy la persona más indicada en este salón para responder esa pregunta?

Sonrió.

—Cierto, estaba esperando por el Dr. Simons. ¿Dr. Simons? —Él era otro doctor del cáncer de algún tipo.

—Bueno, sabemos por otros pacientes que la mayoría de los tumores eventualmente desarrollan una forma de crecer a pesar del Phalanxifor, pero si ese fuera el caso, hubiéramos visto el tumor crecer en los escaneos, lo que no es así. Así que no es eso todavía.

Todavía, pensé.

El Dr. Simons daba golpecitos a la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Pensamos en general que posiblemente el Phalanxifor está empeorando el edema, pero enfrentaríamos problemas mucho más serios si descontinuamos su uso.

La Dra. María añadió:

—Realmente no entendemos los efectos a largo plazo del Phalanxifor. Muy pocas personas han estado bajo sus efectos como tú.

—¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada?

—Vamos a seguir con el curso —dijo la Dra. María—, pero necesitaremos impedir que el edema crezca.

Me sentía un poco enferma por alguna razón, como si fuese a vomitar. Odio las Reuniones del Equipo de Cáncer en general, pero odiaba esta en particular.

—Tu cáncer no se va a ir, Quinn. Pero hemos visto a personas con tu nivel de penetración de tumor vivir por un largo tiempo. —No pregunté que constituía un largo tiempo. Había cometido ese error antes—. Sé que con el haber salido de la UCI, no se siente de esa manera, pero este fluido es, al menos por el momento, manejable.

—¿No puedo recibir un trasplante de pulmón o algo así? —pregunté.

Los labios de la doctora María se contrajeron en su boca.

—No serías considerada como una candidata fuerte para un trasplante, desafortunadamente —dijo ella.

Lo entendí: es inútil desperdiciar buenos pulmones en un caso sin esperanzas.

Asentí, tratando de hacer ver como si el comentario no me hirió. Mi papá comenzó a llorar un poco. No lo miré, pero nadie dijo nada por un largo momento, así que su gimoteo era el único sonido en el salón. Odiaba herirlo. La mayoría de las veces, podía olvidarme de ello, pero la inexorable verdad es esta: Ellos podrían estar felices de tenerme alrededor, pero yo era el alfa y el omega del sufrimiento de mis padres.

Justo antes del Milagro, cuando estaba en la UCI y parecía que iba a morir y mi mamá me estaba diciendo que estaba bien si me iba, y yo estaba tratando de irme, pero mis pulmones seguían buscando aire, mamá sollozó algo en el pecho de papá que deseo no haber escuchado, y que espero que nunca sepa que escuché. Dijo:

—No seré nunca más una mamá —Me destruyó gravemente.

No pude dejar de pensar en eso durante toda la Reunión del Equipo de Cáncer. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, como sonó cuando lo dijo, como si nunca fuera a estar bien, lo cual probablemente era así.

Como sea, eventualmente decidimos mantener las cosas iguales sólo con más drenajes de fluidos frecuentes. Al final, pregunté si podía viajar a Ámsterdam, y el Dr. Simons realmente y literalmente se rió, pero luego la Dra. María dijo:

—¿Por qué no? —y Simons dijo, dudosamente: —¿Por qué no?

Y la Dra. María dijo: —Sí, no veo por qué no. Tienen oxígeno en los aviones, después de todo.

El Dr. Simons dijo: —¿Van a dejar pasar un BiPAP? —y María dijo:

—Sí, o tendrán uno esperando por ella.

—¿Complacer a una paciente, una de las más prometedoras sobrevivientes del Phalanxifor, nada menos, con un vuelo de ocho horas sin los únicos médicos que íntimamente están familiarizados con su caso? Es una receta para el desastre.

La Dra. María se encogió de hombros.

—Incrementaría algunos riesgos —reconoció, pero luego se volvió hacia mí y dijo—: Pero es tu vida.

Excepto que no lo era realmente.

En el carro de vuelta a casa, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo: no iría a Ámsterdam al menos hasta que hubiera un acuerdo médico de que estaría a salvo.

Rachel llamó esa noche después de la cena. Ya estaba en cama, después de la cena se había convertido en mi hora de dormir por el momento, apoyada con una almohada y millones de almohadas, y también mi oso Bluie, con mi ordenador en mi regazo.

Contesté, diciendo:

—Malas noticias —y ella dijo: —Maldición, ¿qué?

—No puedo ir a Ámsterdam. Uno de mis doctores piensa que es mala idea.

Estuvo callada por un momento.

—Dios —dijo ella—. Debí simplemente haberlo pagado por mí misma. Debía haberte llevado directo de los Huesos Funky a Ámsterdam.

—Pero entonces yo habría tenido un probable episodio fatal de desoxigenación en Ámsterdam, y mi cuerpo tendría que haber sido enviado de vuelta en la bodega de carga de un avión —le dije.

—Bueno, sí —dijo ella—. Pero antes de eso, mi gran gesto romántico me hubiera hecho tener sexo.

Me reí muy fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte que sentí donde el tubo del pecho había estado.

—Te ríes porque es verdad —dijo ella.

Me reí de nuevo.

—¡Es verdad, no es así!

—Probablemente no —dije, y luego después de un momento añadí— sin embargo nunca sabes.

Ella se quejó en miseria.

—Voy a morir virgen —dijo.

—¿Eres virgen? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo—, ¿tienes un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel?

Dije que lo tenía.

—Bien, por favor dibuja un círculo.

Lo hice.

— Ahora dibuja un círculo más pequeño dentro de ese círculo.

Lo hice.

—El círculo grande son las mujeres vírgenes. El círculo más pequeño son las chicas de diecisiete años con una sola pierna.

Me reí de nuevo, y le dije que teniendo la mayor parte de tus compromisos sociales produciéndose en un hospital de niños tampoco alientas la promiscuidad, y luego hablamos acerca del increíblemente brillante comentario de Peter Van Houten acerca de la cachondez del tiempo, y aunque estaba en la cama y ella estaba en el sótano, realmente se sentía como si estuviéramos en un tercer espacio inexistente, el cual era un lugar que en realidad me gustaba visitar con ella.

Luego colgué el teléfono y mi mamá y mi papá vinieron a mi cuarto, y aunque no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, se acostaron al lado de la cama y vimos ANTM en la pequeña televisión de mi cuarto.

La chica que no me gustaba, Selena, fue expulsada, lo cual me hizo feliz por alguna razón. Luego mi mamá me conectó al BiPAP y me arropó, y mi papá me besó en la frente, con todo y barba, luego cerré mis ojos.

El BiPAP esencialmente me quitó el control de mi respiración, lo cual era intensamente molesto, pero lo genial acerca de ello era que hacia todo este ruido, estridente con cada inhalación y zumbando mientras exhalaba. Me mantuve pensando que sonaba como un dragón respirando conmigo, como si tuviera este dragón de mascota que se acurrucaba junto a mí y se preocupaba lo suficiente acerca de mí para acompasar su respiración con la mía. Estaba pensando en eso a medida que me hundía en el sueño.

Me levanté tarde esa mañana. Vi televisión en la cama y comprobé mi correo y después de un rato comencé a elaborar un correo para Peter Van Houten acerca de cómo no podía ir a Ámsterdam pero juraba por la vida de mi madre que nunca compartiría ninguna información acerca de los personajes con nadie, que ni siquiera quería compartirlo, porque era una persona terriblemente egoísta, y si podía decirme por favor si el Hombre Holandés del Tulipán va en serio y si la mamá de Anna se casa con él y también acerca de Sisyphus el Hámster.

Pero no lo envíe. Era demasiado patético incluso para mí.

Alrededor de las tres, cuando supuse que Rachel estaría en casa después de clases, entré en el patio y la llamé.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, me senté en la hierba, estaba toda cubierta de maleza y de dientes de león. Los columpios estaban allí todavía, las malezas creciendo fuera de la zanja que había creado al impulsarme más alto con mis pies cuando era pequeña.

Recordé a mi padre trayéndomelos a casa de Toys "R" Us y construyéndolos en el patio trasero con un vecino. Él había insistido en balancearse él primero para probarlo, y la maldita cosa casi se rompe.

El cielo era gris y bajo, lleno de lluvia pero no llovía todavía.

Colgué cuando el buzón de voz de Rachel me atendió y luego dejé el teléfono en la tierra junto a mí y seguí viendo los columpios, pensando que daría todos los días de enfermedad que me quedaban por sólo unos pocos saludables. Traté de decirme que podía haber sido peor, que el mundo no era una fábrica de deseos, que estaba viviendo con cáncer no muriendo de él, que no debería dejar que me matara antes de que me mate, y luego comencé a murmurar estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida una y otra vez hasta que el sonido se desvinculó de su significado.

Seguía diciendo eso cuando ella devolvió la llamada.

—Hola —dije.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo ella.

—Hola —dije otra vez.

—¿Estás llorando Quinn?

—¿Mas o menos?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque yo sólo… quiero ir a Ámsterdam, y quiero que me diga que pasa después de que el libro termina, y no quiero mi vida particular, además el cielo me está deprimiendo, y está este viejo juego de columpio que mi padre hizo para mí cuando era una niña.

—Debo ver este viejo juego de columpio inmediatamente —dijo—. Llegaré en veinte minutos.

Me quedé en el patio trasero porque mamá siempre estaba realmente sofocante y preocupada cuando estaba llorando, sobre todo porque no lloraba muy seguido, y sabía que ella querría hablar y discutir lo que sea que no considerara ajustado a mi medicación, el pensamiento completo de esa conversación me hacía querer vomitar. No es como si tuviera algún recuerdo totalmente conmovedor, o bien iluminado de un padre fuerte empujando a una niña saludable y la niña diciendo más alto, más alto, más alto o algún otro resonante momento metafórico. El juego de columpio sólo estaba puesto ahí, abandonado, los dos pequeños columpios todavía colgando tristes desde un tablón de madera gris, el contorno de los asientos dibujados como la sonrisa de un niño.

Detrás de mí, escuché la puerta de vidrio deslizante abrirse, me giré.

Era Rachel, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y una blusa manga corta blanca.

Limpié mi cara con la manga y sonreí.

—Hola —dije.

Le tomó un segundo sentarse en la tierra cerca de mí, e hizo una mueca mientras aterrizó con muy poca gracia en su pequeño y perfecto trasero.

—Hola —dijo finalmente.

Miré hacia ella. Estaba mirando más allá de mí, a través del patio.

—Veo tu punto —dijo mientras colocó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro—Ese es un triste, maldito juego de columpio.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a venir.

—Te das cuenta que tratando de mantener tu distancia de mí no disminuirá mi afecto por ti —dijo.

—¿Supongo? —dije.

—Todos los esfuerzos para salvarme de ti fallarán —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto siquiera? ¿No has tenido suficiente de esto? —pregunté, pensando en Caroline Mathers.

Rach no respondió. Ella sólo se aferró a mí, sus dedos contra mi brazo izquierdo.

—Vamos a hacer algo sobre este maldito juego de columpios —dijo ella—Te digo, es noventa por ciento parte del problema.

Una vez que me recuperé, fuimos adentro y nos sentamos en el sofá una al lado de la otra, la laptop en su rodilla, falsa, y la otra mitad en la mía.

—Caliente —dije por la base de la laptop.

—¿Lo es ahora? —Ella sonrío.

Rach cargó este sitio llamado Free No Catch y juntas escribimos un anuncio.

—¿Titulo? —preguntó ella.

—"Juego de columpios necesita hogar" —dije.

—"Desesperado y solitario juego de columpios necesita un amoroso hogar" —dijo ella.

—"Solitario, vagamente pedófilo juego de columpios busca trasero de niños" —dije.

Ella se rio.

—Ese es el por qué.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es el por qué me gustas, ¿Te das cuentas cuan extraño es encontrarse con una chica ardiente que crea un adjetivo de la palabra pedófilo? Estás tan ocupada siendo tú que no tienes idea cuan absolutamente sin precedente eres.

Tomé un profundo respiro a través de mi nariz. Ahí nunca habría suficiente aire en el mundo, pero la falta era particularmente aguda en ese momento.

Escribimos el anuncio juntas, editando a la otra mientras fuera necesario. Al final, concordamos con esto:

"Desesperado y Solitario Juego de Columpios Necesita un Amoroso Hogar Un columpio, muy gastado, pero estructuralmente en buen estado, busca nuevo hogar. Haz recuerdos con tu hijo o hijos así algún día él, ella o ellos mirarán a través del patio con un dolor sentimental y tan desesperado como yo lo hice esta tarde. Todo es frágil y fugaz, querido lector, pero con este juego de columpio, tu hijo (os) serán introducidos a los altos y bajos de la vida humana gentilmente y de manera segura, quizás también aprendan la más importante lección de todas: No importa cuán duro golpees, no importa cuán alto llegues, no puedes ir todo el camino de vuelta. El juego de columpio reside cerca de la 83 Spring Mill".

Después de eso, encendimos la TV por un tiempo, pero no podíamos encontrar nada que ver, así que agarré Una Aflicción Imperial de la mesa a lado de mi cama y lo traje de regreso a la sala de estar donde Rachel Berry me leyó mientras mamá, hacía un bocadillo, escuchando.

—"Los ojos de cristal de la madre girados hacia dentro" —Rachel empezó.

Mientras leía, me enamoré de la manera en que te duermes: lentamente, hasta que finalmente lo haces.

Cuando revisé mi correo una hora después, me di cuenta que teníamos muchos pretendientes de donde escoger para el juego de columpio. Al final, elegimos a un hombre llamado Daniel Álvarez quien incluyó una fotografía de sus tres hijos jugando juegos de videos con el título sólo quiero que ellos salgan. Le envié un correo en respuesta y le dije que lo recogiera en su tiempo libre.

Rachel me preguntó si quería ir con ella al grupo de apoyo, pero estaba realmente cansada de mi ocupado día de tener cáncer, así que pasé.

Estábamos sentadas en el sofá juntas, se empujó hacia arriba para irse pero se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá y furtivamente me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Rachel! —dije.

—Amistosamente —dijo.

Se empujó arriba otra vez y se paró realmente esta vez, después tomó dos pasos hacia mi mamá y dijo—: Siempre es un placer verte. —Y mi mamá abrió sus brazos para abrazarla, con lo cual Rachel se enderezo y besó a mi mamá en la mejilla. Se giró hacia mí y preguntó—: ¿Lo ves?

Fui a la cama justo después de la cena, el BiPAP ahogando el mundo más allá de mi habitación. Nunca vería el juego de columpio otra vez. Dormí por un largo tiempo, diez horas, posiblemente porque la recuperación era lenta y posiblemente porque dormir pelea contra el cáncer y posiblemente porque era una adolescente sin ninguna hora en particular para despertar.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte todavía para regresar a clase en el MCC. Cuando finalmente sentí que era hora de pararse, removí la boca del BiPAP de mi nariz, coloqué mi oxígeno apretando el botón de soporte, encendiéndolo y después agarré mi laptop debajo de mi cama, donde la guardé la noche anterior.

Tenía un correo de Brody Weston.

Querida Quinn

He recibido noticias de los Genios diciendo que estarás visitándonos con Rachel Berry y tu madre empezando el 4 de Mayo. ¡Sólo en una semana! Peter y yo estamos encantados y no podemos esperar para conocerte. Tu hotel, el Filosoof, está a sólo una calle de distancia de la casa de Peter.

Quizás deberíamos darte un día para que te acostumbres a la diferencia horaria, ¿Sí? Sólo si lo estimas conveniente, te conoceremos en la casa de Peter la mañana del 5 de mayo y quizás a las diez en punto para una taza de café y para que él responda las preguntas que tienes sobre su libro.

¿Y entonces tal vez luego podamos visitar un museo o la Casa de Ana Frank?

Con todos los mejores deseos, Brody Weston, Asistente Ejecutivo del Sr. Peter Van Houten, autor de Una Aflicción Imperial.

—Mamá —dije. Ella no respondió—. ¡MAMÁ! —grité. Nada. Otra vez, más alto—. ¡MAMÁ!

Ella corrió vistiendo una toalla rosada gastada debajo de sus brazos, goteando, vagamente llena de pánico.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas en la ducha —dije.

—Bañera —dijo—. Yo sólo estaba… —Ella cerró sus ojos—. Sólo estaba tratando de tomar un baño por cinco segundos. Lo siento. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes llamar a los Genios y decirles que el viaje se canceló? Acabo de recibir un correo del asistente de Peter Van Houten. Él cree que vamos.

Ella presionó sus labios y miró más allá de mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Se supone que no debo decirte hasta que tu padre llegue a casa.

—¿Qué?

—El viaje se hará —dijo finalmente—. La Dra. María nos llamó anoche e hizo un convincente caso que necesitabas vivir tú…

—MAMÁ, ¡TE AMO TANTO! —grité, se acercó a la cama y me dejó abrazarla.

Le escribí un mensaje de texto a Rachel porque sabía que estaba en la escuela:

"¿Sigues libre para el tres de Mayo? (:"

Ella respondió inmediatamente.

"Estoy ya en las nubes."

Si sólo pudiera quedarme viva por una semana, conocería los secretos no escritos de la mamá de Anna y el hombre del tulipán holandés.

Miré hacia mi blusa a mi pecho.

—Mantén tu mierda junta —susurré a mis pulmones.


	9. Chapter 9

No me alcanzaría la vida para disculparme por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Cuando alguien decide compartir o subir una historia, se está comprometiendo a ser fiel a ella, a dedicarle el tiempo, y sobre todo, a importarse por sus lectores. En serio lo lamento, podría decirles que en este mes y medio varias cosas en mi vida pasaron, pero ni eso es excusa. Mi mundo está de cabeza. Pero aquí estoy. Sin más que una disculpa sincera, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, prometo que tendrán más esta semana. Disfruten.

Capítulo 9

El día antes de que nos fuéramos para Ámsterdam, volví al grupo de apoyo por primera vez desde que conocí a Rachel. El equipo había rotado un poco allí en el Literal Corazón de Jesús.

Llegué temprano, con el tiempo suficiente para que Marley, la sobreviviente de cáncer apendicular perennemente fuerte me pusiera al día en todo mientras comía una galleta de chip de chocolate de la tienda de comestibles apoyándome contra la mesa de postres.

Michael, de doce años y con leucemia había fallecido. Él había luchado duro, me dijo Marley, como si hubiera otra manera de luchar. Todos los demás todavía seguían allí. Ken estaba NEC (Not Evidence of Cancer) después de la radiación. Lucas había recaído y ella lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, en la manera en que podrías decir que un alcohólico ha recaído. Una chica linda y regordeta caminó hasta la mesa y saludó a Marley, entonces se me presentó como Susan. No sabía qué estaba mal con ella, pero tenía una cicatriz que se extendía desde el lado de su nariz hasta su labio y sobre su mejilla. Se había puesto maquillaje sobre la cicatriz, lo que sólo servía para enfatizarla.

Estaba sintiéndome un poco sin aliento de estar de pie, así que dije:

—Voy a sentarme.

Entonces el ascensor se abrió, revelando a Brittany y su mamá. Ella llevaba gafas de sol puestas y agarraba el brazo de su mamá con una mano, y un bastón con la otra.

—Quinn del grupo de apoyo no Santana —dije cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. Me he vuelto realmente atractiva desde que quedaste ciega.

—Lo apuesto —dijo.

Su mamá la llevó a una silla, besó la parte superior de su cabeza, y se retiró hacia el ascensor. Sintió el alrededor bajo ella y luego se sentó. Me senté en la silla a su lado.

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien. Feliz de estar en casa, supongo. ¿Rach me dijo que estuviste en la UCI?

—Síp —dije.

—Apesta —dijo.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora —dije—. Voy a ir a Ámsterdam mañana con ella.

—Lo sé. Estoy muy al día en tu vida, porque Rach nunca habla de nada más.

Sonreí. Will se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

— ¿Si todos pudiéramos tomar asiento? —Captó mi mirada—. ¡Quinn! — dijo—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!

Todos se sentaron y Will empezó a contar de nuevo su historia de su falta de bolas, y caí en la rutina del grupo de apoyo: comunicación a través de suspiros con Britt, sintiendo pena por todos en la habitación y también por todos fuera de ésta, alejándome de la conversación para centrarme en mi dificultad para respirar y el dolor.

El mundo siguió, como lo hace, sin mi participación plena, y sólo desperté de la ensoñación cuando alguien dijo mi nombre. Fue Marley la Fuerte. Marley en remisión. Marley, castaña, sana y fuerte, que nadaba en su equipo de natación de la secundaria, Marley, que perdió sólo su apéndice, diciendo mi nombre, diciendo:

—Quinn es una inspiración para mí; de verdad lo es. Ella simplemente sigue luchando la batalla, despertándose cada mañana y yendo a luchar sin queja. Es tan fuerte. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que soy yo. Simplemente desearía tener su fuerza.

—¿Quinn? —preguntó Will—. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Marley.

—Te daré mi fuerza si puedo tener tu remisión —Me sentí culpable tan pronto lo dije.

—No creo que eso sea lo que quiso decir Marley —dijo Will—. Creo que ella… —Pero dejé de escuchar.

Después de las oraciones por los vivos y la letanía interminable por los muertos, con Michael agregado al final, sostuvimos nuestras manos y dijimos:

—¡Vivir nuestra mejor vida hoy!

Marley inmediatamente se apresuró hacia mí llena de disculpas y una explicación, y le dije:

—No, no, está realmente bien —Le dije adiós con la mano, y le dije a Britt—: ¿Te importaría acompañarme arriba? Ella tomó mi brazo, y caminé con ella al ascensor, agradecida de tener una excusa para evitar las escaleras. Casi había hecho todo el camino hasta el ascensor cuando vi a su mamá parada en una esquina del Corazón Literal.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo a Britt, ella cambió de mi brazo al de ella antes de preguntar:

—¿Quieres venir?

—Seguro —dije.

Me sentí mal por ella. Aun cuando odiaba la simpatía que las personas sentían por mí, no pude evitar sentirla por ella. Brittany vivía en un pequeño rancho en Meridian Hills al lado de una escuela privada cara. Nos sentamos en la sala mientras su mamá iba a la cocina a hacer la cena, y entonces ella preguntó si quería jugar un juego.

—Seguro —dije.

Entonces ella preguntó por el control remoto. Se lo di, y encendió el televisor y entonces un computador se conectó a éste. La pantalla del televisor permaneció negra, pero después de unos pocos segundos una voz profunda habló desde éste.

—Deception —dijo la voz—. ¿Un jugador o dos?

—Dos —dijo Britt—. Pausa.

Se giró hacia mí.

—Juego este juego con Rach todo el tiempo, pero es exasperante porque ella es una jugadora de videojuegos completamente suicida. Es, como, demasiado agresiva en salvar civiles y cualquier cosa.

—Sí —dije, recordando la noche de los trofeos rotos.

—Activa —dijo Britt.

—Jugador uno, identifícate.

—Esta es la voz sexy sexy del jugador uno —dijo Britt.

—Jugador dos, identifícate.

—Seré el jugador dos, supongo —dije.

_El Sargento Mayor Max Mayhem y el Cabo Jasper Jacks despiertan en una habitación oscura y vacía de aproximadamente doce metros cuadrados. _

Britt apuntó hacia el televisor, como si yo debiera hablarle o algo así.

—Um —dije—. ¿Hay un interruptor de luz?

_ —No. _

—¿Hay una puerta?

_El Cabo Jacks localiza la puerta. Está cerrada_.

Britt saltó. —Hay una llave sobre el marco de la puerta.

_Sí, la hay. _

—Mayhem abre la puerta.

_La oscuridad todavía es completa. _

—Saca un cuchillo —dijo Britt.

—Saca un cuchillo —agregué.

Un chico, el hermano de Britt, asumo, salió de la cocina. Quizás tenía diez, nervioso y lleno de energía, y saltó a través de la sala antes de gritar en una imitación realmente buena de la voz de Britt:

—MATARME.

_ El Sargento Mayhem lleva su cuchillo a su cuello. ¿Estás seguro de que… _

—No —dijo Britt—. Pausa. Graham, no me hagas golpearte el culo.

Graham rió tontamente y saltó hacia un pasillo.

Como Mayhem y Jacks, Brittany y yo sentimos nuestro camino hacia la cueva hasta que tropezamos con un tipo a quién apuñalamos después de hacer que nos dijera que estábamos en una cueva de la prisión ucraniana, a más de un kilómetro bajo tierra. Mientras continuábamos, los efectos de sonido, un río subterráneo rugiendo, voces hablando en ucraniano y acento inglés te llevan a través de la cueva, pero no había nada que ver en este juego. Después de jugar por una hora, empezamos a escuchar los quejidos de un prisionero desesperado, rogando—: Dios, ayúdame. Dios, ayúdame.

—Pausa —dijo Britt—. Aquí es cuando Rach siempre insiste en encontrar al prisionero, aun cuando eso evita que ganes el juego, y la única manera de liberar realmente al prisionero es ganar el juego.

—Sí, ella se toma los videojuegos en serio —dije—. Está un poco o tal vez demasiado enamorada de la metáfora.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Britt.

—Por supuesto que me gusta. Ella es genial.

—¿Pero no quieres enrollarte con ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es complicado.

—Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. No quieres darle algo que no pueda manejar. No quieres que ella sea tu Santana —dijo.

—Más o menos —dije.

Pero no era así. La verdad era, no quería que ella fuera una Brittany para mí.

—Para ser justas con Santana —dije—, lo que le hiciste tampoco fue muy agradable.

—¿Qué le hice? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes, quedarte ciega y todo eso.

—Pero eso no es mi culpa —dijo Britt.

—No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa. Estoy diciendo que no fue agradable.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sólo pudimos llevar una maleta. Yo no podía cargar una, y mamá insistió en que ella no podía llevar dos, así que tuvimos que hacernos espacio en esta maleta negra que mis padres obtuvieron como regalo de matrimonio hace un millón de años, una maleta que suponía debía pasar su vida en locaciones exóticas pero terminó mayormente yendo y volviendo de Dayton, donde Morris Property Inc., tenía una sucursal que papá visitaba a veces.

Discutí con mamá que yo debería tener un poco más de la mitad de la maleta, ya que sin mí y mi cáncer, nunca estaríamos yendo a Ámsterdam en primer lugar. Mamá rebatió que ella era dos veces más grande que yo por lo que necesitaba más tela para conservar su modestia, merecía al menos dos tercios de la maleta.

Al final, ambas perdimos. Así que fue.

Nuestro vuelo no salía hasta el mediodía, pero mamá me despertó a las cinco y media, encendiendo la luz y gritando, "¡ÁMSTERDAM!" Corrió alrededor toda la mañana asegurándose de que tuviéramos adaptadores de enchufes internacionales y cuádruple chequeando que tuviéramos el número correcto de tanques de oxígeno para llegar allá y que estuvieran todos llenos, etc., mientras yo solo salía de mi cama, me puse mi vestimenta para viajar a Ámsterdam, jeans, una camiseta sin mangas rosada, y una chaqueta negra en caso de que en el avión hiciera frío.

El automóvil estaba cargado para las seis quince, por lo cual mamá insistió que tomáramos desayuno con papá, a pesar de que tenía una oposición moral a comer antes del amanecer en las tierras porque no era un ruso del siglo diecinueve felizmente fortificándome para un día en el campo. Pero de todas formas, intenté ingresar a mi estómago algunos huevos mientras mamá y papá disfrutaban estas versiones caseras de los Huevos McMuffins que les gustaban.

—¿Por qué las comidas para el desayuno son comidas para el desayuno? —les pregunté—. Como, ¿por qué no comemos curry para desayunar?

—Quinn, come.

—Pero ¿por qué? —pregunté—. Me refiero a que, en serio: ¿Cómo los huevos revueltos se quedaron atascados en la exclusividad del desayuno? Puedes poner tocino en un sándwich sin que nadie enloquezca. Pero en el momento en que tu sándwich tiene huevo, bum, es un sándwich de desayuno.

Papá contestó esto con su boca llena. —Cuando vuelvas, tomaremos desayuno para cenar. ¿Trato?

—No quiero tomar un "desayuno para cenar" —contesté, cruzando el cuchillo y tenedor sobre mi plato casi lleno—. Quiero comer huevos revueltos para cenar sin esta ridícula interpretación de que una comida que incluya huevo revuelto es un desayuno incluso cuando ocurre a la hora de la cena.

—Tienes que escoger tus batallas en este mundo, Quinn —dijo mi mamá—. Pero si este es el problema que quieres defender, estaremos detrás de ti.

—Un poco más atrás de ti —agregó mi papá, y mamá rió.

De todas formas, sabía que era tonto, pero me sentía algo mal por los huevos revueltos.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, papá lavó los platos y nos acompañó al automóvil. Por supuesto, él comenzó a llorar, y besó mi mejilla con su húmeda cara sin afeitar. Presionó su nariz contra mi mejilla y susurró—: Te amo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

¿Por qué?, me pregunté.

—Gracias, papá.

—Te veré en unos días, ¿bueno, cariñito? Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, papá —sonreí—. Y son sólo tres días.

Mientras nos alejábamos de la entrada, continué despidiéndome con la mano de él. Él estaba despidiéndose de vuelta, y llorando. Me imaginé que podía pensar que tal vez nunca me vería de nuevo, lo que posiblemente pensaba cada mañana de toda su vida semanal mientras se iba al trabajo, lo que probablemente apestaba.

Mamá y yo fuimos hacia la casa de Rachel, y cuando llegamos allí, ella quería que me quedara en el auto para descansar, pero fui a la puerta con ella de todas formas. Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, podía escuchar a alguien llorar dentro. No creí que fuera Rach al principio, porque no sonaba en nada como el sonido de su hablar, pero entonces escuché una voz que era definitivamente una retorcida versión de la suya decir—: PORQUE ES MI VIDA, MAMÁ. ME PERTENECE A MÍ. —Y rápidamente mi mamá puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me giró de vuelta al auto, caminando rápidamente, y yo estaba como—: Mamá, ¿qué está mal?

Y ella dijo—: No podemos escuchar a escondidas, Quinn.

Volvimos a entrar al auto y le envié un mensaje a Rachel de que estábamos afuera cuando estuviera lista.

Miramos fijamente la casa por un rato. La cosa rara sobre las casas es que casi siempre lucen como si nada estuviera pasando dentro de ellas, a pesar de que contienen la mayoría de nuestras vidas. Me pregunté si ese era el punto de la arquitectura.

—Bueno —dijo mamá luego de un rato—, estamos con algo de anticipación, supongo.

—Casi como si no tuviera que haberme levantado a las cinco y treinta — dije.

Mamá se inclinó hacia el panel entre nosotras, levantó su tazón de café, y tomó un trago. Mi teléfono vibró. Un mensaje de texto de Rachel.

"Solo NO PUEDO decidir que usar. ¿Te gusto más en una blusa o en un suéter?"

Yo respondí: Suéter.

Treinta segundos después, la puerta delantera se abrió, y una sonriente Rachel apareció, una maleta con ruedas atrás de ella. Usaba un suéter apretado de color azul cielo con botones y unos jeans ajustados. Un Camel Light colgaba de sus labios gruesos. Mi mamá salió para saludarla. Ella se quitó el cigarrillo momentáneamente y habló en la voz segura a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

—Siempre es un placer verla, Señora.

Las observé a través del espejo retrovisor hasta que mamá abrió el maletero. Momentos después, Rachel abrió una puerta al lado de mí y comenzó la complicada tarea de entrar al asiento trasero de un auto con una pierna.

—¿Prefieres a la fuerza? —pregunté.

—Absolutamente no —dijo ella—. Y hola, Quinn Fabray.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Bien? —pregunté.

—Bien —dijo.

—Bien —dije.

Mi mamá entró y cerró la puerta del auto.

—Siguiente parada, Ámsterdam —anunció.

Lo que no era cierto.

La siguiente parada era el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y luego un autobús nos llevó a la terminal, y luego un auto eléctrico abierto nos llevó a la línea de seguridad. El chico de seguridad en la línea del frente estaba gritando sobre como nuestros bolsos mejor no contuvieran explosivos o armas de fuego o nada líquido sobre 85 gramos, y yo le dije a Rachel—:

Observación: Pararse en línea es una forma de opresión —Y ella dijo—. En serio.

En lugar de ser registrada a mano, preferí caminar a través del detector de metales sin mi carro o mi tanque o siquiera las prominencias de plástico en mi nariz. Caminar a través de la máquina de rayos X marcó la primera vez que avancé un paso sin oxígeno en unos meses, y se sintió algo increíble caminar libre de peso así, avanzando a través del Rubicon, la máquina silenciosamente reconociendo que yo era, aunque por un tiempo corto, una criatura des-metalizada.

Sentí un dominio corporal que no puedo describir excepto al decir que cuando era una niña solía tener una mochila realmente pesada que llevaba a todas partes con todos mis libros en ella, y que si caminaba alrededor con la mochila por suficiente tiempo, cuando me la quitaba me sentía como si estuviera flotando.

Luego de cómo diez segundos, mis pulmones se sintieron como si estuvieran plegándose sobre ellos como flores al anochecer. Me senté en una banca gris justo al pasar la máquina e intenté recuperar el aliento, mi tos una vibrante llovizna, y me sentí algo miserable hasta que tuve la cánula de vuelta en su lugar.

Incluso así, dolía. El dolor siempre estaba allí, empujándome dentro de mí misma, demandando ser sentido. Siempre se sentía como si estuviera despertando del dolor cuando algo en el mundo exterior de pronto necesitaba mi comentario o atención. Mamá estaba mirándome, preocupada. Ella acababa de decir algo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Luego lo recordé. Ella había preguntado que estaba mal.

—Nada —dije.

—¡Ámsterdam! —medio gritó ella.

Sonreí.

—Ámsterdam —contesté.

Ella estiró su mano hacia mí y me levantó.

Llegamos a la puerta de embarque una hora antes de nuestro tiempo programado de embarque. —Sra. Fabray, es una persona impresionantemente puntual —dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la mayormente vacía área de embarque.

—Bueno, ayuda que no esté técnicamente muy ocupada —dijo ella.

—Estás bastante ocupada —le dije, aunque me imaginé que el trabajo de mamá era mayormente yo. Estaba también el trabajo de estar casada con mi papá, él no tenía idea acerca de, como, las finanzas y contratar plomeros y cocinar y hacer cosas más que trabajar para Morris Property, Inc., pero era mayormente yo. Su principal razón para vivir y mi principal razón para vivir aquí horriblemente involucrada.

Mientras los asientos alrededor de la puerta comenzaban a llenarse, Rachel dijo—: Voy a comprar una hamburguesa antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Puedo traerles algo?

—No —dije—, pero realmente aprecio tu rechazo a ceder ante la convención social sobre los desayunos.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, confundida.

—Quinn ha desarrollado un conflicto con la marginación de los huevos revueltos —dijo mamá.

—Es embarazoso que todos caminemos por la vida ciegamente aceptando que los huevos revueltos son fundamentalmente asociados con las mañanas.

—Quiero hablar más sobre esto —dijo Rachel—. Pero estoy muerta de hambre. Volveré pronto.

Cuando Rachel no había aparecido luego de veinte minutos, le pregunté a mamá si creía que algo estaba mal, y ella levantó la mirada de su revista horrible sólo lo suficiente para decir:

—Probablemente sólo fue al baño o algo.

Un guardia de la puerta vino y cambió mi contenedor de oxígeno con uno provisto por la aerolínea. Estaba avergonzada por tener a esta mujer arrodillada en frente de mí mientras todos observaban, así que le envié un mensaje a Rachel mientras ella lo hacía.

Ella no respondió. Mamá no parecía preocupada, pero estaba imaginando todo tipo de destinos fatales del viaje a Ámsterdam, arresto, lesión, crisis emocional, y sentí como si hubiera algo malo del tipo no canceroso en mi pecho mientras los minutos pasaban.

Y justo cuando la mujer detrás del mostrador de pasajes anunció que iban a comenzar a abordar a la gente que podría necesitar algo de tiempo extra y cada persona en el área de embarque se giró de lleno hacia mí, vi a Rachel cojeando rápidamente hacia nosotros con una bolsa de McDonald's en una mano, su mochila colgando de su hombro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté.

—La fila se puso muy larga, lo siento —dijo, ofreciéndome una mano.

La tomé, y caminamos lado a lado hacia la puerta para abordar. Podía sentir a todos mirándonos, preguntándose que estaba mal con nosotros, y si eso nos iba a matar, y cuán heroica mi madre debe ser, y todo lo demás. Esa era la peor parte de tener cáncer, a veces: La evidencia física de enfermedad te separa de otra gente. Éramos incompatibles, y nunca fue más obvio que cuando los tres caminamos a través del avión vacío, la aeromoza asintiendo compasivamente y haciendo gestos hacia nuestra fila en la distante parte trasera. Me senté al medio de nuestra fila de tres personas con Rachel en el asiento de la ventana y mamá en el corredor. Me sentí algo acorralada por mamá, así que por supuesto me moví más cerca de Rachel. Estábamos justo atrás del ala del avión. Ella abrió su bolsa y desenvolvió su hamburguesa.

—La cosa sobre los huevos, sin embargo —dijo ella—, es que la desayunización le da a los huevos revueltos un cierto valor sagrado, ¿no? Puedes comer tocino o queso Cheddar en cualquier momento, de tacos a sándwiches de desayuno a queso fundido, pero los huevos revueltos, ellos son importantes.

—Absurdo —dije.

La gente estaba comenzando a entrar al avión ahora. No quería mirarlos a ellos, así que miré hacia otro lado, y mirar hacia otro lado era mirar a Rachel.

—Solo estoy diciendo que: tal vez los huevos revueltos están marginados, pero además son especiales. Tienen un lugar y una hora, como la iglesia.

—No puedes estar más equivocada—dije—. Estás comprando los sentimientos de un punto de cruz de las almohadas de tus padres. Estás argumentando que la cosa frágil, rara es hermosa simplemente porque es frágil y rara. Pero eso es una mentira, y tú lo sabes.

—Eres una persona difícil de reconfortar —dijo Rachel.

—Lo que reconforta fácil no es reconfortante —dije—. Tú eras una rara y extraña flor una vez. Recuerda.

Por un momento, no dijo nada.

—Tú sabes cómo callarme, Quinn Fabray.

—Es mi privilegio y mi responsabilidad —respondí.

Antes de romper el contacto con mis ojos, dijo—: Escucha, lamento evitar la zona de embarque. La línea del McDonald no era realmente larga; sólo… sólo no quería sentarme allí con todas esas personas mirándonos o lo que sea.

—A mí, mayormente —dije.

Podías echar un vistazo a Rach y nunca sabrías que había estado enferma, pero yo llevaba mi enfermedad en el exterior, que es parte de por qué me convertí en casera en primer lugar.

—Rachel Berry, notada carismática, se siente avergonzada de sentarse junto a una chica con un tanque de oxígeno.

—No avergonzada —dijo—. Ellos sólo me enfadan a veces. Y no quiero enfadarme hoy.

Después de un minuto, escarbó es su bolsillo y abrió su paquete de cigarrillos. Cerca de nueve minutos después, una azafata rubia se apresuró a nuestra fila y dijo—: Señorita, no puede fumar en este avión. O en cualquier avión.

—No fumo —explicó, el cigarrillo bailando en su boca mientras habló.

—Pero…

—Es una metáfora —expliqué—. Ella pone la cosa asesina en su boca pero no le da el poder para asesinarla. La azafata estuvo desconcertada por sólo un momento.

—Bien, esta metáfora está prohibida en el vuelo de hoy —dijo.

Rach asintió y devolvió el cigarrillo a su paquete. Finalmente rodamos hacia la pista y el piloto dijo—: Asistentes de vuelo, prepárense para partir —Y luego dos tremendos motores de avión rugieron a la vida y comenzamos a acelerar.

—Esto es lo que se siente manejar en un auto contigo —dije, y ella sonrió, pero mantuvo su mandíbula cerrada herméticamente y dije: —¿Estás bien?

Estábamos tomando velocidad y de repente la mano de Rach agarró el reposabrazos, sus ojos anchos, y puse mi mano encima de la suya y dije—: ¿Estás bien? —No dijo nada, solo me miró con los ojos anchos, y dije—: ¿Estás asustada por volar?

—Te lo diré en un minuto —dijo.

La nariz del avión se elevó y estábamos en el aire. Rach miró por la ventana, viendo al planeta contraerse bajo nosotros, y luego sentí su mano relajarse sobre la mía. Me miró y luego volvió a la ventana—. Estamos volando —anunció.

—¿Nunca has estado en un avión antes?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—¡MIRA! —medio gritó, apuntando a la ventana.

—Si —dije—, Si, lo veo. Se ve como si estuviéramos en un avión.

—NADA SE VIO ALGUNA VEZ ASI EN LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD —dijo.

Su entusiasmo era adorable. No pude resistir inclinarme para besarla en la mejilla.

—Sólo para que sepas, estoy justo aquí —dijo mamá—. Sentada junto a ti. Tu madre. Quien sostuvo tu mano mientras dabas tus primeros pasos infantiles.

—Ha sido un beso de amiga—le recordé, girándome para besarla en la mejilla.

—Pues no me ha parecido muy de amiga—masculló Rach lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo yo la oyera.

Cuando la Rachel de los grandes gestos metafóricos emergía de la Rach sorprendida, entusiasmada e inocente, realmente no podía resistirme.

Era un vuelo rápido hacia Detroit, donde el pequeño auto eléctrico nos encontraría cuando desembarcáramos y nos llevaría hacia la puerta de embarque a Ámsterdam. Este avión tenía televisores en la parte trasera de cada asiento, y una vez que estuvimos sobre las nubes, Rachel y yo programamos el reloj así empezamos a mirar la misma comedia romántica al mismo tiempo en nuestras respectivas pantallas. Pero aún aunque estábamos perfectamente sincronizadas en nuestros presionar el botón de encendido, su película empezó un par de segundos antes que la mía, por lo que en cada momento divertido, ella se reía justo cuando yo empezaba a saber de qué iba el chiste.

Mamá tenía este gran plan de que durmiéramos por las últimas varias horas de vuelo, así cuando aterrizáramos a las ocho a.m., llegaríamos a la ciudad listas para chupar la médula de la vida o lo que sea. Así que después de que la película terminó, mamá, Rachel y yo tomamos píldoras para dormir. Mamá cayó dentro de unos segundos, pero Rachel y yo nos quedamos despiertas para mirar afuera de la ventana por un momento. Era un día claro, y aunque no podíamos ver la puesta del sol, podíamos ver la respuesta del cielo.

—Dios, esto es hermoso —dije mayormente para mí.

—El sol se eleva demasiado brillante en sus perdidos ojos —dijo, una línea de Una Aflicción Imperial.

—Pero no está elevándose —dije.

—Se está elevando en algún lugar —respondió, y luego, después de un momento, dijo—: Observación: Sería impresionante volar en un avión súper rápido que pueda perseguir la salida del sol alrededor del mundo por un momento.

—También me gustaría vivir más tiempo —me miró inquisitivamente—. Tú sabes, por la relatividad o lo que sea. —Aún me miraba confusa—. Envejecemos más despacio cuando nos movemos rápidamente contra lo inmóvil. Así que justo ahora el tiempo está pasando más despacio para nosotras que para la gente en el suelo.

—Chicas universitarias —dijo—. Son muy inteligentes.

Rodé mis ojos. Chocó su rodilla, real, con mi rodilla y yo choqué su rodilla de nuevo contra la mía.

—¿Estás soñolienta? —le pregunté.

—No del todo —respondió.

—Sí —dije—. Yo tampoco.

Medicinas para dormir y narcóticos no me hacían lo que le hacían a la gente normal.

—¿Quieres ver otra película? —preguntó—. Tienen una película de _S__carlett Johansson_, de su época de Quinn.

—Quiero ver algo que no haya visto.

Al final vimos 300, una película de guerra sobre 300 Espartanos que protegían Esparta de una invasión armada de como un billón de Persas. La película de Rachel empezó antes que la mía de nuevo, y después de algunos minutos de escucharla decir, "¡Dang!" o "¡Fatal!" cada vez que era asesinado de algún modo rudo, me incliné en el reposabrazos y ponía mi cabeza en su hombro así podía ver su pantalla y podíamos realmente ver la película juntas.

300 presentó una considerable colección de chicos sin camisa y bien aceitados, así que no fue particularmente difícil para los ojos, pero era mayormente un montón de espadas blandiendo a efectos no reales. Los cuerpos de los Persas y los Espartanos estaban amontonados, y no podía descubrir porque los Persas eran tan malvados o los Espartanos tan impresionantes. —Contemporaneidad —para citar a UAI—, se especializa en el tipo de batallas en las que no se pierde nada de valor, excepto, podría decirse, sus propias vidas. —Y así era con este choque de titanes. Hacia el final de la película, casi todos estaban muertos, y estaba ese insano momento cuando los Espartanos empezaron a apilar los cuerpos de los muertos para formar un muro de cadáveres. La muerte se convirtió en esta masiva barricada estando entre los Persas y el camino a Esparta. Encontré la sangre derramada un poco gratuita, así que miré lejos por un momento, preguntando a Rachel—: ¿Cuánta gente muerta crees que hay allí?

Me hizo callar con un ademán.

—Shh. Shh. Se está poniendo increíble.

Cuando los Persas atacaron, tuvieron que escalar el muro de muertos, y los Espartanos fueron capaces de ocupar el suelo más alto en la cima de la montaña de cuerpos, y mientras los cuerpos apilados aumentaban, el muro de mártires sólo crecía y por lo tanto era más difícil de escalar, y todos balanceaban espadas/lanzaban flechas, y los ríos de sangre se vertían por Monte Muerte, etc.

Saqué mi cabeza de sus hombros por un momento para tomar un descanso de tanta sangre y miré a Rachel mirar la película. Ella no podía contener su sonrisa tonta. Miré mi propia pantalla a través de mis ojos entrecerrados mientras la montaña crecía con los cuerpos de los Persas y Espartanos. Cuando los Persas finalmente invadieron a los Espartanos, miré a Rachel de nuevo. Incluso aunque los chicos buenos habían perdido, Rachel parecía francamente alegre. La acaricié de nuevo, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que la batalla terminó.

Mientras los créditos avanzaban, se sacó los auriculares y dijo—: Lo siento, estaba inundada de la nobleza del sacrificio. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¿Cuánta gente muerta piensas que había allí?

—Como, ¿Cuánta gente ficticia murió en esta película ficticia? No suficiente —bromeó.

—No, me refiero, como, alguna vez. Como, ¿Cuánta gente piensas que alguna vez murió?

—Sucede que yo se la respuesta a esta pregunta —dijo—. Hay siete billones de personas vivas, y cerca de noventa y ocho billones de personas muertas.

—Oh —dije.

Había pensado que tal vez desde que el crecimiento de la población había sido tan rápido, había más personas vivas que todas las muertas combinadas.

—Hay cerca de catorce personas muertas por cada persona viva —dijo.

Los créditos continuaron avanzando. Tomó un gran tiempo para identificar todos esos cadáveres, imaginé. Mi cabeza aún estaba en su hombro.

—Hice alguna investigación sobre esto un par de años atrás —continuó ella—. Me estaba preguntando si todos podemos ser recordados. Como, si nos organizamos, y asignamos un cierto número de cadáveres para cada persona viva, ¿seriamos suficientes para recordar todas las personas muertas?

—¿Y lo somos?

—Seguro, cualquiera puede nombrar a catorce personas muertas. Pero somos dolientes desorganizados, así que un montón de personas terminan recordando a Shakespeare, y nadie termina recordando a la persona que escribió Soneto Cincuenta y Cinco.

—Sí —dije.

Estuvo tranquila por un minuto, y luego habló—: ¿Quieres leer o algo?

—Seguro.

Yo estaba leyendo un largo poema llamado Aullido de Allen Ginsberg para mi clase de poesía, y Rach estaba releyendo Una Aflicción Imperial. Después de un momento dijo—: ¿Es bueno?

—¿El poema? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Sí, es genial. Los chicos en este poema tomaban incluso más drogas que yo. ¿Cómo en UAI?

—Todavía perfecto —dijo—. Léeme.

—Este no es un poema para leer en voz alta cuando estás sentada junto a tu durmiente madre. Esto tiene, como, la sodomía y el polvo del ángel en él —dije.

—Sólo nombraste dos de mis pasatiempos favoritos —dijo—. Bien, ¿me leerás algo luego?

—Um —dije—. ¿No tengo nada más?

—Esto es muy malo. Estoy en un estado de ánimo para la poesía. ¿No tienes nada memorizado?

—"Vamos entonces, tú y yo" —empecé nerviosamente—. "Cuando la noche se extiende contra el cielo/ como un paciente anestesiado sobre la mesa."

—Más despacio —dijo.

Me sentí vergonzosa, como había estado cuando le dije por primera vez de Una Aflicción Imperial.

—Um, está bien. "Vamos, a través de ciertas calles medio desiertas, /los murmullos retirados /de inquietas noches en una noche de hoteles baratos /y restaurantes de aserrín con conchas de ostras: /calles que siguen como un tedioso argumento /o insidiosos intentos /de dirigirte en una abrumadora pregunta… /oh, no preguntes, ¿Qué es?/ Vamos y hagamos nuestra visita."

—Estoy enamorada de ti —dijo tranquilamente.

—Rachel…—dije.

—Lo estoy —dijo.

Se estaba inclinando hacia mí, y podía ver las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, y no estoy en el negocio de negarme el simple placer de decir cosas verdaderas. Estoy enamorada de ti, y sé que este amor es sólo un grito en el vacío, y este olvido es inevitable, y que estamos todos condenados y que vendrá un día cuando todo nuestro trabajo sea polvo, y sé que el sol se tragará la única tierra que alguna vez tendremos, y estoy enamorada de ti.

—Rachel—dije de nuevo, no sabiendo que más decir.

Sentía que todo se estaba elevando en mí, como que estaba ahogándome en esta extrañamente dolorosa alegría, pero no podía decirle algo a cambio. No podía decirle nada a cambio. Sólo la miré y la dejé mirarme hasta que asintió, labios fruncidos, y se dio la vuelta, descansando un costado de su cabeza contra la ventana.


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por sus comentarios, y bueno, respecto a Peter hay una sorpresa que pensé desde el principio, no estaba segura pero ese comentario me lo dejo claro ;) Sin más, gracias por leer.

Capítulo 11

Creo que debe haberse quedado dormida. Yo también lo hice, eventualmente, y desperté con el aterrizaje en proceso. Mi boca sabía horrible, y traté de mantenerla cerrada por miedo a envenenar el avión.

Miré a Rachel, quien miraba por la ventana, y mientras descendíamos por las nubes, estiré mi espalda para ver los Países Bajos. La tierra parecía hundirse en el océano, pequeños rectángulos verdes rodeados por todas partes de canales.

Aterrizamos, de hecho, paralelamente a un canal, ya que había dos pistas, una para nosotros y una para el flujo de agua. Luego de tomar nuestras mochilas y equipaje, todas nos apilamos en un taxi conducido por este tipo rechoncho y calvo que hablaba inglés a la perfección, quiero decir, incluso mejor que yo.

—¿El hotel Filosoof? —dije.

Y respondió: —¿Son americanas?

—Sí —dijo mamá—. De Indiana.

—Indiana —dijo—. Roban las tierras de los indios y dejan el nombre, ¿no?

—Algo así —dijo mamá.

El taxi salió al tráfico y nos dirigimos a una avenida con muchos signos azules con vocales dobles: Oosthuizen, Haarlem. Al lado de la avenida, tierra chata se estiraba por kilómetros, interrumpida por ocasionales cuarteles gigantes corporativos. En poco, Holanda se empezó a ver como Indianápolis, sólo que con autos más pequeños.

—¿Esto es Ámsterdam?—pregunté al conductor.

—Sí y no —respondió—. Ámsterdam es como los anillos de un árbol: Se hace más viejo a medida que te acercas al centro.

Sucedió todo al mismo tiempo: Salimos de la autopista y vi las casas de mi imaginación inclinándose precariamente hacia los canales, bicicletas y cafés publicitando SALONES GRANDES PARA FUMADORES. Conducimos sobre un canal por un puente y pude ver docenas de casas flotantes en el agua. No se veía para nada como América. Se veía como una pintura antigua, pero real, todo dolorosamente idílico en la luz matutina, y pensé en cuán maravillosamente extraño sería vivir en un lugar donde casi todo había sido construido por muertos.

—¿Estás casas son muy antiguas? —le pregunté a mi mamá.

—Muchas de las casas del canal datan de la edad Dorada, en el siglo 17 —dijo él—. Nuestra ciudad tiene una rica historia, aunque muchos clientes solo quieran ver el Distrito de la luz roja —se pausó—. Algunos turistas piensan que Ámsterdam es la ciudad del pecado, pero la verdad es que es la ciudad de la libertad. Y en la libertad, la mayoría de las personas encuentran el pecado.

Todas las habitaciones en el hotel Filosoof estaban nombradas por filósofos: Mamá y yo nos quedábamos en la planta baja en el Kierkegaard, Rachel en el piso de arriba, en el Heidegger.

Nuestra habitación era pequeña: Una cama doble apretada contra la pared con mi máquina BiPAP, un concentrador de oxígeno y una docena de tanques de oxígeno recargables al pie de la cama. Pasando el equipamiento, había una vieja silla con un almohadón en el asiento, un escritorio y una biblioteca sobre la cama conteniendo los trabajos de Kierkegaard. En el escritorio encontramos una canasta llena de regalos de los Genios: zapatos de madera, una camiseta naranja de Holanda, chocolates y varios regalitos más.

El Filosoof estaba justo junto al Vondelpark, el parque más famoso de Ámsterdam. Mamá quería dar un paseo, pero yo estaba súper cansada, así que encendió el BiPAP y lo puso junto a mí. Odiaba hablar con esa cosa puesta, pero dije:

—Solo ve al parque y te llamaré cuando despierte.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Duerme bien, cariño.

Pero cuando desperté unas horas después, ella estaba sentada en la antigua silla del costado, leyendo una guía turística.

—Buenos días —dije.

—En realidad, buenas tardes —respondió, levantándose de la silla con un suspiro. Vino a la cama, colocó el tanque y lo conectó el tubo mientras apagaba el BiPAP y colocaba los tubitos en mi nariz. Lo puso a 2.5 litros por minutos, seis horas antes de que necesitara un cambio, y luego me levanté.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Bien —dije—. Genial. ¿Cómo estuvo el parque?

—No fui. Pero leí todo en la guía —dijo

—Mamá —dije—. No debías quedarte aquí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Quería hacerlo. Me gusta verte dormir.

—Dijo la enredadera —Ella rió, pero aún me sentí mal—. Sólo quiero que te diviertas o lo que sea, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo. Me divertiré esta noche, ¿bien? Haré cosas alocadas de mamá mientras tú y Rachel salen a cenar.

—¿Sin ti? —pregunté.

—Sí, sin mí. De hecho, tienen reservas en un lugar llamado Oranjee —dijo—. El asistente del señor Van Houten lo arregló. Está en este vecindario llamado Jordaan. Muy elegante, según la guía. Hay una estación justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Rachel tiene las direcciones. Pueden comer fuera, ver los botes pasar. Será encantador. Muy romántico.

—Mamá…

—Sólo digo —dijo—. Deberías vestirte. ¿El vestido para verano, quizás?

Uno podría sorprenderse de la locura de la situación: Una madre manda a su hija de dieciséis años sola con una chica de diecisiete en una ciudad extraña conocida por su permisividad.

Pero esto, también, era un efecto secundario de morir: No podría correr o bailar o comer comidas ricas en nitrógeno, pero en la ciudad de la libertad, estaba entre sus residentes más liberados.

Usé de hecho el vestido para verano estampado azul suelto, hasta la rodilla esta cosa de "por siempre 21", con calzas y chatitas porque me gustaba estar más baja que ella, o al menos intentarlo, cosa imposible. Pasé al hilarantemente pequeño baño y batalle con mi cabello por un rato hasta que todo se vio en su lugar, como una Scarlett Johansson del 2000.

A las 6 en punto, mediodía en casa, golpearon la puerta.

—¿Hola? —dije a través de la puerta. No había mirilla en las puertas del hotel.

—Bien —respondió Rachel.

Podía oír el cigarrillo en su boca. Me miré. El vestido ofrecía más de mi clavícula de lo que Rachel había visto antes. NO era obsceno ni nada, pero era lo más cerca que había estado de mostrar algo de piel (mi madre tenía un dicho para esto con el que yo acordaba: "Los Fabray no soportan diafragmas".

Abrí la puerta.

Rachel tenía un elegante vestido negro, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, podía ver su pierna por primera vez. El vestido se moldeaba perfectamente a su diminuta figura, diminuta hermosa figura, lo acompañaba con una chupa de cuero negro, estaba de infarto. El cigarrillo colgaba del lado no sonriente de su boca.

—Quinn Fabray —dijo—. Te ves asombrosa.

—Yo …—dije. Seguí pensando en el resto de la oración que saldría de mis cuerdas vocales, pero nada pasó. Finalmente, dije—: Siento que voy muy casual.

—Ah, ¿esta cosa vieja? —dijo sonriéndome.

—Rachel —dijo mi mamá de detrás de mí—, te ves extremadamente hermosa.

—Gracias, señora —dijo. Me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé mirando a mamá.

—Te veo a las once —dijo.

Esperando el tranvía número uno en una ancha calle, le dije a Rachel—: ¿El vestido que usas para funerales, supongo?

—En realidad, no —dijo—. Ese vestido no es ni de cerca tan lindo como este.

El tren azul y blanco llegó, y Rachel le dio nuestras tarjetas al conductor, quien explicó que teníamos que ponerlas frente al sensor circular. Mientras avanzábamos por el abarrotado tren, un anciano se levantó para dejarnos sentar juntas y traté de decirle que se sentara, pero gesticuló al asiento insistentemente. Pasamos tres paradas, inclinándome sobre Rach para ver por la ventana juntas.

Rachel apuntó a los árboles y dijo:

—¿Ves eso?

Lo hice. Había álamos alrededor de los canales, y estas semillas volaban de ellos. Pero no parecían semillas. Se veían como pétalos de rosas miniaturizados y desprovistos de color. Estos pétalos pálidos se reunían en el viento como aves, miles de ellas, como una tormenta de nieve primaveral. El anciano que nos había dado el asiento nos notó mirando y dijo, en inglés.

—Ámsterdam está en primavera. El iepen arroja confeti para recibirla.

Cambiamos de tren y luego de cuatro paradas más llegamos a una calle dividida por un bello canal, los reflejos del puente antiguo y las casas pintorescas moviéndose en el agua. Oranjee estaba a pasos de la vía. El restaurante está a un lado de la calle, el exterior en otra, en una plataforma de concreto justo al borde del canal. La anfitriona se levantó mientras Rachel y yo caminábamos hacia ella.

— ¿Señoritas Berry?

—¿Supongo? —dije.

—Su mesa —dijo, gesticulando hacia la calle a una pequeña mesa a centímetros del canal—. El champagne es un regalo.

Rachel y yo nos miramos sonriendo.

Una vez que cruzamos la calle, me acercó un asiento y me ayudó a acercarme de nuevo a la mesa. Había de hecho dos copas de champagne en nuestra mesa de mantel blanco. La suave brisa del aire se balanceaba magníficamente con el brillo del sol; a un lado de nosotras, los ciclistas pedaleaban, hombres y mujeres bien vestidos camino a casa del trabajo, atractivas chicas rubias sentadas en bicicletas de un amigo, chicos pequeños sin casco saltando en sillas plásticas detrás de sus padres. Y en nuestro otro lado, el agua del canal estaba llena de millones de semillas de confeti. Pequeños botes se alineaban en los bancos de ladrillo, la mitad llenos de lluvia, algunos casi hundiéndose.

Un poco más lejos bajando por el canal, podía ver las casas flotantes en puentes, y en la mitad del canal un bote al aire libre, con el fondo plano decorado con sillas de jardín y una radio portátil estaba parado frente a nosotros.

Rachel tomó su copa de champagne y la elevó. Tomé la mía, incluso cuando nunca había tomado nada aparte de unos sorbos de la cerveza de papá.

—Bien —dijo.

—Bien —dije, y chocamos las copas.

Tomé un sorbo. Las pequeñas burbujas se derritieron en mi boca y viajaron directamente a mi cerebro.

Dulce. Vigorizante. Delicioso—. Es realmente bueno —dije—. Nunca había bebido champagne.

Un mesero joven y robusto con pelo rubio y ondulado apareció.

—¿Sabes —preguntó con un acento delicioso—, lo que dijo Dom Pérignon después de inventar el champagne?

—¿No? —dije

—Llamó a sus compañeros monjes: "Vengan rápido: Estoy saboreando las estrellas". Bienvenida a Ámsterdam. ¿Les gustaría ver el menú, o pedirán la recomendación del chef?

Miré a Rachel y ella me miró a mí.

—La recomendación del chef suena maravillosa, pero Quinn es vegetariana.

Le mencioné esto a Rachel precisamente una vez, el primer día que nos conocimos.

—Eso no es problema —dijo el mesero.

—Fantástico. ¿Y podría traernos más de esto? —preguntó Rach, del champagne.

—Por supuesto —dijo nuestro mesero—. Hemos embotellado todas las estrellas esta tarde, mis jóvenes amigas. ¡Gah, el confeti! —dijo, y sacudió ligeramente una semilla de mi hombro descubierto—. No había sido tan malo en muchos años. Está en todas partes. Es realmente molesto.

El mesero desapareció. Vimos el confeti caer del cielo, pasando por el suelo en la brisa, y cayendo al canal.

—Es difícil creer que alguien encuentre esto molesto —dijo Rachel después de un rato.

—La gente se acostumbra a la belleza, supongo.

—Yo todavía no me he acostumbrado —respondió, sonriendo. Sentí que me sonrojaba—. Gracias por venir a Ámsterdam —dijo.

—Gracias por dejarme secuestrar tu deseo —dije.

—Gracias por usar ese vestido que es como wow —dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no sonreírle. No quería ser una granada.

Pero de nuevo, ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Era su decisión también.

—Oye, ¿cómo terminaba el poema? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—El que me recitaste en el avión.

—Oh ¿Prufrock? Termina: "Nos hemos quedado en la cámaras del mar/ Por niñas del mar coronadas con algas rojas y cafés/ Hasta que las voces humanas nos despierten, y nos hundamos".

Rachel sacó un cigarrillo y presionó el filtro contra la mesa.

—Estúpidas voces humanas que siempre arruinan todo.

El mesero llegó con dos copas más de champagne y lo que él llamaba "espárragos bélgicos blancos con infusión de lavanda".

—Tampoco había tomado champagne —dijo Rach después de que se fue—. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando o lo que sea. Tampoco he comido nunca espárragos blancos.

Estaba devorando mi primera probada.

—Es increíble, lo prometo.

Ella tomó una mordida, tragándolo.

—Dios. Si los espárragos supieran así todo el tiempo, también sería vegetariana.

Algunas personas en un barco de madera laqueada se aproximaron a nosotras por el canal. Uno de ellos, una mujer con cabello rubio y rizado, quizás de treinta, bebió de su cerveza y luego levanto el vaso hacia nosotras gritando algo.

—No hablamos holandés —gritó Rach en respuesta. Uno de los otros gritó la traducción:

—La hermosa pareja es hermosa.

La comida estaba tan buena que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nuestra conversación se centraba más y más en fragmentados cumplidos de su exquisitez.

—Quiero que este risotto de zanahorias de dragón se convierta en una persona para así llevarla a Las Vegas y casarnos.

—Granizado de guisante dulce, ¡eres tan inesperadamente magnífico!

Me hubiera gustado estar más hambrienta. Después de los gnocchi de ajo verde con hojas de mostaza roja, el mesero dijo:

—Ahora sigue el postre. ¿Quieren más estrellas primero?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Dos copas eran suficientes para mí. El champagne no era la excepción de mi alta tolerancia de los aliviadores depresivos y de dolor; me sentía cálida pero no intoxicada. Pero no quería emborracharme. Noches como ésta no eran muy seguidas, y quería recordarla.

—Mmm —dije después de que el mesero se fuera, y Rachel sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba hacia el canal y yo miraba al cielo. Teníamos mucho que mirar, así que el silencio no se sentía incómodo, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto, creo, pero parecía como si alguien hubiera tratado de crear el marco de Ámsterdam en mi imaginación, lo que hacía difícil olvidar que esta cena, así como el viaje, era una de las ventajas del cáncer. Solamente quería que habláramos y bromeáramos cómodamente, como lo hacíamos en sillón en casa, pero una tensión se extendía sobre todo.

—No es mi vestido de funeral —dijo después de un tiempo—. Cuando me enteré por primera vez que estaba enferma, quiero decir, me dijeron que tenía ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de curarme. Sé que esas son increíbles estadísticas, pero seguía pensando que si era un juego de la ruleta rusa. Quiero decir, que iba a tener que pasar por un infierno por seis meses o un año y perder mi pierna y luego al final, igual podría no funcionar, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dije, aunque no lo hacía, no realmente. Nunca he sido nada más que una terminal; todo mi tratamiento había sido para extender mi tiempo de vida, no para curar mi cáncer. Phalanxifor había introducido una ambigüedad a la historia de mi cáncer, pero era diferente para Rachel:

Mi capítulo final estaba escrito en un diagnóstico. Rach, como la mayoría de los sobrevivientes del cáncer, vivían con incertidumbre.

—Cierto —dijo—. Así que pase por toda esta cosa sobre querer estar lista. Compramos una plaza en Crown Hill, y caminaba alrededor con mi papá una vez al día para ver el lugar. Y tenía todo mi funeral planeado y todo, y justo después de la cirugía, le pregunté a mis padres si podía comprarme un vestido, como un buen vestido, solo por si acaso. De todas maneras, nunca había tenido oportunidad de usarlo. Hasta esta noche.

—Así que es tu vestido de muerte.

—Correcto. ¿Tú no tienes uno?

—Sí —dije—. Es un vestido que compré para mi fiesta de cumpleaños a los quince. Pero no lo uso en citas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Estamos en una cita? —preguntó.

Bajé mi mirada, sintiéndome vergonzosa.

—No lo fuerces.

Ambas estábamos realmente llenas, pero el postre, un suculento plato cremoso rodeado de maracuyá, estaba demasiado bueno como para por lo menos no darle una probada, así que nos quedamos un poco más por el postre tratando de que nos diera hambre de nuevo. El sol era como un niño insistente rehusándose a ir a la cama: Eran pasadas las ocho y media y seguía iluminado.

De la nada, Rachel preguntó:

—¿Crees en la vida eterna?

—Creo que eterna es un concepto incorrecto —respondí.

Sonrió.

—Tú eres un concepto incorrecto.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy siendo sacada de órbita.

—Eso no es gracioso —dijo ella, mirando a la calle. Dos chicas pasaron en bicicleta, una de ellas sentada sobre la rueda trasera.

—Vamos —dije—. Fue sólo una broma.

—La idea de ti siendo sacada de órbita no es algo divertido para mí — dijo—. Aunque lo digo en serio: ¿Vida eterna?

—No —le respondí—. Bueno, tal vez no iría con un completo no. ¿Tú?

—Sí —dijo, su voz llena de confianza—. Absolutamente. No como un cielo llenos de unicornios, y viviendo en una mansión hecha de nubes. Pero sí. Creo en Algo con una A mayúscula. Siempre lo he hecho.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté. Estaba sorprendida. Siempre asocié creer en el cielo con, francamente, un tipo de desajuste intelectual. Pero Rach no era tonta.

—Sí —dijo tranquilamente—. Creo en esa línea de Una Aflicción Imperial. "El Sol naciente demasiado brillante y sus ojos están perdidos." Ese es Dios, creo, el Sol naciente, y la luz es demasiado brillante y sus ojos están perdidos pero no están perdidos. No creo que regresemos para perseguir o confortar a los vivos ni nada de eso, pero sí creo que algo se crea de nosotros.

—Pero le temes al olvido.

—Claro, le temo tremendamente al olvido. Pero, digo, sin querer sonar como mis padres, pero creo que los humanos tienen almas, y creo en la conservación de las almas. El miedo al olvido es otra cosa, miedo de que no sea capaz de dar nada a cambio por mi vida. Si no vives una vida de servicio del bien mayor, tienes al menos que morir una muerte al servicio de un bien mayor, ¿sabes? Y temo que no tenga ni una vida o una muerte que signifique algo.

Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tu obsesión con, como, morir por algo o vivir bajo algún gran signo de tu heroísmo o lo que sea. Es sólo raro.

—Todos quieren llevar una vida extraordinaria.

—No todos —dije, incapaz de disfrazar mi molestia.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Es sólo… —dije, y no pude terminar mi oración—Sólo… —dije de nuevo. Entre nosotras parpadeaba la vela—. Es realmente cruel de ti decir que las vidas sólo importan si son vividas por algo o si las muertes son por algo. Es algo verdaderamente cruel de decirme.

Me sentí como una niña por alguna razón, y tomé una cucharada del postre para hacer parecer como que no era gran cosa para mí.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No quería decirlo así. Estaba pensando sólo en mí.

—Sí, lo estabas —dije.

Estaba demasiado llena para terminar. Me preocupaba que pudiera vomitar, en realidad, porque a menudo vomito después de comer. No es bulimia, solo cáncer. Empujé mi plato de postre hacia Rach, pero ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, alcanzando mi mano a través de la mesa. La deje tomarla—. Podría ser peor, tú sabes.

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté, bromeando.

—Quiero decir, tengo una obra de caligrafía en mi baño que se lee, "Báñate Diariamente en la Comodidad de la Palabra de Dios", Quinn. Podría ser mucho peor.

—Suena a falta de higiene —le dije.

—Podría ser peor.

—Tú podrías ser peor.

Sonreí. Realmente le gustaba. Tal vez era una narcisista o algo así, pero cuando comprendí que ese era el momento en Oranjee, hizo que me gustara ella aún más. Cuando el camarero apareció para llevarse el postre, dijo: —Su comida se ha pagado por el Sr. Peter Van Houten.

Rachel sonrió.

—Este sujeto, Peter Van Houten, no es ni la mitad de malo.

Caminamos a lo largo del canal cuando oscureció. Una cuadra más adelante de Oranjee, nos detuvimos en un banco de parque rodeado por viejas bicicletas oxidadas, bloqueadas en el organizador de bicicletas y la una a la otra. Nos sentamos cadera a cadera frente al canal, y ella puso su brazo a mí alrededor.

Pude ver el halo de luz procedente del Red Light District. A pesar de que se trataba del Red Light District, el brillo que venía de arriba era un extraño verde. Me imaginaba a miles de turistas emborrachándose y apedreándose, chocando contra las paredes como en un pinball por las calles estrechas.

—No puedo creer que nos vaya a decir mañana —dije—. Peter Van Houten nos va a decir el famoso final no escrito del mejor libro alguna vez hecho.

—Además, el pagó por nuestra cena —dijo Rachel.

—Sigo imaginando que él buscara dispositivos de grabación en cada una antes de contarnos. Entonces se sentará entre nosotras en el sofá de su sala de estar y susurrará si la madre de Anna se casó con el Hombre Holandés del Tulipán.

—No olvides de Sisyphus, el hámster —añadió Rachel.

—Correcto, y también el destino que le esperaba a Sisyphus, el Hámster — Me incliné hacia delante, para ver en el canal. Había muchos de esos pálidos pétalos de olmo en los canales, era ridículo—. Una secuela solo existirá para nosotras —dije.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu conjetura?

—Realmente no lo sé. He ido y venido miles de veces sobre todo eso. Cada vez que lo releo, pienso algo diferente, ¿entiendes? —Ella asintió—. ¿Tienes una teoría?

—Sí. No creo que el Hombre Holandés del Tulipán sea un estafador, pero no es tan rico como él los lleva a creer. Y creo que después de la muerte de Anna, su madre va a Holanda con él y piensa que vivirán allí por siempre, pero eso no funciona, porque ella quiere estar donde su hija se encuentre.

No me había dado cuenta de que ella había pensado tanto en este libro, que Una Aflicción Imperial le importaba a Rach, independientemente de lo que yo le importaba.

El agua rodaba tranquilamente en las paredes del canal debajo de nosotras; un grupo de amigos en bicicleta pasaba, gritándose el uno al otro en un rápido, gutural holandés; los barcos más pequeños, no más largos que yo, hundidos por la mitad en el canal; el olor del agua que había estado quieta por demasiado rato; su brazo tirándome hacia ella; su verdadera pierna en contra de mi verdadera pierna desde la cintura hasta el pie. Me incliné un poco hacia su cuerpo. Se estremeció.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Sopló un si en evidente dolor.

—Lo siento —dije—. Hombro huesudo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Es agradable, en realidad.

Nos sentamos ahí por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, su mano abandonó mi hombro y descansó contra la parte posterior del banco del parque. Sobre todo, nos limitamos a mirar el canal. Estaba pensando mucho sobre cómo habían hecho para que este lugar existiera, a pesar de que tendría que estar bajo el agua, y cómo era para la Dr. María una especie de Ámsterdam, una anomalía medio ahogada, y esto me hizo pensar en la muerte.

—¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de Caroline Mathers?

—Y dices que no hay otra vida —respondió sin mirarme—. Pero sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Quería saber que ella estaría bien si yo muriera. No quería ser una granada, una fuerza malévola en la vida de las personas que amaba.

—Sólo, como, que sucedió.

Suspiró, exhalando tanto tiempo que a mis pulmones de mierda les parecía que presumía. Hizo aparecer un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca.

—Ya sabes, ¿cuánto se juega en el menos que famoso área de recreo del hospital?

Asentí.

—Bueno, yo estuve en el Memorial por un par de semanas cuando me quitaron la pierna y todo eso. Estaba en el quinto piso y tenía una vista del patio de recreo, que siempre estaba, por supuesto, absolutamente desolado. Estaba inundada enteramente en la resonancia metafórica de la vacía área de juegos en el patio del hospital. Pero entonces esa chica comenzó a aparecer sola en el área de juegos, todos los días, meciéndose en el columpio completamente sola, como se ve en una película o algo así. Entonces le pregunté a una de mis mejores enfermeras para que me diera detalles de la muchacha, y la enfermera la llevó a una visita, y era Caroline, usé mi intenso carisma para conquistarla.

Hizo una pausa, por lo que decidí decir algo.

—No eres tan carismática —dije.

Ella se burló, incrédula.

—Eres más que nada caliente —le expliqué.

Rió.

—La cosa con la gente muerta —dijo, y luego se detuvo—. Lo que pasa es que suenas como un bastardo si no lo idealizas, pero la verdad es... complicada, supongo. Como, ¿cuándo estas familiarizada con el tópico de la víctima de cáncer, estoica y decidida, que heroicamente lucha contra su cáncer con una fuerza inhumana y nunca se queja o deja de sonreír, incluso en el final, etcétera?

—De hecho —dije—. Ellos son de buen corazón y cuyas almas generosas son una Inspiración para Todos Nosotros. ¡Son tan fuertes! ¡Los admiro!

—Cierto, pero en realidad, me refiero a un lado de nosotras, obviamente, los niños con cáncer no tienen estadísticamente mayores probabilidades de ser increíbles o compasivos o lo que sea perseverante. Caroline siempre estuvo de mal humor y miserable, pero me gustaba eso. Me gustaba sentir como si me hubiera elegido como la única persona en el mundo a quien no odiaba, y entonces nos pasábamos juntas todo el tiempo, solo molestando a todos, ¿sabes? Molestando a las enfermeras y los otros niños, a nuestras familias y a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no sé si era ella o el tumor. Quiero decir, una de sus enfermeras me dijo una vez que el tipo de tumor de Caroline es conocido entre los tipos médicos como el Tumor Estúpido, ya que sólo te transforma en un monstruo. Así que aquí está la chica que omite un quinto de su cerebro, que acaba de tener una repetición del Tumor Estúpido, y entonces ella no era, ya sabes, el modelo de heroísmo de un estoico niño con cáncer. Ella era… quiero decir, para ser honesta, una perra. Pero no puedes decir eso, porque tenía este tipo de tumor, y también ella está, quiero decir, está muerta, y tenía un montón de razones para ser desagradable, ¿entiendes?

Entendía.

—Sabes que en Una Aflicción Imperial, cuando Anna camina a través del campo de fútbol para ir a educación física o lo que sea y ella cae de bruces en la hierba, y ahí es cuando sabe que el cáncer está de vuelta y en su sistema nervioso, y no puede levantarse, y su cara está como una pulgada de la hierba del campo de futbol y ella solo está atrapada allí mirando esta hierba de cerca, notando la forma en que golpea la luz y… no recuerdo la línea, pero es algo como Anna teniendo la revelación Whitmanesque, de que la definición de la humanidad es la oportunidad de maravillarse con la majestuosidad de la creación o lo que sea. ¿Sabes de qué parte hablo?

—Conozco esa parte —dije.

—Así que después, mientras me estaba eviscerando por la quimioterapia, por alguna razón decidí sentirme muy optimista. No es una cuestión de supervivencia, pero me sentí como Anna lo hace en el libro, ese sentimiento de emoción y gratitud por sólo ser capaz de maravillarse por todo. Pero, mientras tanto, Caroline se ponía cada día peor. Ella fue a su casa después de un tiempo y hubo momentos en los que pensé que podríamos tener, como, una relación regular, pero no pudimos, en realidad, porque ella no tenía filtro entre lo que pensaba y su discurso, lo que fue triste y desagradable y frecuentemente doloroso. Pero, quiero decir, no puedes dejar a una chica con tumor cerebral. Y yo les gustaba a sus padres, ella tiene este hermano pequeño que es un chico genial. Digo, ¿Cómo voy a dejar de estar con ella? Se está muriendo. Nos tomó siempre. Tomó casi un año, y fue un año de mí, saliendo con esta chica, quien, como que, acababa de empezar a reír de la nada y señalar mi prótesis y llamarme Pata de Palo.

—No —dije.

—Sí. Me refiero a que, era el tumor. Se comió su cerebro, ¿entiendes? O no era el tumor. No tenía manera de saberlo, porque eran inseparables, ella y el tumor. Pero a medida que se ponía más enferma, digo, ella repetía solamente las mismas historias y se reía de sus propios comentarios, incluso si ya había dicho lo mismo cientos de veces ese día. Así como, hacia la misma broma, una y otra vez, por semanas: "Rach tiene buenas piernas. Quiero decir, pierna". Entonces se reía como una maniática.

—Oh, Rach… —dije—. Eso es…

No sabía qué decir.

Ella no me estaba mirando, y sentía invasivo de mi parte mirarla. La sentí deslizarse hacia delante. Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo observó, rodándolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, luego poniéndolo de nuevo.

—Bueno —dijo—, para ser justas, tengo una pierna genial.

—Lo siento —dije—. Lo siento mucho.

—Todo está bien, Quinn Fabray. Pero para ser claras, cuando me pareció ver el fantasma de Caroline Mathers en el grupo de apoyo, no fui enteramente feliz. Estaba mirando fijamente, pero no era anhelo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Sacó el paquete de su bolsillo y colocó el cigarrillo en él.

—Lo siento —dije de nuevo.

—Yo también —dijo.

—No quiero volver a hacer que te suceda eso —le dije.

—Oh, no me importaría, Quinn Fabray. Sería un privilegio para mí tener el corazón roto por ti.


End file.
